


【All吉】后遗症

by engle89



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engle89/pseuds/engle89
Summary: 秃鹰要塞事件中，安森巴哈意外地拿错手上的武器。吉尔菲艾斯阻止加农炮的射击，却被两颗生物子弹打中身体，身体变成了“饥渴”的状态。此篇为放飞自我。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Oskar von Reuenthal, Siegfried Kircheis/Paul von Oberstein, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Siegfried Kircheis/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 9





	1. 另一个序章

九月九日，秃鹰之城要塞。  
在举行胜利仪式典礼的大厅入口，全副武装的卫兵拦下红头发的提督，提醒他不能带武器进去。吉尔菲艾斯拿下腰间的光束枪之后，突然想到要问个清楚。  
“我是吉尔菲艾斯一级上将，真的不能带武器进去吗？”  
“即使是吉尔菲艾斯提督也没有特例，这是元帅的命令，很对不起”  
“我明白了。算了，没关系”  
吉尔菲艾斯把光束枪交给了卫兵。以往在其他的提督处于需要解除武装的场合时，莱因哈特也会特别允许吉尔菲艾斯携带武器。因为这个原因，其他的将官都知道吉尔菲艾斯是莱因哈特阵营的第二号人物，可是这个习惯似乎已有所改变。吉尔菲艾斯走进厅内，加入已经先行进入室内的提督们的行列，和他们交换了注目礼。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚的眼神有着微妙的光芒，看来他们也察觉到莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯之间发生了不寻常的事。  
不能有特权意识，吉尔菲艾斯在心里这样告诫自己。王权总是无可避免的具有排他性，即便是最要好的朋友，也不能例外。尽管这么想，但是心中还是免不了有些伤感，和莱因哈特的关系大概只能止于主君和部属而已了。他深吸一口气，想抖落那紧紧缠着自身的寂寞思绪。下位者是不能要求和上位者有对等关系的吧？就暂时忍耐一阵子吧。即使莱因哈特一时糊涂或犯错，总有一天他还是会明白过来的。过去这十一年间，不一直都是这样的吗？过去……吉尔菲艾斯发现自己心中有些不安。过去一直是这样没错，而且他也相信那是永远的。可是，或许他是太自以为是了…  
司仪像是夸示他的肺活量似的大喊：“银河帝国军最高司令官莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆侯爵阁下驾临！"  
莱因哈特踏着火红色的地毡走了进来，并列于两排的军官们一齐向他敬礼。和吉尔菲艾斯的视线相遇时，莱因哈特迅速地移开目光。金发青年听从奥贝斯坦的进言，取消了吉尔菲艾斯自由携带武器的特权。他是一个霸者，是一个主君，而吉尔菲艾斯只不过是个部属而已，不应该让他有特别的权利和意识。以前是自己太疏忽了，没加以区分，以后也不准他直呼自己的名字，要跟其他的提督们一样称呼“罗严克拉姆候爵”或“元帅阁下”。  
权力只能由主君一人独享。王座只为一人敞开。  
战胜仪式之前是接见被俘虏的敌军高级将领，其中有一人是莱因哈特的旧识法伦海特中将。  
“法伦海特吗？好久不见了，我想是自亚斯提星域会战之后吧？"  
“是的”有着水蓝色眼眸的提督并无惧意，莱因哈特也无意侮辱勇猛善战的败将。  
“参与布朗胥百克公爵的阵营不像是你会做出来的败笔。以前的事我可以不计较，告诉我，你愿不愿意跟随我，做我的部下？"  
“我是银河帝国的军人，既然阁下已掌握帝国的军权，我理当跟随你。虽然是绕了一大圈弯路，不过今后也可归回正途了"  
莱因哈特点点头，命人解下法伦海特的手铐，让他加入军官的行列。人才也就这样不断集结到他的阵营里。这样一来，莱因哈特也不用什么事都只依靠吉尔菲尔斯。新的部下，新的未来，新的篇章。不过梅尔卡兹逃掉了，实在是一件可惜的事。  
行列的末端发出嘈杂的声响。  
原来是装在特殊玻璃棺里的布朗胥百克公爵的遗体被送进来。每个人都不无感慨地看向身着军服，横躺在玻璃棺里的帝国最大贵族的遗体。不得不说，他曾是银河帝国里最有权势的大贵族之一，在座的提督们其中也有人差点栽在布朗胥百克的手上。不过一切都已经过去，象征布朗胥百克的时代早在黄金树倒下的那一瞬间土崩瓦解。  
安森巴哈准将跟随棺枢走进来。被视为已故布朗胥百克公爵心腹的这个男子走到大厅的入口处，面无表情地对着年轻的霸主一鞠躬，然后以缓慢的脚步伴随着玻璃棺一起走上前。  
极低沉的，也极清晰的冷笑声从两侧的行列之间传了出来。这是武人们对一个把主君的尸体当作礼物来呈送，并要求投降的卑劣男子的反感表现。这些笑声形成了一条无形的鞭子狠狠抽打着安森巴哈的全身，莱因哈特之所以没有制止是缘于潜藏在他性格中属于年轻人的那种不轻易宽赦的洁癖。来到莱因哈特面前，安森巴哈又恭敬地行了一个礼，然后按下按钮打开了玻璃棺的盖子。  
他或许是要胜利者实地检查失败者的遗体吧？但事实上并不是如此。目击者在那一瞬间都无法理解出现在自己眼前的一幕，只见安森巴哈把手伸向主君的遗体，迅速打开了尸体的军服，变魔术一般从里面抓起了像是由圆筒和立方体结合而成的奇怪物体，那是陆战中两军短兵相接时所用的强力小型火炮—手提型加农炮！原来安森巴哈早就把尸体的内脏拿了出来，把手提型加农炮藏在里面。身经百战的勇将们被这突如其来的情况吓得目瞪口呆。不只他们，即使莱因哈特自己，虽然也意识到危险降临，但情况来得太突然，以致于身上的肌肉完全不听使唤，一动也不能动。  
炮口对准金发的年轻人。  
“罗严克拉姆侯爵，我要为我的主君布朗胥百克公爵报仇！"  
安森巴哈的声音在一片死寂中响起，随即轰然一声，手提型加农炮吐出了火舌。  
手提型加农炮的火力足以一击就摧毁小型装甲车和单座式战斗艇，莱因哈特的身体应该早就化为碎片四处飞散了。但是这一击的准头却偏了，距离莱因哈特左边两公尺处的壁面被炸成了好几片，留下黑森森的大洞，在白色的烟雾中崩落了下来，冲击波强烈地扫过莱因哈特的脸颊，灼灼生痛。  
安森巴哈的口中发出了不甘的惨叫声。当所有的人都像化石般，连一根手指头都动不了的那一瞬间，只有一个人采取了行动。这个人闪电般跳向安森巴哈，及时扳过了手提型加农炮的炮口，他，就是齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯！  
手提型加农炮掉落到地上，发出了极不谐调的声音。年轻、机智、敏捷、、体能都胜过对方的红发年轻人抓住了大胆暗杀者的一只手腕，想把他扭翻在地。安森巴哈的脸上满是凄绝的表情，他抡动另外那只可自由活动的手，袖口朝向吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈处。喷射而出的生物子弹穿过吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，银灰色的光线在空气中划出诡异的光芒。电光火石之间，胸口被射中的红发青年只觉得那股灼烧的痛楚仿佛要炸裂他的身体似的。麻醉的效果波纹状地向四肢百骸迅速扩散，膝盖忍不住颤抖，冷汗从饱满的额头处滑落。但是他并没有放松暗杀者的手腕。这次，对方的戒指又闪起银色光芒，又一颗生物子弹被打入体内。  
一切都在极短的时间内发生，在这惊心动魄的一刻，似乎响起了像是竖琴同时断了几根弦似的异样声音。吉尔菲艾斯难受地蹩起眉毛，陡然升高的体温与不断流出来的汗液浸湿内里的衬衫，在黑色的军服外套上染上深深的水迹。  
提督们喝骂和军靴踏着地板的响声此起彼落响起，众人齐心合力抓住安森巴哈，把他重重按压在地上。此时又有沉闷的声音响起，安森巴哈的手腕骨被吉尔菲艾斯硬生生拗断了！虽然身上中弹，流失了大量的血液，吉尔菲艾斯却还紧紧扣着暗杀者的手腕不放。  
米达麦亚连忙用手帕压住了两膝跪在地上的吉尔菲艾斯左胸上的伤口，白色的手绢立刻被染成鲜红色。  
“医生！快叫医生来！"  
用来庆祝的仪式房间里一阵喧哗，提督们手忙脚乱地把布朗胥百克的尸体扔出棺材，把吉尔菲艾斯搬到里面，并且启动自动手术的模式。红发的年轻人不仅头发一片鲜红，上半身也浸浴在鲜艳的血色中。胸口处一片血肉模糊，提督们都默不做声，脸色难看之极。根据以往的许许多多经验，他们知道吉尔菲艾斯怕是凶多吉少。  
安森巴哈被压倒在吉尔菲艾斯所流下的血泊中，坎普和毕典菲尔特用力压住他。他试图挣扎，却一动也不能动。这个时候，他却突然提起了干涸的笑声，诡异的笑声让提督们又吓了一跳，以为他还有什么花样。  
“布朗胥百克公爵，请原谅我，我失败了！我这个无能的属下无法完成对您许下的承诺，要使这个金发小子下地狱可能还要几年的时间……”  
“说什么鬼话？这个混蛋！"  
坎普气得打了他一记耳光，安森巴哈被揍的头在地上不停地晃动。  
吐出被打断的牙齿，安森巴哈朝莱因哈特露出嘲讽至极的笑容。坎普用了很大的力气才压住安森巴哈因为狂笑而耸动的肩膀，而就在这时，安森巴哈的笑容凝固在脸上。他难以置信地看向自动手术台从危急的红色转为严重的橙色，耳里传来机械的女声。  
止血成功。请尽快输血。  
不，这不可能！安神巴哈瞪大眼睛，就像一只垂死挣扎的秃鹫，死死地盯住已经处于昏迷状态的吉尔菲艾斯。很快，安森巴哈像是意识到了什么，低头往袖子的方向看去。当他瞥见其中一抹银色的光芒时，颓唐地低下头。停止狂笑的喉咙发出宛如锯木头一般沙哑尖利的声音，“布朗胥百克公爵，请您宽恕属下的愚昧。是我的力量不够，属下陪您一起去……”  
“糟了！立即阻止他！"  
察觉安森巴哈意图的罗严塔尔大叫，朝暗杀者飞扑了过去。可是在他的两手抓到之前，安森巴哈的下巴微微地动了动，已经咬碎了藏在臼齿里面的毒胶囊。罗严塔尔的手掐往他的咽喉，想要阻止他吞下毒药，但已迟了一步，安森巴哈死意甚坚。  
安森巴哈的两眼大大地睁着，渐渐失去了焦点。  
莱因哈特陷入一片黑暗中，时间似乎在这一刻停止了，他用尽全身的力气努力从座椅上站起来，无比艰难地一步一步走过去，在他那冰蓝色的瞳孔中，看不到手下的提督们，也看不到那个想杀他的男人。他的视野中只有不惜牺牲自己的生命，只为救他一命的好友。  
只为救他一命。对！吉尔菲艾斯不论什么时候，什么场合都一直在帮他。红发的挚友从他们少年时代相逢的那一天起就保护着有许多敌人的他，无怨无悔地做他肝胆相照的朋友，并且包容着他的任性。朋友？不！齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯对他而言远超过朋友、兄弟。而他却想将这么一个人与其他的提督同等看待。  
如果吉尔菲艾斯身上有枪，那么暗杀者在拿起手提型加农炮的那一瞬间就会被立即射杀，而吉尔菲艾斯也就不必用自己的血肉挡住敌人的枪口，可以不流一滴血就把事情解决。  
莱因哈特握紧拳头，悔恨与悲凉的情感缠绕在心头。是自己害了他。吉尔菲艾斯现在会意识昏迷地躺在自动手术台，都是自己害了他！  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
没有回音。  
那声总是让他心安的莱因哈特大人没有响起。  
金发青年把双手搭在手术台山，视线所及范围被妖冶的红色占满。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……回答我呀！吉尔菲艾斯，你为什么不说话？吉尔菲艾斯，回答我！这是命令！"  
看不过去的米达麦亚把手轻轻放在年轻的帝国元帅肩上安慰道：“元帅阁下，吉尔菲艾斯提督还在手术中”他把后面的话咽了下去，因为他看见年轻的主君眼中放射出前所未见的激烈光芒。  
“米达麦亚，让我一个人静一静"  
莱因哈特原想大叫，勉强才把激动的情绪压下来，降低了声音。这个美得不可思议的年轻人，天生就具有压倒众人的强烈气质，但此时却显得那么脆弱，看起来就像没有扶着墙壁就寸步难行的婴儿一样。他靠着冰冷的金属坐下，抬头看向天花板上漂亮的水晶灯。  
“医生就快来了。这种伤很快就会好的。等你好了之后，我们就一起到姐姐那儿报告胜利的消息。好不好？就这么说定了"


	2. 逝去的一切

童年的时候，母亲为他所读的睡前故事中，吉尔菲艾斯最向往的人物之一是少年时代的大卫。在他心目中的大卫并非为作者所描绘的，永远露出幽默微笑，眼神里闪烁亮光的少年，也并非为图片上那神情悲壮的勇士，如同选择自己的命运一般走向扫罗王的帐篷。相反，吉尔菲艾斯喜欢将大卫想成一位富有诗意的牧人，童真的心中蕴藏着英雄的气息，可以说是沐浴在周身清秀的气息里，身心更为调和的年轻人。在见到莱因哈特以后，无论是睡前童话故事，还是自己所习惯的一切日常生活，亦或者是花园里父亲爱不释手的兰花，这些事情全部都被吉尔菲艾斯默默地收在内心一个不起眼的小盒子里。在时间的流逝中，缓慢地被遗忘。  
当生命的时钟悄然静止，蜡烛最后的余烬被轻轻地吹散，吉尔菲艾斯躺在冰冷的手术台上，医疗官们交谈的话语与搬动机械发出的响声落在他的耳里，收纳于角落中的盒子突然打开，尽数抖落其中细如碎屑的记忆结晶。他又想起小时候关于大卫王那星星点点的幻想。在一片荒凉的高原上，周围是开满白色小花的灌木丛，年轻的牧童躺在地上对着太阳出神。清明的光辉，大地的威力，万物的嗡嗡声，野草的颤动，羊群的铃声，使这个还不知道自己即将背负神圣使命的少年脑里飘出许多幻想。他在和谐恬静的气氛中懒洋洋地唱歌，吹奏仅有的一支笛子。歌声中所表达出来的欢快明朗是如此地安详，任谁听见，都能迅速地忘记不愉快，投身于奏曲者编制的美妙世界中，就好像世界本该如此美好。  
此刻已经走远的吉尔菲艾斯已经登上悬崖的最高点，看不见的太阳在金色的天空升起。他虔诚地半跪在太阳神的脚下，心中忍不住为眼前的景色所感动。视线可及的范围里，像整个世界那样宽广无垠，在阳光中显得那么高耸宏大，而且白得令人不可置信。他清晰地感受到紧紧握住自己的那只手，伴随着从窗户外吹来的阵阵清风。齐格飞动了动自己的眼皮，慢慢从床上坐起，空气中清淡的兰花香和从窗帘的缝隙间漏进屋内的阳光似乎在暗示他还活着。生命的气息如同霜降的晨露，安闲的笛声依旧在那里飘扬。  
吉尔菲艾斯睁开双眼。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”  
友人惊喜的表情落在吉尔菲艾斯眼里，他抬起手，拂去莱因哈特眼角的泪水。  
“莱因哈特大人”  
吉尔菲艾斯的话还未说完，就被人拥入怀中。已经成年的莱因哈特，用力地抱住吉尔菲艾斯，那双连雕刻家们都要赞叹不已的双手扣在一起，放在吉尔菲艾斯的背上。感受到肩膀上的重量，吉尔菲艾斯有些不知所措地坐在原地。温热的呼吸喷洒在颈间，金色的碎发略过脸颊，带来熟悉的痒意。吉尔菲艾斯抬起手臂，放在莱因哈特的背上。他从未这样安慰过金发青年，即便最困难、最痛苦的那几年，莱茵哈特都没有像此时此刻一般脆弱。  
也是在这个时候，吉尔菲艾斯闻到莱因哈特身上传来的淡淡硝烟味，以及从腹部涌上来的陌生热流。红发青年愣在原地，手僵硬地蜷缩起来，身体几乎是本能地朝被褥里缩了缩。察觉到吉尔菲艾斯的举动，莱因哈特更加用力地箍住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，几乎要把对方揉进身体里。  
“莱因...哈特大人”  
吉尔菲艾斯几乎要喘不过气来。莱因哈特身上淡淡的硝烟味开始变得浓厚起来，一点一点，透过睡衣，渗入张开的毛孔中，随着血液循环浸满全身。战争的味道。那与他平时在伯伦希尔上闻到的，由军人肾上腺激素与仪器散发的臭味混在在一起的气味不同。它没有恐惧、战栗或者兴奋的因子，也没有山雨欲来的氛围，平和得甚至不像战场上该有的样子。它让吉尔菲艾斯放松紧绷的身体，松弛下来的上半身软软地靠在莱因哈特怀中。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特的嘴唇几乎要碰到友人的耳垂，“你回来真是太好了”  
最初的惊诧在金发青年哽咽着说出这句话时消失得无影无踪。他又想起很多年前，两人在伊谢尔伦第五次攻防战后，莱因哈特双眼噙满泪水，一边忍耐着让它们不要滴落，一边拉住自己的手，任性地要求红发少年绝对不能比他先一步去瓦尔哈拉。那时候他们还都年轻。当一个人穿过时光的重重障碍，望向眼前熟悉却又陌生的场景时，光线曲折带来的不现实感会让他本能地将虚幻与现实合二为一。处理影像的大脑在心理暗示之下，几乎要将莱因哈特已经成熟的脸庞再度换成当年拥有黄金之翼的少年。  
吉尔菲艾斯深深地吸了一口气，紧接着又长长地呼出。他扬起温煦的笑容，鼻尖略过莱因哈特短短的金发。象征身份的白色元帅披风已经被褪下，莱因哈特身着简朴的黑底银纹军服。吉尔菲艾斯的手放在军服布料上，细腻柔软的触感与莱因哈特不算低的体温传至指尖。  
“莱因哈特大人，我遵守了约定”  
“...吉尔菲艾斯”，回应他的是镇定中仍能听出一丝颤抖的嗓音。  
吉尔菲艾斯低下头，下巴抵在莱因哈特的颈窝处。  
“我没有比您先一步去瓦尔哈拉”  
此时正值破晓十分，人工阳光射入秃鹰要塞的临时司令官卧室，为幽暗的房间增添一丝亮色。那股萦绕在鼻尖的硝烟味，在阳光射入的一瞬间，仿佛融化在其中，渐渐消散。  
第二次闻到相似的味道，是在罗严塔尔和米达麦亚讨伐立典拉德公爵以后的事情。刚被医生允许下床走动的吉尔菲艾斯，在同一天就捡起自己作为一级上将的职责，在护士略微不满的眼神里，回到办公室，开始批阅文件。立典拉德名下有许多价值不菲的财产，比如佛罗依汀山脉附近的私人别墅和行星奥丁的大片房产，罗严克拉姆政府需要清点财产并且将它们纳入莱因哈特私人的名下。莱因哈特才建立起政权不久，身边还没有寻觅到适合文职工作之人，除了奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯以外。  
夜幕降临，奥丁的夕阳斜斜地落在高级军官俱乐部的大门上。罗严塔尔点了帝国内有名的黑麦啤酒，等到侍从们把饮品端上来的时候，吉尔菲艾斯面前被摆了一杯温热的牛奶。  
“罗严塔尔提督？”，吉尔菲艾斯的视线从马克杯的杯柄移到罗严塔尔标志性的金银异瞳之上。在酒吧晦暗不明的灯光里，那双眼睛正闪烁着奇异的光芒。  
罗严塔尔把一杯黑麦啤酒递给米达麦亚，同时朝红发青年做出请的姿势。  
“伤口还未痊愈，不宜饮酒”  
吉尔菲艾斯举起装满热牛奶的杯子，与罗严塔尔和米达麦亚分别碰了杯，算是默认罗严塔尔的言论。  
“无论如何，我都应该谢谢你，吉尔菲艾斯提督”，罗严塔尔在灌下半杯啤酒之后，靠在沙发背上缓缓说道。  
罗严塔尔所指的，是吉尔菲艾斯在立典拉德公被讨伐之前就醒来的事实。前往奥丁之前，诸位提督进行了一次不甚友好的抽签。而被幸运女神抽中之人，就是罗严塔尔。当罗严塔尔正不情不愿地前往莱因哈特的房间，准备联系处于“自闭”状态的罗严克拉姆侯爵时，传来了吉尔菲艾斯苏醒的消息。  
事情迅速地重回正轨。  
“吉尔菲艾斯提督，为你的苏醒干杯！”  
罗严塔尔再次举杯。  
吉尔菲艾斯也从善如流地再度举杯，清脆的碰撞声中，握住杯身的小拇指擦过罗严塔尔的食指。指尖因为迸发的电流而发颤，似曾相识的火苗蹭地一下子在小腹处燃起。他本能地抱住腹部，想要借此来掩饰不适。他弯下腰，手掌贴在胃部。此时此刻，就连衬衫磨过皮肤的感触似乎都被无限放大。等最初的热流消散一点，他勉强地抬起头，毫不意外地看见米达麦亚和罗严塔尔眼里紧张的目光。  
“你没事吧？”，米达麦亚凑近吉尔菲艾斯。  
吉尔菲艾斯往左边的位置挪了挪，避开米达麦亚伸过来的手臂。  
“我...有些不舒服”，他艰难地开口。  
米达麦亚提出要送吉尔菲艾斯回宿舍的时候，红发青年举起手，小幅度地摆了摆。“谢谢...我自己回去就行...不用麻烦”  
“真的没事吗？”  
红发青年坚定地点头。  
米达麦亚见状，也不再勉强，吩咐侍从把吉尔菲艾斯搀扶至门口，送上地形车。  
回到宿舍，吉尔菲艾斯就发了高烧。他用手臂扶住光滑的墙面，在几欲让下腹爆炸的空虚中，缓慢地走到客厅，为自己倒了一杯水，甚至差点握不住杯子。然而凉水下腹，却没有改善症状。他倒在客厅的沙发里，难受地缩成一团，大脑已经烧得昏昏沉沉，而下腹处的空洞，让他急切地渴望什么被什么东西填满。他咬紧牙关，手指用力地掐住腰上的肉。  
无济于事。

吉尔菲艾斯解开军服裤子，双手按在已经抬头的欲望上。红发青年平时很少自己解决问题，除了早晨去浴室里洗内裤的几次。早年的时候，他的神经不间断地长期处于高度紧张中，就是为了能在危险到来之前，为莱因哈特阻止它们。作为莱因哈特仅有的副官，除了保护金发青年的安危，他还需要梳理情报网、研究战略战术，自学社会经济一类的书籍等。如果不是吉尔菲艾斯日复一日地努力，想必莱因哈特也不会这么顺利就登上高位。忠诚与随之而来的执着就像无法摆脱地诅咒，牢牢地将吉尔菲艾斯圈住。等到秃鹰要塞时，在其余提督们被惊愕震慑住的瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯仍然能够行动的唯一原因，就是从年少时期就养成的习惯。千锤百炼中，变成肌肉记忆，镌刻在深处的习惯。  
处在欲望顶点的性器没过几下就颤抖着吐露白色的精华，吉尔菲艾斯的头部深深地陷在沙发里，背上留下的汗水将真皮沙发的表面弄得滑腻不堪。他努力地撑起身体，热流再度升起。后穴处一大滩的热液从那里流出，打湿了会阴，一路流到大腿根部。  
他的脑子昏昏沉沉，眼前一片模糊。突如其来的热感剥夺了他原本机敏的五官，甚至连宿舍门被人从外打开都浑然不觉。吉尔菲艾斯窝在沙发中，比之前更浓郁，更清晰的一道声音在他的脑海里响起。  
他想要被填满。  
想要被同性狠狠地贯穿，然后再把灌入其中的精液一滴不剩地吸收干净。  
仿佛只有这样才能满足饕餮的欲望。  
从未对同性产生过异常想法的吉尔菲艾斯被自己的幻想吓了一跳，他晃晃脑袋，想要把疯狂的想法驱逐出去。可越是这样，想要被侵犯的想法就往土里扎进一分。臀部往上抬，他努力地向里收紧穴口，才没有让更多的热液从那里涌出。手指颤抖地在后穴的入口浅浅戳刺，刚一接触到湿润的入口，那里的软肉就迫不及待地收紧，紧紧咬住自己的手指。  
混沌的意识逐渐变为清晰的目标。他从未感受过性爱的身体急需被人从里到外地开发，理性崩塌的灵魂正在妄想一场酣畅淋漓的性事。  
“莱...莱因哈特大人”  
他无意识地呼唤挚友的名字，即便知道对方根本不可能出现在这里。手指碰到蠕动的内部，全身紧绷，穴口又涌出一大滩淫液，将整只手都变得湿哒哒。吉尔菲艾斯泄出软软的泣音，腰部以下的地方除了热以外就没有其他的感触。  
就在这时，一双有力的胳膊圈住吉尔菲艾斯的腰部。一道阴影从沙发的上方罩下，吉尔菲艾斯被莱因哈特扣住腰部，从沙发里坐起，软软地靠在莱因哈特怀里。金发青年嗅到浓郁的兰花香，不是清晨盛开时淡淡的清香，而是与情欲混在一起。花蕊顺服地低头，晶莹的花蜜顺着柔嫩的花瓣一点一点滴落，引诱工蜂们前来抢食。他深吸一口气，吉尔菲艾斯的味道，相拥的肉体，以及对方似有若无地软糯呻吟，都让他无比确信一件自己曾经怀疑过的事情。  
渴望化为利剑，刺破两人之间暧昧的轻纱。  
他渴望比手指更加直接的触碰。  
他想要吉尔菲艾斯。  
吉尔菲艾斯在察觉到有人靠近时，身体不由自主地绷紧。当他意识到拥抱自己的人是莱因哈特时，十多年朝夕相处的过往又让他逐渐放松下来。他睁开紧闭的眼睛，饱含水分的双眼在月光之下，显得迷蒙。  
莱因哈特的嘴唇蠕动，似乎想要说些什么。一根手指抵在他微微张开的嘴唇上，吉尔菲艾斯张开手臂，回抱莱因哈特拥有紧实肌肉的腰部。金发青年沉默地抱住吉尔菲艾斯，舌头轻轻地划过通红的耳垂。吉尔菲艾斯没有挣扎，在湿热的触感顺着耳垂一路下滑至脖颈外侧时，朝莱因哈特的耳边吹出热气。等莱因哈特如他所愿地抬起头，吉尔菲艾斯主动地向前倾，将自己的嘴唇贴上莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特很快就把主导权夺了过来。  
他桥开始吉尔菲艾斯的柔嫩的唇瓣，舌头不容拒绝地深入其中，卷住对方的舌头。他一边用深深地吻住吉尔菲艾斯，一边把环在腰部的手改为捏住胯部，将吉尔菲艾斯缓缓地放倒在沙发中。彻底褪下吉尔菲艾斯已经湿透了的军裤，仅仅和莱因哈特接吻就让红发青年又硬了起来，直挺挺地抵在好友的大腿处。更别提后面已经变成湿润松软的后穴。  
莱因哈特的呼吸变得急促，清凉的眼神变得暗沉。他褪下自己的军裤，把勃起的性器和吉尔菲艾斯的抵在一起。  
柱身被坚硬的龟头划过，铃口处渗出的腺液抹在吉尔菲艾斯身上。  
“唔...嗯...求您”  
被莱因哈特握住根部撸动的感觉让吉尔菲艾斯的呻吟卡在胸里，腰部晃动，想要逃离滔天的羞耻感。下巴被人捏住，莱因哈特清凉的声音响起。  
“睁开眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯”  
吉尔菲艾斯昂起头，喉结上下滚动。他难受地轻哼，就像一朵即将折断的花朵。  
但罗严克拉姆侯爵不允许吉尔菲艾斯逃避。他加重手上的力道，在不会伤到好友的力度下，向对方表明决心。  
“我命令你，吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特的嗓音因为情欲而显得暗哑，“为我打开身体”  
吉尔菲艾斯在啜泣中睁开蔚蓝色的眼眸，手臂抱住大腿，把它们往两边拉开。  
那个地方从未被如此粗壮的身体插入，肉刃划开紧致的内壁，强硬地在甬道里横冲直撞。吉尔菲艾斯在甬道的痉挛中，几乎以为自己要被整个顶穿。他两眼发黑地倒在莱因哈特身下，穴口咬住阴茎，艰难地收缩。  
吉尔菲艾斯咬得很紧，莱因哈特不上不下地也很难受。他用手捏住吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎，手指一边揉捏敏感的囊袋，一边撸动挺直的柱身。莱因哈特的安抚很快便起到效果。吉尔菲艾斯在他的揉捏下，身体逐渐放松。最后一道屏障被撤除，原本就湿润的后穴被金发青年一下子捅到底。穴口的褶皱被拉至，甬道里分泌出更多用于润滑的液体，仿佛最初的紧涩只是幻象，这具身体本身就是用来享受性爱。吉尔菲艾斯配合莱因哈特挺入的动作把臀部往上送，此时此刻，欲念在两人连接之处一下子炸开，向四肢百骸涌去。  
而在令人喘不过气，几乎要溺毙的快感里，吉尔菲艾斯舒服地惊叫。颤抖的大腿根部缠上莱因哈特的腰部，以献祭的姿势把最柔软的内里展现在对方眼前。在惊愕与欲望编制而成的交响曲里，他们略过广阔的慢板，在轻快的小调中拥抱，等他们抵达全曲最宏大的乐章时，莱因哈特在锲而不舍地努力与尝试下，终于找到吉尔菲艾斯最有感觉的一点。  
也许这就是前列腺高潮的快感，吉尔菲艾斯迷迷糊糊地想到。甬道里最敏感的地方被人反复地戳刺，又粗又大的阴茎每一次都抽离穴口，然后在下一次的狠狠撞击中，准确地碰到他的前列腺。  
灼热的阴茎被吉尔菲艾斯柔软湿润的内里紧紧裹住，安静的房间里除了两人粗重的呼吸声以外，就只剩下囊袋撞击臀部的声响和阴茎搅弄后穴的水声。莱因哈特粗暴地用手掐住吉尔菲艾斯的胯部，在上面留下青紫的淤痕。耸立的性器和突突跳动的筋脉无不昭示他的感觉也很好。  
不间断地戳刺前列腺让吉尔菲艾斯很快地去了两次，他用哭腔向莱因哈特服软，却在下一次毫不留情地撞击里，留下生理性的泪水。  
身体变得很奇怪。  
空气里的硝烟味已经浓厚得让他无法呼吸，只要一张嘴，就能感觉到无数的空气因子钻入口中。不单单是如此，张开的毛孔此时也成了最好的接收器。身体在气味的刺激下愈发兴奋，内里的小嘴不不知疲倦地裹住莱因哈特，牢牢抓住放过饱餐一顿的机会。他瘫软地倒在沙发里，已经无力支持的手臂软到在扶手处，修长的双腿无力地向两边大敞。  
阴茎又一次狠狠地擦过让他几欲升天的那一点，吉尔菲艾斯因为哭喊而沙哑的嗓子火辣辣地痛着，他自暴自弃地向里收紧小腹，上方果然传来莱因哈特舒服的轻哼。红发青年仰起头，白皙脆弱的脖颈就像在湖中游动的天鹅。  
也许自己应该让莱因哈特更舒服一点，吉尔菲艾斯默默地想到。  
但是没等他再一次配合，莱因哈特突然加快频率。阴茎往里撞入又抽出，根本不给吉尔菲艾斯反应和休息的时间。金发青年还很年轻，并不能在性事中分心，从而照顾伴侣的感受。汗水从他饱满的额头滑下，落在吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊处。  
性器仿佛要在红发青年柔嫩的腹部捅出一个窟窿。被人压住腹部，这种即将被捅穿的错觉愈发明显。莱因哈特在不断地撞击中，进入了最深处的腔体。隐秘的部位被冠头扯开，软肉被粗暴地搅弄。  
“呜...哈啊！”  
吉尔菲艾斯被弄得又去了一次，性器流出透明的液体，萎靡不振地耷拉在腹部。  
太过了。  
这一切都往超出预计的方向狂奔而去。  
莱因哈特不再掐住吉尔菲艾斯的腹部。他把双手放在吉尔菲艾斯的大腿根部，把那双修长的腿往前按在对方的腹部，身下更加畅通无阻地顶入，整根没入，又整根抽出。  
最终高潮来临的时候，莱因哈特胀大的阴茎一下子埋入吉尔菲艾斯的最深处。微凉的精液成股地喷射在红发青年的甬道里。吉尔菲艾斯的大腿止不住地哆嗦，又有一股精液被射入深处的腔体。  
头部深深地埋入沙发里，吉尔菲艾斯舒服得几乎直不起腰。废墟中的兰花以不屈的姿态盛放，灭顶的洪流化为清醒的闪电直击心灵。  
吉尔菲艾斯迷茫的看向熟悉的天花板。  
他明白，有些人，有些事，即将被彻底改变。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫挨我。  
这篇是HE。


	3. 鸣动

在那之后，莱因哈特命人把吉尔菲艾斯的东西全部搬到自己的府邸。在金发青年的脑海里，仍保留黄金树王朝自建立以来的旧传统。尽管他提倡改革，废除旧有的习俗，但他在面对情感问题时，依然不能免俗地认为只要发生了关系，就得负责任。吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特都很明智地选择了缄默，闭口不谈那晚发生的意外。红发青年没有试图阻止莱因哈特把他的东西搬入宰相府的行为，也接受了金发青年隔天早上赠予的玫瑰，但这并不代表他的心里没有波动。  
他们做爱的频率愈来愈频繁。  
每到午夜，当下腹处那股熟悉的热流从鼠蹊处攀升，红发青年都会不由自主地蜷缩身体，手掌握成拳头。而莱因哈特总是能察觉到吉尔菲艾斯的异常。他会从身后抱住红发青年，一边舔舐脊椎和脖颈交汇处的凸起，一边用指尖抚摸吉尔菲艾斯腰上敏感的软肉。结实的手臂绕过吉尔菲艾斯的腰腹，探入宽松的睡裤，握住沉睡其中的欲望。性器会在莱因哈特日渐成熟的抚慰技巧里抬头，而它的主人会受不了地挺腰，嘴里泄出软软的呻吟。酸麻的快感在小腹深处萦绕，星星点点的欲念最终汇聚于一点，喷发而出。  
被莱因哈特贯穿的一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯总能闻到熟悉的硝烟味。他恍惚地看向床头柜，怀疑自己的嗅觉是不是出了什么问题。但很快，他就被身后强有力的撞击给拖入情欲的深渊，没有精力去思考。  
隔天早晨，吉尔菲艾斯揉着酸疼的腰部，从床上坐起。莱因哈特的手搭在他的腹部，浅浅的呼吸声表明对方暂时不会醒来。吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地把金发青年的手臂从身上挪开，费力地爬起来。  
奥丁清晨的阳光，空气里飞舞的灰尘，从窗外飘入的花香...  
莱因哈特每次都会帮吉尔菲艾斯清理。而这种清爽舒适的感觉，让吉尔菲艾斯不由自主地产生错觉，仿佛他们不是在发泄人类原始的欲望，而是享受自人类诞生以来就存在的，极致的愉悦。  
成为莱因哈特的床伴并没有吉尔菲艾斯的生活带来额外的不便。与他们二人关系亲密的武将们，从一开始就默认了莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯之间超越友谊的感情。等到他们终于跨过精神，发展到肉体相交的那一步时，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔等人似乎并没有很惊讶。甚至连奥贝斯坦，在试图旁敲侧击式地提出谏言时，当他才说出吉尔菲艾斯的名字，莱因哈特就不悦地沉下脸，眼睛里两颗冰蓝色的太阳沉沉地燃烧。奥贝斯坦便没再说下去。  
吉尔菲艾斯跟随莱因哈特，从来都没有想过从金发青年那里索取什么。权力和金钱，人类自诞生以来便为了这两样东西争得头破血流。但红发青年对他们丝毫不感兴趣。他既不贪恋权势，也不喜欢过分奢靡的生活。也许是骨子里的穷酸使然，每每跟随莱因哈特出入高级酒会或者娱乐用的设施时，他总会不由自主地产生厌烦情绪。正因为如此，吉尔菲艾斯在罗严克拉姆集团里，是一位完美的人。如果他愿意，甚至可以取代莱因哈特。试问谁不会为红发青年散发出来的，纯净剔透的光芒而倾倒？但吉尔菲艾斯绝不会背叛莱因哈特。有这样的人待在身边，罗严克拉姆侯爵将毫无弱点，无懈可击。  
吉尔菲艾斯开始变得嗜睡。  
最近一段时间，莱因哈特正在策划幼帝绑架案的事宜，每天都忙到很晚，有时候干脆睡在办公室。他们在上周四的早上探讨过兰斯贝儿伯爵的计划，吉尔菲艾斯在看到莱因哈特眼里势在必得的光芒之后，垂下眼帘，选择了沉默。罗严克拉姆侯爵想要征服宇宙，就不会把士兵和民众的性命放在心里。当他想要彻底消灭自由行星同盟，扩大银河帝国的版图时，吉尔菲艾斯又怎么能够说出请您适可而止这样的话呢？曾经吉尔菲艾斯还天真地相信人与人之间能够在某一个时刻达成和解，如果同盟与帝国的元首与民众们可以开诚布公地坐在名为交流的圆桌上，摒弃偏见，友好地谈一谈，和平将不再是遥遥无期的梦想。但待在莱因哈特身边的这些年，他渐渐意识到，仅仅是言语并不能让人们心意相通。最终，大家总是会站在各自的立场上，向彼此举起武器。也许这就是人类，吉尔菲艾斯在心里默默想到。我们除了伤害彼此，在飞溅的鲜血和碎骨中获得文明的归属感，别无他法。  
刚开始，吉尔菲艾斯没有发现身体的异常。这种变化本身就很缓慢。当莱因哈特三天都没有与吉尔菲艾斯睡在一起后，红发青年在第四天的早晨，惊讶地发觉自己睡过了头。向来准时的生物钟就像死机一般，连挣扎都没有，就让吉尔菲艾斯直接一觉睡到早上十点。当他匆忙地完成梳洗，坐上地形车赶到军部时，正好遇到从里面出来的奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦闪烁着不祥红光的义眼把吉尔菲艾斯上下打量一番，“真是少见”，冰凉冷淡的声音响起。  
吉尔菲艾斯尴尬地笑了笑，没有试图解释。  
除了不规律的生物钟，吉尔菲艾斯的食欲也逐渐下降，就连他最喜爱的黑啤酒加鸡蛋清都尝起来索然无味。面对酒保特意调制的饮品，红发青年小心翼翼地喝下一小口。喉咙升起熟悉的呕吐欲，他用尽自制力才面带微笑地咽下曾经香甜可口的酒精，没有让酒保看出端倪。他感到很饿，却又什么都吃不下。  
他开始变得不再像自己。注意力没法再像以前那般集中，批文件时总是会看错条款，就连重要的军事会议，他也频频走神。吉尔菲艾斯觉得也许是秃鹰要塞时受伤的后遗症，于是他联系治疗官，把能做的测试全都做了一遍。  
报告的结果让他大吃一惊。  
血检显示，吉尔菲艾斯体内含有的艾尔法形蛋白酶的数量要比正常人高出整整十几倍。艾尔法形蛋白酶原本是人体无数种蛋白酶的一种，但如果超出安全指数，就会对性产生生理性的渴求。就像饥渴症，尽管胃已经几乎要撑满，但在饥渴的趋势下，病人仍然会义无反顾地往嘴里灌水。因为医学史上鲜少出现相似病例，医疗官们除了一字一句地读出医学论文里的内容以外，束手无措。  
莱因哈特也在场。  
金发青年拿起报告，只读了一小段概要就皱起眉头。他不耐烦地用手指戳着电子屏幕，拉到结论那一块。至今尚未有特效药，作者轻描淡写的一行字深深地刺痛莱因哈特的心。金发青年在潜意识里，把吉尔菲艾斯的后遗症归结为自己的错误。如果在下达命令时，不要特意吩咐卫兵解除吉尔菲艾斯的武器，那事情就会往完全不同的方向发展：吉尔菲艾斯不需要用肉体来拯救莱因哈特，他只需拔出相位枪，就能轻轻松松地了结安森巴哈。  
全都是他的责任。  
莱因哈特把论文放在一边，锐利的视线划过空气，略过几位战战兢兢的医疗员们，落在首席医疗官身上。  
“我一个人能满足吉尔菲艾斯的需求吗？”  
金发青年问得很诚恳，语调平静，但是问题本身却极为诡异。好在首席医疗官文森茨.埃尔文已经年逾五十岁，为莱因哈特服务以前是高登巴姆王朝的宫廷御医。人年纪变大，身体的确不如从前那般轻盈，不过与之相对的，心智却比年轻时要沉稳许多。厚厚的镜片后面，淡紫色眼眸波澜不惊地回视罗严克拉姆侯爵。  
“理论上来说是可以的”，埃尔文的手指在屏幕上戳戳点点，调出一组数据。“只是阁下要是真的尝试了，在您征服宇宙之前，恐怕身体机能会先一步衰退”。他拿下眼睛，从助手那儿接过眼镜布，一边缓慢地擦拭，一边继续说道：“您应该明白下官的意思”  
莱因哈特站在原地，没有动。许久，他像是从某种思绪里惊醒，转头看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯之后，问道：“请问有什么治疗建议？”。他的语气已经不自觉地放缓，想必刚才的沉默就是为了现在而做的心里建设。  
埃尔文没有立刻回答。终于，在莱因哈特质询的目光中，他拿出刚才手指敲打的成果。“正如您在论文里所看到的结果，我们无法在短时间内做出特效药，甚至能不能做出药剂都无法保证。所以下官有两个提案”  
莱因哈特的喉咙里发出一声轻哼，示意埃尔文说下去。  
“第一，下官想接触费沙生物医药研究所，他们也许有解决办法。第二，下官建议吉尔菲艾斯提督在研发特效药的时间里多与男性接触”  
埃尔文很明智地打住话。  
莱因哈特与埃尔文对视，眉头愈来越深，寂静的室内，没人敢说话。最终，莱因哈特挥手让医疗官们全部褪下。埃尔文接到指令，不紧不慢地用眼神示意部下们。从未见过莱因哈特铁青脸色的年轻人们手忙脚乱地收起桌上的报告和体检单，一个个把头深深地埋在胸前，大气都不敢出一下地退出办公室。  
房里只剩下吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特两人。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”。莱因哈特站在距离吉尔菲艾斯半米远的地方，握成拳头的手垂于身体两侧。紧绷的表情里露出一丝只有吉尔菲艾斯能够察觉的颓意，一向华丽优美的声线在颤抖，“你会怪我吗？”  
红发青年走上前，摊开手掌，包裹住莱因哈特紧握的双手。他和煦的气质没有因为体检单的事情而产生波动，把自己的额头抵在莱因哈特的额头上。  
“我从来不会怪您”  
他轻轻地说道。  
“无论您做什么，我都不会怪您”


	4. 雷鸣

这一年，宇宙历七九八年，帝国历四八九年的年初，寒冬的余威仍然大肆张牙舞爪地霸占不去，春天的风和日丽迟迟未见影踪。但一旦到来之后，春意立即快速成长并驱走严寒，帝国首都奥丁的市街上缀满了锦簇的鲜花。微风吹来阵阵初夏的气息，透过薄薄的衣衫渗进人们的肌肤，让人们的心也跟着活跃了起来。  
一台高级军官专用地形车悬浮于宰相办公室前，黑色的外表和极具流线美感的外形，让这台地形在穿过普通的街道时，迅速地成为人们眼里的焦点。从车上走下的黑发青年正是银河帝国一级上将，奥斯卡.冯.罗严塔尔。卫兵们看到罗严塔尔标志性的金银异瞳后，甚至没有过多地盘问就直接放行。宰相府不成文的规定，任何一级上将及以上的武将们面见罗严克拉姆公爵之前，不需要致电宰相府预约。不过，和卫兵们所想的不同，罗严塔尔此次面见莱因哈特的目的，并非为商讨下一步的作战方案。  
莱因哈特的妥协意味着埃尔文制定方案时能够得到罗严克拉姆政府的全力支持。大开绿灯之下，医疗局与费沙生物医药研究室的对接十分融洽和谐。这么大的动作，显然逃不过奥贝斯坦的红色义眼。得知吉尔菲艾斯生理性的需求以后，奥贝斯坦建议莱因哈特在帝国的一级上将里挑选单身适龄，同时愿意配合的提督来为吉尔菲艾斯排忧解难。  
首当其冲的，就是罗严塔尔。  
通过情报网，奥贝斯坦迅速地拿到一手消息：即罗严塔尔在情场上荤素不忌，男女通吃。奥贝斯坦的副官菲儿纳整理报告时，曾满腹狐疑，不明白上司为何突然要一些花边新闻。周末的清晨，号称干冰之剑的男人一如既往地早起办公，批完一份军需品的资料单，桌上的电子钟显示为十点整。他掐准时间致电宰相府，莱因哈特才把吉尔菲艾斯从浴缸里扶回卧室，就接到奥贝斯坦的电话。前后时间误差，甚至不超过一分钟。  
侍从打开办公室的大门，罗严塔尔修长挺拔的身影随着合上的大门消失在走廊末端。黑发青年看见坐在沙发上的吉尔菲艾斯和他身旁的莱因哈特，以及坐在另一侧，全身散发阴冷气息的那个男人，奥贝斯坦。奥贝斯坦把一叠厚厚的文件摆在罗严塔尔面前。  
文件封面上写着一行大字，保密协议。  
惊讶转换为实体化的表情浮现在罗严塔尔棱角分明的脸上。好端端的周末下午，要他推到手头的约会，赶到宰相办公室，就是为了签署一份保密协议？罗严塔尔差点想要冷笑。奥贝斯坦抬起头，面无表情地将罗严塔尔从头到脚地扫视一遍，毫无血色的薄唇名称一条线。在奥贝斯坦的注视里，罗严塔尔打消了开玩笑的念头。  
虽然心里不情不愿，但罗严塔尔仍旧硬着头皮，端正地坐在沙发里。他看见莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯交叠在一起的手，斟酌一番用词，缓缓地开口：“阁下，请问您找下官是为了什么事？”  
言语是一个被人高估同时又被人低估的东西。至暗时代，亚雷.海尼森的一席话可以让饱受痛苦折磨的人们重新燃起生活的希望。然而，就在众人欢欣雀跃地庆祝战争困境的那一刻，言语又可以成为挑拨众人关系的利器，猜忌与怀疑在有人质疑犹大的存在时便会迅速地降临在曾经友善的集体中。罗严塔尔的情况比后者要好很多，但是莱因哈特沉默而又严厉的视线向他阐述了一个无比清晰的事实：银河帝国的掌权者，宇宙的解放者，罗严克拉姆政府的独裁者，此时非常的不愉快。非常的。  
罗严塔尔微微沉下眼眸，当他再次与帝国宰相对视时，妖冶的金银异瞳里流露出迷茫的目光。  
莱因哈特知道罗严塔尔在私生活方面经常招来恶评，他对此一点儿不感兴趣，也无意干涉对方在精神生活上的需求。虽然罗严塔尔直到现在并未做出任何越界的事情，人也老老实实地坐在沙发上，但是联想到对方即将与吉尔菲艾斯发生肉体关系，这一事实让莱因哈特仍旧很介意。金发青年似乎忽略了罗严塔尔个人的看法，如果黑发青年抗拒一件事，即便是莱因哈特也不能逼迫他就范。终于，长久的对质在莱因哈特首先发声中结束。  
“罗严塔尔”，莱因哈特将视线从罗严塔尔的脸上移到文件上，暗示的意味十分明显。  
拥有金银异瞳的俊美男人露出与自身气场极为不符的惊讶表情，“阁下”  
他的话还没说完便被莱因哈特打断，年轻的独裁者从他那白皙的牙齿之间冒出了一句似乎与现在的状况没什么关系的话。  
“当罗严克拉姆的家名尚未成立之前，你曾宣誓效忠于我”  
那是莱因哈特还只是一名十九岁的缪杰尔上将的事。就在发生克洛普休特克侯爵暗杀皇帝未遂事件，被派遣出去的讨伐军回到帝都奥丁的那个夜晚，在雷鸣撕扯着黑夜和风雨交织的厚重幕布中，单身前往莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯住处的罗严塔尔说明米达麦亚的生命落在门阀贵族手中的事情。在请求他们协助的同时，罗严塔尔宣誓今后将效忠于莱因哈特。  
现在这一幕同时浮现在莱因哈特和罗严塔尔的视线中。  
“你还记得那天晚上的事情吗？罗严塔尔”  
“没有忘记，阁下。一天都不敢忘记”  
“很好...”，不悦的表情虽然没有从莱因哈特的脸上完全消失，但似乎有一道阳光正从阴霾中显露出来。“既然如此，那么你可以开始阅读协议了”  
终于得到准许的罗严塔尔翻开保密协议，说实话，在奥贝斯坦和莱因哈特轮番上阵敲打以后，他非常好奇协议里的内容。然而当他读到第一段，看到协议要求自己成为吉尔菲艾斯的床伴，定期为红发青年提供服务，并且不能向周围人透露协议内容时，罗严塔尔怀疑自己在做梦。  
奥贝斯坦冷冷的语调适时地响起，“你没有做梦，罗严塔尔提督”  
被看穿的罗严塔尔瞥了奥贝斯坦一眼，继续往下读。后面的内容不是很复杂，除了吉尔菲艾斯的体检报告，病理分析以外，还有具体的作息时间表，里面详细地规定了与吉尔菲艾斯独处的时间与地点，包括但不限于宰相府的客房。  
最后一条，吉尔菲艾斯的病一旦被治好，关系自动废除，协议即刻无效。  
罗严塔尔的目光停留在这里。所以下官只是排解需求的工具，等到问题解决以后，又会被罗严克拉姆公爵一脚踢开。他在心里说道。  
全程，吉尔菲艾斯都没有说一句话。红发青年挺直腰，坐在沙发上。他用无声的沉默来默认协议里的内容，想必约谈前，吉尔菲艾斯已经与莱因哈特谈妥。只剩下征询罗严塔尔的意见。  
黑发青年看见吉尔菲艾斯脖颈处露出的一小片肌肤和上面淡淡的红痕，脑子里名为叛逆和反骨的感情一下子冲入大脑。他勾起嘴角，露出标志性的冷笑。  
为了把吉尔菲艾斯推到他的身边，冷傲清绝的罗严克拉姆公和令人厌恶的那个男人竟然合力布局，把一切都安排得妥妥当当。他到底该为罗严克拉姆公罕见的心胸鼓掌，还是该为自己肉眼可预见的未来哀叹呢？但无论如何，这个时候拒绝投怀送抱的美人，他岂非太过于不解风情？  
“下官愿意为吉尔菲艾斯的康复尽微薄之力”

略尽绵薄之力，罗严塔尔说的很轻巧。等他真的和吉尔菲艾斯独处一室时，心情却一反常态地向下沉了沉。  
“罗严塔尔提督，你想要啤酒还是鸡尾酒？”  
吉尔菲艾斯拉开宰相府客房的冰箱，蹲下身体，熟稔地问道。好像罗严塔尔只是他的客人，而非签订“保密协议”的床伴。  
这可真是诡异的场景，罗严塔尔脑里略过如此一句话。黑发青年斜斜地靠在宽大的沙发里，“请问有葡萄酒吗？”  
“酒窖里”  
听到吉尔菲艾斯的回答，罗严塔尔立刻改口，“啤酒”  
一瓶标注五百毫升容量的易拉罐被摆到罗严塔尔面前，随着咔的一声，瓶盖被黑发青年丢回茶几上。不得不说，酒精对于缓解尴尬气氛有奇妙的效果。等到一整瓶啤酒下肚，罗严塔尔和吉尔菲艾斯已经并排坐到了沙发上。他的手搭在吉尔菲艾斯的膝盖上，手掌里渗出的热气隔着军裤一点点地渗入吉尔菲艾斯的身上。大家都是成年人，接下来要发生什么，早已彼此心知肚明。罗严塔尔暗示性地目光落在略微敞开的卧室大门上。他是个“传统”的男人，能在床上解决的问题，不喜欢在其余地方尝试。更何况，这还是他第一次留宿宰相府。  
“我们换个地方？”  
罗严塔尔的嗓音里略微有些暗哑，与他的声线配合在一起，就像真空中绽放华丽烟雾的战舰主炮。  
电视里正在播放莱因哈特巡视奥丁周围军工厂的新闻。画面里，金发的年轻人站在由鲜花和彩带点缀而成的高台上，白皙的脸庞和高挺的鼻梁在摄像机的照射下全方位，无死角地展现于帝国民众眼前。莱因哈特站在高台上，用优美的语调诉说自己对于新成立军工厂的期待，以及拟定的最新国策。  
吉尔菲艾斯的视线略过电视上那抹耀眼的金色，合上的房门把他与莱因哈特的残影隔开。也许这就是蛋白酶超标的后果。已经被莱因哈特开发出来的身体正在小幅度地发抖，后方流出的液体在军裤上印出深色的水痕。吉尔菲艾斯被罗严塔尔压倒在床上，黑发青年从身后压上来，肉体交叠，彼此的呼吸在近距离的接触下缓缓地停滞。  
罗严塔尔咬住吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，手熟练地伸到皮带处，没过几下就轻松地褪下军裤。吉尔菲艾斯因为欲望而屈服，他抖动的腰部被人压住，布料缓缓地被拉开，已经湿得一塌糊涂的入口被人用手指抵住。罗严塔尔原本想要扩张的手指，在试探性地深入一个指节后就发现里面早已软得不成样子。吉尔菲艾斯的头埋在双臂围成的圈子里，臀部高高翘起。  
罗严塔尔直接撞了进去。  
黑发青年挺弄的幅度很大。坚硬的性器一下子顶到最里面，在吉尔菲艾斯的啜泣声中，又整根拔出。他们都不是初尝人事的处子，即便是最粗暴、最野蛮的性爱都能让熟悉性爱的身体欢愉地发抖。吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊红得不正常，前端在罗严塔尔毫不温柔的动作里一点点抬头。无处发泄的欲流终于找到短暂的发泄口，疯狂而灼热的情感化为庞大的蜘蛛网，裹住企图挣扎的猎物。红发青年的腰软软地向下塌，要不是罗严塔尔扶住了他的胯部，想必此时他已经彻底地陷在柔软的床垫中。都说通往心灵最直观的方法是性。罗严塔尔身体力行地实践了这一条格言。每一下撞击，都从里到外地把吉尔菲艾斯完全地，毫无保留地剖开。这是一场宣泄原始欲望的情事。  
吉尔菲艾斯无助地摇头，黏腻的呻吟因为身后的动作而卡在喉咙里。生理性的泪水顺着眼角缓缓落下，被汗水打湿的红发黏在额头处。每当阴茎拉平穴口的褶皱，划过柔嫩的甬道内壁时，吉尔菲艾斯总会情不自禁地仰起头。与莱因哈特一味地只知道往前顶不同，罗严塔尔在性事里更加地游刃有余。饱胀的龟头浅浅地碾过前列腺，又在吉尔菲艾斯陡然收紧的内壁里，整根抽出。穴口处的软肉痉挛似地吸住罗严塔尔，无声的挽留他。  
吉尔菲艾斯断断续续地泄出带有哭腔的呻吟，前列腺被划过的快感和欲望迟迟得不到纾解的焦躁感让他不受控制地收紧内里。臀肉被撞得通红，囊袋碰在上面发出清晰的啪啪声。随着性器的深入，甬道里自动分泌的粘液被一点点挤出，伴随肉体交缠的极致快感。红发青年每被操一下，就呜咽着把头埋得更深。  
罗严塔尔突然抽出性器。在吉尔菲艾斯带有不满的呜咽里，抬手握住对方的胯部，将他转了个身。面对面的姿势带来的压迫感更强烈。吉尔菲艾斯修长的双腿搭在罗严塔尔结实的肩膀上，被金银异瞳深深凝视的同时，阴茎抵上穴口。他看见那根深色的阴茎破开穴口，酥软的穴肉讨好地裹住龟头，随着罗严塔尔晃动腰部的动作，慢慢没入体内。吉尔菲艾斯移不开视线，好像两人的场景有什么神奇的魔力。  
身体里某一处隐藏的开关似乎被罗严塔尔给打开。他目不转睛地看向连接处，大腿根部不住地战栗。太过于刺激的视觉画面成为了压倒理智的最后一根稻草。强烈的性欲从深处迸发，也将这一场性事推向理智的边缘。  
一切都失控了。  
“嗯...啊”  
吉尔菲艾斯觉得全身的感官都被罗严塔尔剥夺，只剩下做爱的快感和刺激。  
罗严塔尔低头凑到吉尔菲艾斯耳边。“您的身体很棒，罗严克拉姆公知道吗？，他感叹地问道。  
“唔...太...嗯...大了”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇着头，想要驱散那过于猛烈的热流。他被罗严塔尔咬住耳垂，湿热的触感与前列腺被人抵住的双重快感让他无法拒绝。常年的训练让罗严塔尔拥有不输于装甲掷弹兵的体力，发狠地顶在吉尔菲艾斯有感觉的那一点上。红发青年的脑里闪过莱因哈特的脸，甬道更加用力地绞住罗严塔尔。  
他想要得不行。每一块肌肉，每一根神经都在为罗严塔尔的进入而颤抖。他想把罗严塔尔整个吃进去，完整地把对方包裹其中，直到把精液一滴也不剩地全部吸收。  
罗严塔尔发出赞叹的闷哼。罗严克拉姆公果然是吉尔菲艾斯身上唯一的弱点，单是提起他的名字，就能让红发青年往失控的方向滑去，陷入无序的混乱。他吻住吉尔菲艾斯，含住柔嫩的唇瓣，身下的动作愈发地用力。  
上面和下面都被人侵犯，吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己就砧板上待宰的鱼，被罗严塔尔一点点地剖开肉体，剃净骨头。  
罗严塔尔收起戏谑的表情，少有的抿起嘴。拉开吉尔菲艾斯的双腿，往根深的内里捅去。腹部整个贴在吉尔菲艾斯的身下，直到再也无法向里更进一步才停下。黑发青年已经快到极限。他埋在吉尔菲艾斯甬道深处，那里仿佛有无数张小嘴，吮吸他即将跨过顶点的阴茎。在紧致温暖的触感里，罗严塔尔喉结上下轻微地滚动。微凉液体在体内喷射而出，吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛上下起伏，前端流出白色的浓稠精液。


	5. 铁幕

莱因哈特发表公开演说，全宇宙公频抨击银河帝国正统政府时，在奥丁的另一角，即将出征，前往伊谢尔伦要塞的罗严塔尔正把吉尔菲艾斯压在战舰托利斯坦的司令官休息室里。贝根伦格和鲁兹早早地就被他们二人打发去汇总航路资料，罗严塔尔把吉尔菲艾斯推倒在地，犬齿轻轻地划过喉结。  
要害处被人掌握，吉尔菲艾斯身体猛地紧绷。罗严塔尔摸上红发青年股间沉睡的性器，不紧不慢地隔着军裤揉捏。吉尔菲艾斯张开嘴，咬住手臂。在托利斯坦里做爱的认识让他有一种前所未有的陌生感，升腾而起的羞耻成为了完美的催化剂。  
罗严塔尔知道一切的源头是莱因哈特。他俯身凑近吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊，金银异瞳把吉尔菲艾斯完整地映在其中。温热的呼吸扑在脸上带来轻微的痒意，吉尔菲艾斯别过头，想要避开。罗严塔尔捏住青年的下巴，阻止他想要逃避的动作。温润的蔚蓝色眼眸睁开，沙哑的喉咙里吐出三个字:“请放开”  
罗严塔尔张开双臂，搂住对方的脖子，嘴唇凑到吉尔菲艾斯的耳边亲昵地蹭了蹭。黑发青年的眼神扫过屏幕上慷慨激昂的罗严克拉姆公爵，转动一圈之后，止步于吉尔菲艾斯红润的脸颊。“吉尔菲艾斯提督”，罗严塔尔咬着身下人的耳垂轻轻地说道，遣词用句礼貌、客气。与之形成鲜明对比的，是他拉开军裤，扶住性器抵在穴口的动作。  
他很喜欢吉尔菲艾斯身上特有的恬淡气息。也许是天性使然，对方待人的态度总是很温和。无论谁与他相处，都觉得很舒服。热度带着湿意从被触碰的地方蔓延至全身，吉尔菲艾斯不由自主地颤抖。他想挣脱对方的怀抱，但是惊讶地发觉自己全身绵软，甚至没有力气抬起手。  
“我在此宣告，利用不法并且卑劣的手段来挟持幼年的皇帝，企图使历史倒流、强夺人民已经被确立之权利的门阀贵族的余党，必将遭受与其罪孽相等之报复”  
罗严塔尔捏住吉尔菲艾斯的下巴，强迫他看向电子屏幕。莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼眸深处隐藏着暴风雪，由正面对着他的时候，一股战悚的波动穿透了每一个观者的身心。  
“我们伟大的征服者总是用这样穿透人心的眼神注视他的部下们”，罗严塔尔的语调悠然地说道：“吉尔菲艾斯提督，当他注视你的时候，那双像鹰一样锐利的眼睛里会不会夹杂多余的情绪？”  
话音刚落下，黑发青年不等猎物的反应，就破开穴口的软肉，将自己挺了进去。被穴肉层层吮吸的触感太深刻，罗严塔尔舒服地发出喟叹。  
光是被莱因哈特注视就让吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己像是被强力的电流刺穿身体，敏感的嫩肉紧紧绞住罗严塔尔，绵延不断的水流声和彼此的喘息夹在在莱因哈特的演讲中。他仿佛变成了一个发泄欲望的工具，被撑开到极致再合拢。快感和欲念全部被另一个男人牢牢掌控，而精神又被空气里的那道熟悉悦耳的声音给控制。他产生了一种错觉，此时此刻，金发青年正站在他和罗严塔尔面前，面无表情地注视两具重合的肉体。  
啜泣般地低吟从吉尔菲艾斯喉咙里泄出。他脱离的手臂倒在身体两侧，胯部被罗严塔尔用力握住。罗严塔尔张开嘴，咬住红发青年胸前的软肉，对着那里拉扯舔舐。过载的欲望，饱和的情欲，吉尔菲艾斯失神地望向天花板。  
罗严塔尔将吉尔菲艾斯额头上汗湿的头发拨至一边，抵在对方饱满的额头上。  
“罪大恶极的犯人所需要的不是交涉也不是劝导，他们本身并不能理解这些善意的做法与良好的意愿，唯今之计，只有武力才能启发的他们贫乏的智慧。今后，无论有多少流血的事件发生，大家必须铭记在心的是，愚劣的绑匪与收藏绑匪共犯要负起完全的责任！”  
接近演讲的末尾，莱因哈特眼里的目光一点一点地沉下去。黑与银两种颜色的华丽军服，完美地衬托着他那绝世的容姿。但金发青年周身的气场却比平时要来得更加冷冽，仿佛预示着宇宙即将迎来严冬。  
昏暗的灯光中，罗严塔尔的异色双瞳在显得格外明亮。他吻上吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，加重力道，用舌头舔舐那处柔嫩的肌肤，在上面留下不浅的痕迹。手指深入微张的唇瓣里，恶意地搅弄其中软软的舌头。空气中挺立的红色果实被罗严塔尔军服上的纽扣剐蹭到，细密的快感如同电击一般刺中吉尔菲艾斯的心房。鼻子里泄出软软的呻吟，像是在鼓励又像是在催促。罗严塔尔咬上吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，不安分的双手按住红发青年挺翘的下体，暧昧地来回抚弄。  
“唔...嗯”  
从身体深处灼烧的热度侵蚀着吉尔菲艾斯的大脑，混混沌沌中半推半就地去往奔溃的边缘。这样的触感太过于新奇，罗严塔尔给予他的触感几乎要消除他心里的浓厚的犹豫。但在他不经意地瞥见屏幕里莱因哈特白皙俊秀的脸庞时，怀疑和羞耻的情感再次席卷大脑。吉尔菲艾斯张开嘴，尾音处颤抖地上翘。他睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，迷茫地看着罗严塔尔。  
深陷情欲的人不单是吉尔菲艾斯。  
穴内的淫水被人用力地搅弄，动静不小的咕叽声里含有罗严塔尔急促的呼吸和崩成几块的腹肌。罗严塔尔觉得很舒服。吉尔菲艾斯与他很契合，好像他们生来就是一体的。阴茎被甬道全方位地照顾，又硬又烫，每一次抽动都让吉尔菲艾斯红着眼睛，嘴里除了粗重的喘息以外，发不出别的声音。  
膝盖顶在托利斯坦柔软的地毯上，蓄势待发的阴茎发狠地戳刺前列腺。巨大的刺激和紧张让吉尔菲艾斯浑浑噩噩地仰躺在地，白皙修长的双腿绵软无力地敞开，任由罗严塔尔毫无禁忌地侵犯全身最敏感的地方。蔚蓝色的眼睛里蕴藏浓厚的水晕，夏日含苞待放的铃兰花低下头，香甜的花蜜顺着花茎缓慢地滴落。  
吉尔菲艾斯在无声地暗示罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔却另有打算。他晃动腰部，坚硬的龟头再次划开穴口处深红色的嫩肉，浅浅地戳刺。吉尔菲艾斯被悬而未决的动作弄得焦躁不已，他难耐地挺腰，想要更加直接的刺激。罗严塔尔的手摸上监护人红彤彤的脸颊，毒蛇吐露火红的蛇信，扭动柔软的身躯，诱惑靠近生命树的夏娃。  
“告诉我，你正在和谁做爱？”  
吉尔菲艾斯缓慢地移动头部，没有聚焦的双眼看不清眼前人的面容。堆积不住的泪水从眼角渗出，浓密的睫毛就像鸟类的翎羽。他张开口，嘴唇蠕动几下。罗严塔尔用舌头舔去吉尔菲艾斯脸上的泪水，接着吻上对方的嘴唇。他顶开吉尔菲艾斯的牙齿，与他的舌头交缠在一起。吉尔菲艾斯被吻得几乎要窒息，双手本能地抵在罗严塔尔的胸前。而就在他以为自己要窒息而死的那一刻，罗严塔尔放开了吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇，肿胀的下体直接冲入对方的身体深处。大开大合地操弄起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯被撞得两眼发黑，他软软地抓住罗严塔尔的手臂，身体被顶得上下起伏。罗严塔尔抱着不达目的誓不罢休的态度，阴茎狠狠地戳刺甬道深处的腔体。这几下原本应该是惩罚，但两人都爽得不行。  
吉尔菲艾斯已经快要到了。  
被异色双瞳凝视的瞬间，理性崩塌。  
他张开双臂，环住罗严塔尔，臀部讨好地向上套，让罗严塔尔进得更深。  
吉尔菲艾斯一口咬上罗严塔尔的肩膀，咸咸的汗液侵入嘴里。罗严塔尔抽了出来。红发青年早已适应侵犯的后穴一下子没有反应过来，微张的穴口和困惑的眼神为画面增添了一丝糜烂却纯真的气氛。  
罗严塔尔抱住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，把他扶到寝室内的桌边。红发青年再次被压倒，已经被咬破的乳肉贴着冰冷的桌面，身体被刺激得颤抖。正对面就是莱因哈特定格了的脸，罗严塔尔在吉尔菲艾斯停滞的呼吸里，就着结合处横流的黏液，一下子顶到最里面。阴茎的顶端粗暴地擦过前列腺，强烈的快感令吉尔菲艾斯受不了地扭动腰部，却让阴茎进一步滑到更里面的腔体内。  
罗严塔尔没再说什么。沉默笼罩在二人交合的肉体之上。  
吉尔菲艾斯趴在桌上，无助敏感的肉体让黑发青年更加发狠地往里操。当罗严塔尔终于闷哼一声，射出精液的时候，吉尔菲艾斯已经被弄得几欲昏厥。  
罗严塔尔用鼻尖蹭蹭吉尔菲艾斯的下巴，“也许下次，我们可以叫上罗严克拉姆公”  
吉尔菲艾斯抬起沉重的眼皮，累得连反驳罗严塔尔的兴致都没有。

12月31日，费沙标准时16点50分，莱茵哈特终于在幕僚们的陪同下踏上费沙的领土。米达麦亚一级上将和缪拉上将率领四万名警备兵，一起来迎接这年轻的帝国最高司令官。此时正是费沙昼短夜长的季节，这位金发的年轻人走在沐浴着蔷薇般瑰丽色彩的昏暗暮霭之中，让人觉得他本身就好像是一首诗篇般动人。不管是喜欢他或讨厌他的人，都不得不承认他的风采无人可比。站在宇宙港上看见莱茵哈特身姿的士兵们都感到激情荡漾，为自己亲眼目睹这位年轻霸主黄昏余光中的英姿而感到无比自豪。官兵们开始兴奋地发出如歌声般高昂的欢呼，他们忘我地高呼着：“皇帝万岁！帝国万岁！”  
米达麦亚朝莱茵哈特行了一个标准的军礼，“Mein Kaiser”  
“卿言之过早”，莱茵哈特虽然这么说，却并没有阻止底下的士兵喊他为皇帝。他向士兵们挥手致意，众人安静片刻后，震耳欲聋的欢呼声又再度响起来。  
“皇帝万岁！帝国万岁！”  
震耳欲聋的皇帝万岁声里，莱因哈特侧头看向站在自己身后的帝国元帅齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯。红发青年一直站在距离莱因哈特二十厘米的左后方，无比动容地注视着远方的一切。盘踞在奥丁大气圈中的帝国舰队如同一颗颗美丽的珍珠，而其中最为耀眼的就是停靠在宇宙港口的伯伦希尔。虽然与人群相隔遥远，却依然感到惊心动魄。曾多次参与动员大会，吉尔菲艾斯也见过士兵们群情激奋，斗志昂扬的模样。星辰的远方是彼岸，彼岸的尽头是浩瀚的宇宙。激情相对于个体，只是相对罕见的事情。而国体政党民族时代的激情，那就是规则，是席卷时代的洪流。  
吉尔菲艾斯的心里顿时生出茫然之感，隐隐约约地感觉到心脏处的一丝颤动。紧闭的窗户忽然被人从外部打开，外面广阔的星海一如既往地没有边际。繁星点点，永恒的夜晚像一块沉重的幕布朝他压下。由星辰铺成的道路就在眼前，却不知何处才是尽头。青年怔怔地看着幻境，头一次感到不知所措。年少时期开始为之奋斗的理想，想要拯救安妮罗杰和守护莱因哈特的念头一直深埋在心底，从未改变。但他能做到吗？他真的能做到在时代的洪流中，在席卷银河帝国每一个人的激情与疯狂中，守护好那只正在银河里漂泊的白色小船吗？  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我想要创造一个新的世界，它将拥有高登巴姆王朝所没有的公正和自由行星同盟所没有的效率。我不会将权力交给只会炫耀血统与家世的公子哥儿们，也不会将权力交给巧言令色，愚弄人民的政客们。过不了多久，你将和我一起君临美丽的新世界”，莱茵哈特忽然说道。  
美丽新世界...  
“是，莱茵哈特大人”，吉尔菲艾斯听完莱因哈特的豪言壮语，本能地说出熟悉的语句。他想起在军校的时候，自己和莱茵哈特外出看望安妮罗杰小姐，因为呆得太久而导致两人返回学校时一路狂奔，最后摔在鲁道夫大帝的雕像前。金发少年不屑地看着鲁道夫大帝，慷慨激昂地说高登巴姆王朝并不是自人类诞生以来就存在着的，鲁道夫大帝在顺应时代夺取权力之前也不过是一介普通市民。想到这里，吉尔菲艾斯的心灵一阵悸动，然而原因却不再像当年那样单纯。  
莱因哈特的手掌轻轻地触碰吉尔菲艾斯，指尖的温度让红发青年一下子从自己的思绪中惊醒。  
“没事的”，金发青年扬起势在必得的笑容，“相信我”


	6. 寒流来袭

“干杯！”  
“干杯！为新的一年”  
“干杯！为所创下的功勋”  
在充满霸气的干杯声交错当中，一个格外响亮的声音强烈地震撼着全座人的耳膜。“干杯！为自由行星同盟最后的一年！”  
在众人注视下，那声音的主人一边看着莱因哈特，一边高高地举起酒杯。他的声音和表情就介乎于昂然和傲然的一线之间。莱因哈特端正秀丽的嘴角漾起一抹微笑，也同时举起了酒杯，这时，四周响起一阵叫好和拍手的声音。发言人则因为获得此一殊荣而兴奋得脸色潮红。他就是依沙克.费尔南.冯.特奈杰中将，年纪很轻，和自己的主君莱因哈特是同一届毕业生。  
“年轻人可真是有精神！”  
米达麦亚拿着空掉的葡萄酒杯，略过特奈杰的脸，傲然的自负正洋溢在他年轻的脸庞之上。  
“我也还年轻，但却没那种精神”  
帝国军中最年少的上将奈特哈尔.缪拉今年将迎接二十九岁生日，回应的声调中，掺有和同样的讽刺意味。  
“你们似乎谈得正起劲嘛”  
两位提督把脸转了过去，随即恭谨地行了一个礼。他们那年轻的主君正一手拿着水晶酒杯，另一只手不着痕迹地悬于帝国元帅吉尔菲艾斯的腰后。如此明显的暗示让米达麦亚和缪拉不由自主地交换视线，就在这时，莱因哈特率先开口。  
“米达麦亚，你是能够记入银河帝国历史的优秀用兵者，所以我有一个问题，想要听听你的意见”。空荡的酒杯反映着灯火，在年轻的帝国军最高司令官俊美的脸上笼照着淡淡的虹色微光，“你觉得自由行星同盟会采取什么战术迎击帝国军？”。莱因哈特明确地把重心放在战术而非战略上，从银河帝国正统政府的成立和诸神黄昏计划的执行开始，同盟就已处于战略性的不利地位。大费周章地谈论过去式，不在他的兴趣范围之内。  
“我认为同盟如果没有在亚姆立札战役中元气大伤，应该会选择在费沙回廊的出口摆阵，与我们决一死战。但是救国军事委员会以后，同盟政府已然没有充足的兵力来支撑费沙回廊保卫战。因此，我想他们会试图拉长战线，把我军引入同盟的腹地内，借此拉长补给线。相较于费沙星域，想必敌军会在兰提马力欧星域部下兵力。同盟想要重现亚姆立札，但是以下官之见，我军的胜机也就在这里”  
米达麦亚闭上嘴，静静凝视着莱因哈特，年轻的主君脸上浮现出融合了敏锐和优美的笑容，对部下的能力甚表满意。“你的意思是要用双头蛇吧？”  
“是”，米达麦亚也对主君的洞察力甚表赞佩，“不过”  
“不过？”  
“下官有些在意同盟智将，杨文理将采取的行动”。米达麦亚垂下眼睛，坦诚地把内心的想法说了出来。  
莱因哈特从吉尔菲艾斯手里接过添满酒的水晶杯，示意疾风之狼继续说下去。  
“按照杨文理对奇招的偏爱，在兵力处于劣势的情况下，同盟军第十三舰队大概率会化整为小，对我军进行游击战式的骚扰。敌军在暗，我军在明。就算大部队不会受到太大影响，但下官真正担心的是输送补给的运输队”  
“断其补给，不战而胜”，莱因哈特喃喃说道。  
“正是”  
“如果杨文理真的采取突袭运输部队的战术，我方也早已准备好相应对策”。不知道是不是因为喝了太多酒的缘故，莱因哈特的神态和口气都展现出微醺之意。“既然我们已经身处同盟境内，直接从当地强征物资即可”  
米达麦亚的眼里露出惊讶的神色，莱因哈特的做法让他想起亚姆立札会战，只不过此时，同盟与帝国的立场进行了互换。  
自由行星同盟的骑士们总是不自觉地强调自己的立场和原则，从不让洁白的羽毛沾上污秽之物。但在实际需求面前，任何形式上的理想主义和浪漫主义都多多少少显得太过于不切实际，沾满知识分子们固有的清高气息。在任何一个时代，受害者往往是民众本身，无论站在他们面前的是民主的守护者，还是专制的执行者。横在枯骨之间的也并非主义的差别，而是以不同理念，不同国家为由的敌视。如果生活在宇宙的居民们不能深刻地理解这一点，而是探讨浮于表面的体制问题，和平绝无可能。  
简单地交谈了两三句后，莱因哈特牵起吉尔菲艾斯的手，朝观景台的方向走去。淡白色的星光笼罩在皇帝陛下俊美的脸上，酒精让莱因哈特褪去平日里具有攻击性的气质，整个人看起来很温和。吉尔菲艾斯今晚也喝了不少酒，白皙的脸上泛起红色，从脸颊处一路延伸到脖颈。  
流转的星光照在两人身上，就在这片光芒中，莱因哈特抬起手，用指腹轻轻地揉捏吉尔菲艾斯手感极好的脸。饱满的额头，柔软的脸颊，线条优美的下巴...  
甘甜而又温柔的气氛溢散于他们的周围，莱因哈特安静地抱住吉尔菲艾斯的腰部，鼻尖满是对方的气息。柔波荡漾般的微妙刺激感中，莱因哈特抬起头。吉尔菲艾斯配合地俯身，脸颊处擦过柔软的触感。金发青年的喉咙里发出轻哼，就像一只被主人抚弄的猫，张开自己柔软的腹部，露出手感极好的金色软毛。  
“好久没有这样独处”  
莱因哈特抱住吉尔菲艾斯软软的身体，慢慢说道。  
“嗯”  
吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地应道，不知道自己此时微微泛起红色的脸颊看起来有多诱人。  
莱因哈特搂住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，吻住对方的唇瓣，果然尝到留在唇齿间，独属于白葡萄酒的清香。他沉醉于吉尔菲艾斯所展现出的，一种点缀于纯真的诱惑。体温交融带来的舒适让吉尔菲艾斯舒服地闭上眼睛。两人的嘴唇分开，那两片粉嫩的嘴唇略微肿起，细细的银线从空中落下。他用手指抚摸柔软的唇瓣，脑海里只剩下吉尔菲艾斯流露瑰丽色彩的蓝色眼眸。  
金发青年的手暗示性地向下探去。  
“我们有一段时间没做了”  
莱因哈特伸手按住吉尔菲艾斯的后脑勺，用心地感受着怀中人弹性十足的肉体，扣着对方的手一路划过脊背，顺着腰窝处的凹陷，浅浅地戳刺。  
“唔...嗯”  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不出似地轻轻喘息，他睁开眼睛，看见那张熟悉的脸庞。抚过额角，手指触碰到金色的长发，冰蓝色的眼眸深深地凝视自己，仿佛千亿的繁星向他坠落。红发青年被压在观景台角落里的椅子上，他想要并拢大腿，却被人用膝盖顶开。他们在繁星点点之下接吻，金色的头发与星辰连为一体，让吉尔菲艾斯产生自己正在星间遨游的错觉。  
繁杂的思绪略过脑海，千言万语到了嘴边，化为一声轻叹。抵在莱因哈特胸前的手慢慢滑落，吉尔菲艾斯向后靠在长凳木质的椅背上。获得允许的一瞬间，莱因哈特按在吉尔菲艾斯胯部的手加大了揉捏力度，食指隔着军裤抵在挺起的性器之上。

留在原地的米达麦亚和缪拉无言地交换彼此的视线。  
路过的侍者终于打破沉默的气氛，米达麦亚手里拿着被添满的酒杯，轻微地晃动深色的液体，杯壁处酒液形成的水膜一点点地消失，只有上好的葡萄酒才会出现挂壁的特征。但米达麦亚却没有兴致注意这些细枝末节的琐事，他的心思正放在莱因哈特刚才所说的话里。  
“米达麦亚提督，关于罗严克拉姆公就地征粮的提案...”  
缪拉砂色的眼眸里露出犹豫的光芒，当他还想继续说下去的时候，米达麦亚挥手打断了同僚。  
“亚姆立札的时候，我们也做过同样的事情”  
“我明白...”  
米达麦亚拍了拍缪拉的肩膀，“罗严克拉姆公是我们的主君”  
缪拉叹了一口气，抬头看向天花板上漂亮的水晶吊灯。“第一次使用焦土战术的时候，我们没有反对，所以这次也我们也失去了反对的资格”。水晶灯投下的光斑落在缪拉脸上，略微刺眼的光线让旁人看不清缪拉此时脸上的表情。  
“一切都是为了...胜利吗？”  
缪拉把空杯放在侍者的托盘里，解开军服的第一颗扣子。他的酒量不差，现在却没来由地觉得身体一阵燥热，左右两只脚一只重，一只轻。也许费沙提供的酒里，酒精含量要比帝国产的高上许多？但他仔细地观察米达麦亚之后，发觉同样也喝了不少的米达麦亚神色正常。  
“我有点不舒服”，缪拉凑到米达麦亚跟前，小声地说道。  
“不要紧吗？”  
“也许是因为我的身体适应不来费沙星球独有的白葡萄酒所致”  
米达麦亚蜜色的眼眸里闪过忧虑的光芒，不过很快，他又把不安的情绪扫到脑后。  
“我出去透透气”  
缪拉说完这句话时，米达麦亚只看见那头砂色的短发在空气里划过漂亮的弧度。费沙的庭院具有商人们惯有的品味。虽然占地不如新无忧宫那样广大，却极尽奢华。花园里种满从宇宙各个星球上运来的奇珍异品，鲜红、纯白、淡红、淡黄色的花朵在隆冬中仍然娇艳地绽开花朵，仿佛在地上筑起了一条美丽的彩虹。走在其中，就像参加一场名贵花卉的品鉴会。唯一令人感到奇怪的是，里面唯独没有费沙星域的植物。  
不过缪拉也不是植物学家，娇艳的花朵甚至无法让他的心里产生哪怕一点波澜。走到庭院偏僻的角落，他注意到不远处的冬青灌木丛后，似乎有轻微的声响。好奇心驱使，缪拉收起脚步声，慢慢地靠近。  
透过灌木丛的缝隙，眼前的场景让缪拉愣在原地。  
吉尔菲艾斯提督被罗严克拉姆公压在长凳上，抬起的大腿勉强遮住了两人结合的部位，但随着莱因哈特腰胯有力的挺进和红发青年难以抑制的颤抖和痉挛，不难知道他们到底在干什么。  
“不...唔”  
红发青年带有哭腔的沙哑嗓音钻入缪拉耳里，视觉和听觉的两重刺激让缪拉几乎在一瞬间变得面红耳赤。身体比大脑进一步作出反应，等缪拉反应过来时，已经回到宴会大厅。剧烈起伏的情绪和砰砰直跳的心脏让缪拉明白刚才所见并非幻影，他拿起侍者端来的酒，狠狠地灌入嘴里。  
没过多久，消失一个小时左右的帝国宰相和帝国元帅重新出现在宴会厅里。金发青年看起来和刚才无异，而站在他身后的吉尔菲艾斯就稍显不自然。泛红的脸颊和湿润的眼神，被蔚蓝色眼眸不经意瞥过，缪拉听见自己咽下口水的声音。  
进入新的年度后很快地经过了两个小时，米达麦亚把酒杯放在一张桌子上，以律动的步伐走到年轻的主君面前。  
“阁下，下官先行告退……”  
米达麦亚敬了一个礼。莱因哈特轻轻地举起一只手回答。“祝你胜利，我们就在海尼森再会了”  
面对莱因哈特那无畏的微笑，疾风之狼也以同样的表情回应着。之后，米达麦亚又端正地敬了一个礼，那裹着黑色和银色制服的身躯就在吊灯灿烂的光辉下走向外面。德洛伊杰、布罗、拜耶尔蓝、辛查等麾下的将领们也跟在素有勇将之誉的上司后面相继退下了。  
接着，缪拉也站到年轻的主君面前，和米达麦亚一样敬了个礼。缪拉的动作一如既往地恭敬，但如果仔细观察的话，不难看出他正在颤抖的指尖。好在莱因哈特并没有注意到缪拉的异常。  
缪拉呼出一口气，行完了礼之后，迅速地便率领部下们离开会场。


	7. 无论成败

一切正如莱因哈特所料。杨果然采取游击战战术，当通讯器那一头传来嘈杂的滋滋声，莱因哈特立刻察觉到异常。当特奈杰中将率领的援军赶到现场时，所有的物资都已遭到彻底破坏，只剩下三十艘的护卫舰如丧家之犬般无依无靠地在战场上徘徊，加害者早已逃之夭夭。宋巴尔特少将服毒自裁，伯伦希尔舰桥的气氛降至冰点，只有吉尔菲艾斯一人勉强支撑自己在冰面上滑行的身体。  
“阁下，我认为强征物资的行为并不妥当”，位于将官列席首位的红发青年打破沉默，蔚蓝色的眼睛对上指挥席上那一双波澜不惊的冰蓝色眼眸。莱因哈特叠起修长的双腿，手肘撑在扶手上。  
“这是已经定下的方针”，他淡淡地答道。在遮音力场的作用下，只有距离很近的罗严塔尔和米达麦亚等人能够听清对话。“亚姆立札的时候你没有提出反对意见”，莱因哈特的表情没有任何起伏，舰桥内黯淡的灯光照在他高挺的鼻梁之上，眼窝处投下淡淡的阴影。  
半明半暗之间，吉尔菲艾斯追寻烛光，在两个世界的间隙处向身后望去。他感觉舰桥特别空旷，就连自己本身是否存在也变得模糊起来。没由来的哀伤袭来，此时此刻，他几乎要被痛苦吞没。他和莱因哈特正在进行着一场对话，自秃鹰要塞以后，他们在心照不宣的沉默中走向新的序章。但即便莱因哈特不和吉尔菲艾斯具体探讨银河帝国今后的方针，即便吉尔菲艾斯没有对幼帝绑架案提出反对意见，即便红发青年在心里告诉自己莱因哈特注定要成为宇宙的征服者，他仍然感到心中难以言喻的酸楚。他没有天真到以为战争不会带来牺牲，但他仍然可以看见一具具枯骨组成的尸体正向他伸出手，他能感觉到他们的指尖正在试图触碰他的手。从威斯达朗特星球被核弹炸毁的那一天，从银河帝国全天二十四小时不间断播放的宣传片开始，凄厉的尖叫，悲恸的泪水，他们与其说是单个的形体和面孔，不如说是一个坚实的整体。  
吉尔菲艾斯站在指挥席的左前方，身前是莱因哈特，身后是参与诸神黄昏的将官们。金发青年坐在华丽宽敞的椅子里，金色的头发随着身体轻轻晃动，在室内洒下一地金光。“离我们最近的是达希利星域和渥佛丁星域”，莱因哈特转动眼睛，视线扫过众人，意思很明显，他正在等待某一位提督站出来，承揽强征物资的任务。  
没有人站出来。尽管列席者们从不会违抗莱因哈特的命令，但是在他们的内心深处，想必也对强迫民众交出口粮这一件事情极为反感。战场上与敌军进行你死我活的较量是一回事，用枪抵在平民的头上却是另一回事。于是，提督们默契地选择了沉默。莱因哈特眯起眼睛，不悦的情绪掺入金发青年的脑海里。压迫性的视线又一次扫过众人，最终定格在舰桥的中央。  
当特奈杰终于下定决心，从队伍里站出来时，毫不意外地感受到众人的注意力齐刷刷地集中到自己身上。惊讶、不屑、鄙夷...特奈杰扬起骄傲的头颅，他在模仿莱因哈特的动作，然而熟练的动作并不能掩盖拙劣的表情和与之而来的违和感。特奈杰单膝跪下，“下官愿为您分忧”  
听到这番话，在场的将领们全部蹙眉，而罗严塔尔更是直接冷笑出声。莱因哈特抬头扫了一眼罗严塔尔，开口道：“补给是行军的根本，在我军新的补给到达之前，你的责任重大。同盟的兵力尚未被完全歼灭，所以沿路要经常和本队保持联络，明白了吗？”  
“下官明白！”，特奈杰挺起胸膛，大声答道。“下官定不负阁下的期待，顺利完成任务”  
莱因哈特轻轻地笑出声，看上去心情很好的样子。“既然都把大话说出来了，那你即刻出发吧”  
于是，特奈杰率领自己旗下的四千艘战舰，浩浩荡荡地朝达希利星域和渥佛丁星域驶去。  
当天晚上，罗严塔尔在托利斯坦的休息室内迎来了一位意想不到的客人。从穿梭艇上下来的吉尔菲艾斯没有披上专属元帅的披风，当罗严塔尔打开房门时，红发青年举起手里的葡萄酒。罗严塔尔欠身让吉尔菲艾斯进入房间。吉尔菲艾斯走到桌边，拿起一只水晶杯。深黄色的液体缓缓地流入杯中，罗严塔尔接过红发青年递来的酒杯，鼻尖萦绕着一股香醇的酒香。  
“罗严克拉姆公的收藏？”，罗严塔尔问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯也拿起一杯酒，“整个银河帝国都在莱因哈特大人麾下”  
黑发青年举起酒杯，与吉尔菲艾斯碰在一起。“荣幸至极”  
把喝空的水晶杯放在桌上，吉尔菲艾斯走到托利斯坦的观景窗边。深邃的宇宙中漫天星辰，吉尔菲艾斯伸出手掌，按在最耀眼的星星之上。玻璃映出璀璨的光芒，吉尔菲艾斯感到金色的星屑正在指尖漏出，看上去仿佛是他的手掌在控制宇宙。恍惚间，吉尔菲艾斯看见天使降临的画面。一位拥有金色长发的天使煽动背后洁白的翅膀，她的手正被另一位短发的天使牵住。两人的前额都很高，笔挺的鼻梁在光芒的加持下，笼罩上一层朦胧的雾气。花朵在脚边盛开，两人都带着精致的头冠，是由黄金和红宝石一起制成的皇冠。  
红发青年怔怔地看向远方。  
仍在襁褓中的婴儿被少女抱在怀中，白皙的皮肤掩在淡蓝色的薄布之中。紧接着是奥丁偏远地带的一座工业小镇，两位少年一前一后地奔跑，在他们身后的是成排的枫树。洒落一地的枫叶被两人踩在脚下，爽朗的笑声充斥着空无一人的街道。跟我一起来，吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特身着军校校服站在门口的树下，落日的余晖透过繁密的深红色叶片洒落在他的肩头。命运之船在时光之海扬帆起航，在诞生之初就注定要轰轰烈烈的宏大序曲逐渐鸣响，如同沙屑一般晶莹细碎的繁星缓缓落下。然后是燃起蘑菇云的威斯达朗特，画面定格在安森巴哈狂气的笑容和肉体被撕裂的闷响。广场中，有人在抗议，或者跪在地上，绝望地祈祷。他们无助的手伸向天空，暮色已逝，长夜将至。倒在台阶上的尸体背后，鲜血飞快地渗出。空洞的眼神和护住身体的双臂在诉说千言万语，鲜血汇成的河流洒在黑色的土壤中。每一滴都形同眼泪，每一滴血泪都完全是鲜红色。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬起头。脑中的幻象犹如残留的图片，画面变得模糊。而就在这时，有人从身后靠近他。透过观景窗的反射，吉尔菲艾斯看见罗严塔尔的异色双瞳。他没有拒绝罗严塔尔的拥抱，酒精让他的精神动摇，两具温热的躯体紧紧地贴在一起。  
“做吗？”，罗严塔尔低沉的嗓音在耳畔响起。  
吉尔菲艾斯解开衬衫的扣子，转身拉住罗严塔尔的衣领。唇齿相交，灼热的呼吸喷洒在脸上。  
他急需寻找发泄口。  
他想被罗严塔尔压在身下，在极致的快感和麻痹精神的愉悦中，忘却内心的震荡和疑惑。  
此时此刻，他渴求性。  
吉尔菲艾斯已经准备好了。双腿在罗严塔尔结实的腰部柔顺地打开，内侧的肌肤被军服刮过，轻轻地颤抖。黑发青年伸到后方的手指被软烂的甬道裹住，晶莹的液体顺着手掌滴落在托利斯坦的观景窗上。  
他一言不发地凝视罗严塔尔，黑发青年试图进入吉尔菲艾斯的精神世界，却在眼神的深处见到摸不到边际的孤独。裤子拉链解开的声响在安静的室内显得尤为响亮，吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀缩了缩，在罗严塔尔挺腰进入的一瞬间，发出短促的呻吟。他抱住罗严塔尔的脖颈，大腿向两边敞得更开。  
被硬物狠狠贯穿的触感很大程度上安抚了吉尔菲艾斯焦躁的神经，罗严塔尔轻车熟路地找到前列腺的位置，电流刺激身体的同时，吉尔菲艾斯向里收拢手掌，平滑的指甲边缘嵌入罗严塔尔的背部，留下不浅的红痕。  
吉尔菲艾斯的身材很好。紧实的腹部肌肉，修长的双腿，和胸前两颗深红色的果实刺激着罗严塔尔的理智。他把红发青年推在观景窗带有凉意的玻璃上，下身插入的同时，用手捏住吉尔菲艾斯抬头的欲望。  
黑发青年用力地向里撞击，吉尔菲艾斯红着眼睛，咬住嘴唇的样子让他的征服欲上升至顶点。手下的性器甚至不用特意照顾就已经完全变硬，罗严塔尔掐住铃口，在吉尔菲艾斯湿润的目光里吻上对方柔软的唇瓣。吉尔菲艾斯难耐地喷出热气，鼻尖浓郁的硝烟味又一次升起。他感到自己手脚发软，脑里糊成一团浆糊。被罗严塔尔放开时，他控制不住地张大嘴巴，一边呜咽，一边哭泣着扭动腰部，不成语调地恳求罗严塔尔放开钳制。但是黑发青年根本不顾吉尔菲艾斯的请求，自顾自地操着对方。全身的肌肉紧张地绷紧，吉尔菲艾斯就像被演奏者拉断的琴弦，在悲鸣中迎来无可避免的命运。成股的欲望在交响曲的高潮中汇聚于一点，吉尔菲艾斯睁大眼睛。罗严塔尔在陡然变快的冲刺里，又一次把吉尔菲艾斯射满。当精液滑过内里，前列腺又一次被尚未退去的阴茎划过时，吉尔菲艾斯大腿内侧控制不住地痉挛，被硬生生地逼上了干性高潮。


	8. 悄然转动的齿轮

总参谋长奥贝斯坦在餐厅时，恰好坐在吉尔菲艾斯面前。这并非他们二人刻意为之，也许是上天冥冥之中故意安排的也不一定。米达麦亚和罗严塔尔等提督已经于昨日前往不同星域，罗严克拉姆公的计划是引蛇出洞。自然，与伯伦希尔关系最为密切的巴巴罗萨也必须离开，这一顿午饭将是吉尔菲艾斯近期内在伯伦希尔上最后一次用餐。吉尔菲艾斯提前把副官派往巴巴罗萨去确认航路图，他心不在焉地用叉子拨弄盘里的西蓝花和几乎看不出形状的土豆，空闲的另一只手搁在餐桌之上，指尖轻轻地敲击桌面。  
坐在正对面的奥贝斯坦已经吃完盘里的食物，他拿起餐巾，仔细地擦过嘴巴。就在奥贝斯坦想要起身的时候，吉尔菲艾斯突然开口，请求奥贝斯坦把装盐的调料瓶递给自己。奥贝斯坦停住即将转身的动作，什么都没说就拿起食盐瓶，递给红发青年。  
“谢谢”，吉尔菲艾斯简短地说道。  
“你有什么事情想问我”，奥贝斯坦面无表情地坐下。  
“啊...不”  
“从吃饭的时候，你的目光就一直黏在我身上”，奥贝斯坦红色的义眼发出吱吱呀呀的声响，费力地转动几圈之后才恢复平静。吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己异常的举动已经在雪地之上留下脚印，他只是平静地看着奥贝斯坦，问题到了嘴边，即将飘向能够答题的人那里。吉尔菲艾斯试图张嘴，但是那些烫嘴的话经过脑部的二次处理以后又变成一根根尖利的鱼刺，卡在喉咙里。他心事重重地坐在原地，手里还握这奥贝斯坦递给他的食盐瓶，根本没注意到总参谋长面部表情些微的变化。  
“强征补给的事情并非由我提出”  
吉尔菲艾斯惊诧地抬头，他没想到奥贝斯坦直接把话挑明。参谋长的坦诚经由食堂嘈杂氛围的渲染，很快变成一把解开尴尬的钥匙。一分钟前还如鲠在喉的问题一股脑地涌到嘴边，吉尔菲艾斯放下食盐瓶，缓缓地问道：“提出的人是...莱因哈特大人？”  
奥贝斯坦的胸口轻微地震动，“尽管提出强征方案的人不是我，但我对它持赞同态度”。他的回答很巧妙，没有直接回答吉尔菲艾斯的问题，却也间接地表达了自己的立场。  
吉尔菲艾斯眼里的光芒逐渐地黯淡下去，他长长地呼出一口气。得到奥贝斯坦的回复，他忽然感到心里一阵轻松。“总参谋长，请问能否让你转告罗严克拉姆公爵我三十分钟后就会离开伯伦希尔，并且祝福他武运昌隆”  
“你为什么不亲自向总司令官阁下告别呢？”，萦绕于奥贝斯坦周身的冷气变得更加浓厚，“以军中第二人的身份”  
“我从未想过，也从来不是什么所谓的‘第二人’”，吉尔菲艾斯既心酸又快意地说：“我和其他人一样，只是作为部下效忠于罗严克拉姆公爵”  
“罗严克拉姆公爵并不这样认为”  
吉尔菲艾斯叹了一口气，不知道奥贝斯坦为什么要如此执着关于第二人的话题，他甚至有些后悔最初叫住奥贝斯坦的举动。他看到奥贝斯坦从谈话开始就保持如一的表情，感到对方那对不祥的义眼正紧紧地盯住自己，他不自然地转动头部，避开对视。“请听我说”，吉尔菲艾斯尽量用陈恳的语气说道：“我一直认为莱，罗严克拉姆公爵不是一个冷酷无情的人。如果我说我不想看到新的政府，新的银河帝国倒退回高登巴姆王朝，你会不会觉得我自作多情？”  
没有回答。  
“你觉得我过于理想化吗？”  
奥贝斯坦整理一下身上的军服，低头说道：“是的”。在吉尔菲艾斯果然如此的自嘲目光中，奥贝斯坦继续说下去。“我们愿意追随罗严克拉姆公爵的原因，不是因为他的理想，而是因为在历史的节点上，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆恰好出现罢了。固步自封的高登巴姆王朝已经无法再支撑银河帝国，变革之后，帝国需要有力的指导者。如果你指的是摒弃旧时代的意识形态，我和你的观点相同。但是在推翻旧王朝以后，建立新的制度需要基于对国家利益的适度而清晰的构想，而非基于崇高的原则和思想。简而言之，罗严克拉姆政府必须拥有一个务实而灵活的态度，尽管有时候我方不得不做出选择。高度理想主义，浸透救世精神的政策只存在于无聊透顶的美梦中。拥有精神洁癖的人，不适合、也没有资格成为指导者”  
“我不像你”  
“当然。否则成为总参谋长的人就会是你了”  
谈话本该就此结束，但吉尔菲艾斯忍不住又说了一句。“我发现你认为当前的世界没有改善的可能”  
“你认为有可能？”  
这几乎是一个不合情理，却又在料想之中的问题。当感受到内心的波动时，两人都吃了一惊。他们明明已经过了探讨理念和主义的年纪，但也许是吉尔菲艾斯正处在人生中第一次迷茫时期，他忍不住想要追问奥贝斯坦。他能理解奥贝斯坦，也明白光与影总是相伴相生的道理，但他仍想亲口听见奥贝斯坦的想法。他想听那个男人亲口说出来。  
奥贝斯坦用手扯住军服的领口。“正如我第一次见到总司令官时所说，如果我生在鲁道夫大帝的时代，因为劣质遗传因子筛别法，我刚落地就会被医院人道主义安乐死。也许是因为高登巴姆王朝的迂腐和堕落，也许是因为天生的性格使然，也可能只是因为我的义眼总是不太灵活，我成为了巴尔.冯.奥贝斯坦。我在自己身边看到的那些痛苦和耻辱的场面，还有无知，不计后果的恶行，贫困，绝望，哦，还有永远无法消失的酸雨。第四次工业革命，静能蓄电池的发明让成吨的酸雨降临在奥丁和它周边星域的土地上。行星奥贝武夫的庄稼们烂在地里，行星巴尔德的谷物、蔬菜和水果幼苗们全都无法在室外生长。和我大谈崇高的理想，公平公正的社会之前，我想问一问你，吉尔菲艾斯提督，你去过那些偏远地带的星域吗？你尝试过和当地居民交流吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯无言地望向奥贝斯坦。  
“银河帝国和自由行星同盟连年的战乱，仅仅银河帝国就牺牲了至少几十亿的人口。萎靡的经济，战死的丈夫和儿子...人们眼里的光明被扑灭，信仰之光不再闪耀。真理之碑轰然倒下，王权任人唾弃。如果奥丁被革命军占领，新无忧宫那些宏伟的雕塑被暴徒们推倒，皇室成员被拉到处刑台，谁还能在动乱的时代进行理性的思考。如果银河帝国连内部的稳定都不能保证，围在罗严克拉姆公爵身边的提督们不在良好的组织体系下各司其职，而是忙着用阴谋篡取权力，谁还来保障改革措施的实行。你觉得政治的意义是什么，吉尔菲艾斯提督？“  
“保障民众的权益，建立以前的社会所没有的公正”，吉尔菲艾斯答道。  
“如果我军不去强征同盟的物资，受到饥饿和疲劳困扰的将是帝国士兵。一颗星球上的居民，和帝国士兵的性命，在二者之间只能选其一”  
“杨文理还没有现身，如果我军补给线修复成功，现有的物资可以撑到决战之前”  
冷流划过脸庞，奥贝斯坦的脸部肌肉以不协调的姿态呈现在吉尔菲艾斯面前。“这是基于战术层面的盲目乐观，并没有战略上的实际意义。政治在脱去华丽的外表和晦涩难懂的理论之后，就剩下名为抉择的内在，只有幼稚的年轻人才会坚信万全之法的存在”  
“企图逃避现实是虚伪且不负责任的做法”，奥贝斯坦缓缓地说道，“如果生活在一个秩序井然，人们各司其职，社会快乐富裕的国家里，我也许不会这么想。要是现实真是这样，吉尔菲艾斯提督，我们也就没有必要进行这场毫无意义的对话”  
“我不会放弃”，吉尔菲艾斯的嘴里挤出一句话。  
“请便”

特奈杰的任务完成得很成功。尽管地处偏远星系，但是胜在基数大，所有居民星和补给站的补给全部加起来，竟也达到了非常可观的数量。巨大的压缩储物舱里装满从同盟境内掠夺而来的谷物与汽油等物资，特奈杰心满意足地坐在旗舰的指挥席中。和帝国双璧不同，特奈杰不是最早支持莱因哈特的那批人。诸神黄昏结束以后，想必未来晋升的机会只会愈来愈少。在通往权力顶层的道路彻底封死之前，他必须抓住每一个机会，就算必须要做被他人唾弃的脏活。特奈杰握紧拳头，时间不多了，他在心里想到。  
特奈杰经过位于渥佛丁星域边缘附近的陨石带时，一艘小型侦查艇正潜伏于内。侦查艇的船长看到光屏上拖着巨大尾巴的舰队，沉默片刻后说道：“把数据发回地球”  
“是！”


	9. 最亲爱的杨提督

杨觉得很苦恼。  
从伯伦希尔回来到现在，已经过去二十分钟。休伯利安号在帝国军层层包围之下，如同一只困兽，无法挣扎。向来敢于直面惨淡人生的杨提督，发愁地握住头上的黑色贝雷帽。如果杨的幕僚们在司令官休息室里，一定会看见魔术师唉声叹气的模样。而让同盟的魔术师愁得直跺脚的原因，并非为同盟政府下达的停战命令。恰恰相反，杨的内心深处有一道名为道德底线的标志物，而作为民主体制下的军人，服从政府已经深深地镌刻在他的潜意识里。毕竟不是所有人都有成为鲁道夫的愿望和被后人指着脊梁骨痛骂的“觉悟”。  
承受能力极高的杨提督，到底为什么愁眉苦脸地站在司令官休息室里呢？  
真相是杨看到了自己绝对无法想象的画面：宽大床铺上，正躺着一名身穿帝国军装的年轻男子。黑色银纹的军装包裹下，一具修长、富有鲜活生命力的肉体出现在他的眼前。杨和吉尔菲艾斯只见过一次面，在伊谢尔伦俘虏交换的仪式上，但杨并没有忘记吉尔菲艾斯的长相。此时此刻，紧闭双眼，浑身发抖的红发青年不是帝国军一级上将齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯，还能是谁？  
迷幻的人生，杨抬头望向天花板。想必过不了多久，帝国军内就会因为找不到吉尔菲艾斯而乱作一团。要不要致电罗严克拉姆公爵？如果就事论事地向对方说明，比如自己也不知道吉尔菲艾斯提督是如何到休伯利安号上的。问题是，罗严克拉姆公爵会信吗？正当黑发青年纠结该如何是好时，躺在床上的人小幅度地动了动。  
吉尔菲艾斯觉得很热。  
鼻尖呼出的气体吹在手背上，热流把已经高烧的大脑搅弄成一团黏糊糊的巧克力酱，几乎可以实体化的冲刷过他的四肢百骸，往身体后方的某一处冲去。他听见一道陌生的声音响起，但根本听不清对方具体讲了什么，沙漠中口干舌燥，几乎要被渴死的旅人抓住眼前唯一可以解渴的清泉，常年训练的身体在一瞬间反客为主地压上杨的身体，将黑发青年扑倒在地，跨坐在对方身上。吉尔菲艾斯不知道想要干什么，但身体却先于大脑，早一步做出了反应。大腿根部绞紧杨的腰侧，软软的质感差点让红发青年没有找到着力点。脚尖抵住冰凉的地面，勉强维持住平衡。  
一直到被人用臀部不紧不慢地蹭弄已经有感觉的下体，杨才尴尬地别过头，脸颊处染上一丝红晕。拿在手上的黑色贝雷帽早在被扑倒的瞬间飞出手心，他试图抬起腰部，想要把红发青年从身上给弄下来，却绝望地发现，疏于锻炼的身体根本撼动不了吉尔菲艾斯这颗顽石。似乎是察觉到杨的小动作，红发青年发出不满的轻哼，柔软的臀部重重地擦过杨的胯部。没有什么比现在更糟糕的了，杨在心里想到。  
吉尔菲艾斯的甬道在性爱的灌溉下早早地软成一滩水，黏腻的液体从穴口处慢慢地滑落，顺着大腿根部，一点一点渗进杨的军裤上，很快就出现一块深深的水渍。吉尔菲艾斯的大腿仍旧夹在杨的腰部两侧，轻轻抬起身体。角度的变化让膝盖恰好嵌入杨的腰窝中，在先前的自慰中已经半褪下的军裤连带灰色的内裤被退至膝盖。等到进一步接触的时候，吉尔菲艾斯才发觉姿势的不方便，碍事的军裤就像柔软的镣铐禁锢双腿的自由行动。身体的接触很大程度上缓解了吉尔菲艾斯烦躁的神经，他深深地呼入一口气，从杨的身上下来。把半挂在腿上的军裤彻底褪下，吉尔菲艾斯一只手撑在地上，另一只手把军裤的链子解开，已经挺翘的性器被红发青年白皙修长的手握住。  
杨看着眼前已经超出常理范围的画面，过于冲击性和刺激的画面让他没有来地觉得大脑晕眩。  
一切都像在梦中一样不切实际。  
又湿又软的后穴很容易就吃下一小节，冠头破开内壁的感触太过于深刻，吉尔菲艾斯被刺激得腰部一软。骑乘的姿势意味着红发青年为主导一方，受到重力的影响，吉尔菲艾斯直直地把剩下的半截性器整个吞入其中。他忍不住曲起腿，双手撑在杨的腹部。黑发青年能感受到红发青年像发烧一般急促的喘息，大腿根部渗出的汗水蹭在黑色的军服外套上。  
过了一会儿，已经适应了的吉尔菲艾斯开始缓慢地挪动腰部。性器在身体内部来回地搅弄，在顶到某一点的时候，他忍不住啜泣一般地低喘。漆黑夜晚中的街道，三五成群的年轻人在尘土飞扬中开怀大笑，朝街边路过的行人做出开枪的举动。没有赢家，没有输家，只有决堤的欲望与发泄的快感。  
迫切的渴望让吉尔菲艾斯再度抬起腰部，这一次他没有选择让性器轻轻地研磨让自己舒服的那处，在阴茎几乎要抽离身体的同时，重重地坐下去。重力完美地发挥了作用，饱胀的龟头恰巧顶在那一点。吉尔菲艾斯仰起头，喉结上下移动，只觉得自己就像被泡在蜜糖罐子中的蜜蜂，贪婪地汲取香甜可口的蜂蜜变成了他唯一的选择。  
房间里充斥着咕叽咕叽的水声和吉尔菲艾斯厚重的喘息声。已经彻底打开的身体把杨包裹在身体里，后穴像是有生命似地，舔食性器。吉尔菲艾斯控制着阴茎戳刺的力度，杨躺在地上，冰冷的地面与身前火热的躯体形成鲜明的对比。  
当性器顶到甬道更深处的一个地方时，吉尔菲艾斯没忍住身体的颤抖，要不是杨好心地扶住他的腰，红发青年一定无法继续维持现在的姿势。食髓知味的身体在吉尔菲艾斯回过神之前就再度行动，性器的顶端再一次擦过前列腺。甬道痉挛似地吸进，更多的淫液从体内涌出，如同花朵深处的花蕊，香甜丰盈的汁水被挤出。吉尔菲艾斯战栗着，在前列腺被顶到的快感中又一次高潮。  
酸软的大腿无法再支撑平衡，阴茎滑入更深的地方。穴肉哆哆嗦嗦地绞紧杨，杨在惊愕中发觉自己似乎进到了很深的地方。吉尔菲艾斯捂住腹部，那里被顶得向后缩，而他捂住腹部的动作让黑发青年产生了自己即将要把对方顶穿的错觉。阴茎顶端被腔体讨好地吮吸着，被无数只小嘴服侍的酥麻和随之产生的灭顶快感冲入大脑。汗珠从前额滑落，滴在杨的手背上。吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛，粗重的呼吸和紧紧握住的双手无不预示着他已经濒临高潮。杨在更加湿热紧致的天堂中被动地来回穿梭，没过几下，硬得不行的性器抵在深处，一抖一抖地暗示着什么。  
被人填满的快感让吉尔菲艾斯发出舒服地轻喘，他的眉头紧紧地皱起，双手抓在杨的腰窝上，腰部轻轻地晃动，让那个坚硬的部位更加深入体内。最敏感脆弱的地方被烙铁似地热度劈开，已经无法用理智形容的快感冲刷着烂熟柔软的甬道。被莱因哈特和罗严塔尔狠狠调教过的肉穴散发出淫糜的气息，里面又热又湿，杨被吉尔菲艾斯夹住，头皮发麻地攥紧双手，以此来抵抗呼之欲出的本能。  
红发青年左右晃动腰部，硬物翻搅柔软内里发出的水声充斥整个房间。他拉起杨紧贴在地面上的手，掰开握住的手指，一边将性器吞到更深的地方，一边把杨的手贴在胸前。吉尔菲艾斯的身上汗津津的，手掌的下方正好是已经挺起的乳头，像个石子似地抵在杨的手掌中心。又暖又热的触感极大地抚慰了心灵上的空虚，吉尔菲艾斯在某一次的蹭弄中，感到体内性器的变化。最柔软的地方被撑开，性器严丝密合地把腔内那些淫液牢牢地堵住，新奇与恐惧，还有即将与人绑定的满足如狂风一般袭来。他两眼发黑地坐在黑发青年的身上，被彻底破开占有。他能感到杨的呼吸声变得比之前还要粗重，逐渐紧绷的下腹和微微抬起的大腿让吉尔菲艾斯明白对方也正在临界点处徘徊。他更加不受控制地向里收紧大腿，内侧的嫩肉贴在杨的腰部。同盟军黑色的军服外套已经被汗水和淫液给浸湿，还有吉尔菲艾斯射出来的精液，星星点点的白色在黑色的布料上，就像点点繁星。  
一股一股微凉的液体喷入其中。  
杨抿起嘴。  
吉尔菲艾斯被杨弄得直不起腰。红茶浓郁厚重的香气压下来，精液被后穴贪婪地全部吞下，连续两个多小时的空虚与磨人的痛苦终于找到了发泄的出口。身前已经射过好几次的性器再次颤颤巍巍地挺立，跳动几下之后，流出几乎透明的腺液。他根本无力抵抗发情期，只能顺应本能地沉溺其中。  
软掉的阴茎滑出，多余的精液和腔体分泌的淫液从穴口处缓慢地流出。吉尔菲艾斯的双手抱住腹部，酸胀酥麻的感觉让他觉得正在被无数只蚂蚁啃噬全身，腰部不受控制地向下沉。  
被人下了药的红发青年怎么可能一次就能得到满足。  
阴茎离开肉穴，吉尔菲艾斯忍住下体处的痒意，用手推了推杨的腰，眼神暗示性地落在床上。还没来得从上一次高潮的余韵中解脱，杨就被人半推半就地哄到自己的床上。靠在柔软的床垫上，杨被地板硌得生疼的背部总算减轻了一些痛苦。红发青年找了一个舒服的姿势，背对着杨，开发过的后穴很容易就在坐下去的过程中将阴茎全部吞入。直到坐到底，两人不约而同地一起松了口气。吉尔菲艾斯的手按在杨的大腿上，在军裤上留下深深的印记，还带着火热的体温。黑发青年仰起头，视线落在天花板上。  
“唔....哈啊”  
吉尔菲艾斯小心地挪动腰部，想要将姿势调整得更加舒服一些。内壁再次被龟头刮过，吉尔菲艾斯不受控制地呻吟出声。他不再像前一次那样克制，被阴茎抵住侵犯的服从欲让他本能地想要讨好对方。红发青年努力地扭动腰部，被全方位碾压的内壁让他舒服得蜷缩脚趾。他断断续续地泄出不成调的泣音，每次依靠重力跌在阴茎上时，肉穴都会发出噗嗤的水声。这是一场意外的交合，吉尔菲艾斯被本能所控制，而杨则无法反抗对方的热情和过于对方优秀的体术。  
吉尔菲艾斯转而握住杨的膝盖，双腿哆哆嗦嗦地撑起已经软成一滩泥的身体，性器整根抽离，紧接着又重重地坐下。  
名为守护的誓言，依稀可见的未来，以及立于王座之侧的觉悟...  
一切的一切都在情欲中消失得一干二净。他仿佛变成了一只水瓶，在汩汩的泉水把自己填满之前，他永不知足。身体被撑开到极致又合拢，性器离开时，已经习惯阴茎尺寸的两片肉唇仿佛食髓知味地微微张开，期待下一次被狠狠填满。身体和性欲都被看不见的一只手控制，穴肉小心翼翼地含住龟头，已经尝过滋味的性器在幻想那处湿热紧致的理想乡时变得更加坚硬。被羞涩的小嘴裹住龟头的触感太过于刺激，杨忍不住闷哼。  
床铺发出吱呀吱呀的响声，吉尔菲艾斯在杨沙哑又富含情欲的轻喘中达到了性事中第一次干性高潮。他忍不住往身后靠，胸口上下起伏。透过红发青年曲线优美的脖颈，杨看到对方沉浸在情欲中的侧脸。情动中带有隐忍，隐忍中又带有平时不常见的情绪。  
比起之前，吉尔菲艾斯的喘息更加低沉急促。浪花把他高高地托举，接着又重重地扔在岸上。他咬住嘴唇，犬齿咬破柔嫩的唇瓣，渗出血丝，气流在喉咙与胸口之间窜来窜去。吉尔菲艾斯在与杨的摩擦中，被自己的动作弄得汁水横流。杨的军裤已经彻底被打湿，黏腻的触感让他觉得有一点不舒服，但显然现在已经管不了那么多了。囊袋随着红发青年的起伏拍打在臀部上，不轻不重的响声为情事平添一分瑰丽的色彩。吉尔菲艾斯不是唯一一个被发情期绑住的人，胀大的性器和越来越接近临界点的预感让杨无可奈何地承认自己也很舒服。就在吉尔菲艾斯再一次滑落在杨的怀里时，鼻尖恰到好处地碰到脖颈处的软肉。  
吉尔菲艾斯眼前一片模糊。这场突发的结合本不应该如此舒服，但他却无可救药地沉溺其中。鼠蹊部位抵在杨的胯部，后穴热情地将魔术师裹住，那里又酸又痒。  
失控。  
全都失控了。  
身后的夹杂红茶的硝烟味铺天盖地地袭来。在杨低头用鼻子轻蹭脖颈的时候，吉尔菲艾斯更加艰难地仰起头，进一步拉近两人之间的距离。  
“啊....求你”  
就在杨犹豫到底要不要让事情往比银河帝国正统政府还要荒谬的方向发展时，吉尔菲艾斯更加卖力地晃动腰部，让阴茎进入甬道深处，直接抵在前列腺上。红发青年觉得灵魂深处的欲望源泉正在汩汩地朝外喷洒泉水，阴茎破开根本毫无反抗之力的穴口，贯穿到底的满足感让他流出生理性的泪水。  
深处紧致湿热之中带来的快感让杨岌岌可危的自制力在最后一秒裂开，他深深地吸了一口气，在感受手掌下细腻皮肤的同时，配合起吉尔菲艾斯的动作。在红发青年向下顶的时候，抬腰把性器往里送去。  
黑暗中，吉尔菲艾斯仿佛感受到片刻的清明。沙漠中独自前行的旅人在漫长的折磨中，终于碰见一片绿洲。  
那到底是救赎的光芒，还是海市蜃楼一般的幻影呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯张开眼睛，其中明亮的光芒直直地落在房间里的吊灯上。他向后蹭了蹭杨，双手按在大腿根部，向外掰开。他已经没有多余的力气再维持骑乘的体位，瘫在杨的身上。姿势的改变让含在肉穴中的阴茎滑入更深的地方，吉尔菲艾斯本能地颤栗，穴口与阴茎根部来回地摩擦。  
杨的情况也好不到哪里去，甚至更糟糕。从士官学校开始，体能就不是杨的强项。尽管全程都是吉尔菲艾斯在主动，但是已经射过一次，让他觉得没来由地疲惫。吉尔菲艾斯睁大眼睛，他有感觉到穴口里似乎有什么东西要流出来。穴肉缠绵地挤压杨的性器，使出浑身解数来讨好伴侣。性器的顶端不受控制地胀大，吉尔菲艾斯哽咽地咬住手背，再度滑入杨的怀里。完全勃起性器硬得像烙铁，精液一股又一股地洒入甬道里。终于退出吉尔菲艾斯的身体，杨虚脱般地躺在原地，一动不动。四肢百骸像灌了铅一样沉，更加严重的是他的腰。长时间僵硬的姿势让杨觉得那里仿佛被一根小刺轻轻地戳刺，说不上很疼，但也不舒服。这件事一定不能被亚典波罗知道，杨在不短的贤者时间里，默默地想到。  
想到学弟，杨无可奈何地又叹了一口气。  
明明自己来司令官室的目的，仅仅是休息补眠而已。事情发展到如今的地步，饶是号称同盟智将的杨，也不知道该怎么收场。  
被浓重乌云遮盖的蔚蓝色眼眸终于在得到性爱的抚慰以后，得以恢复一丝清明。他用疑惑的眼神看向杨，“我们....”。开口就是沙哑的嗓音，被情欲彻底浸泡以后，尾音还带有一丝丝的上翘，与平时禁欲的形象截然不同。  
“我会对你负责的”


	10. 比烟花迷幻

“我会对你负责的”  
同时说出要负责的话，两人皆是一怔。四目相对，杨和吉尔菲艾斯的脸上不约而同浮起淡淡的红色。已经彻底想起来刚才发生了什么，吉尔菲艾斯饱含歉意地看向杨。他记不太清之前的事情。赶回巴米利恩星域时，同盟军已经停止攻击。而当他坐上穿梭艇，从巴巴罗萨赶往伯伦希尔时，画面突然开始变得模糊，记忆停止在显示屏幕上冒出的红色警告和身后一记下手不清的手刀。  
杨理了理衣襟，身上黏糊糊的。他出了很多汗，外套上还有吉尔菲艾斯弄上去的白色斑点。他习惯性地用手骚了骚头顶，无奈地看向红发青年。“额...我”，杨尴尬地微笑，剩下的话卡在喉咙里。  
吉尔菲艾斯专注地盯着黑发青年，他们的下体还连在一起，但是红发青年的表情，就像他在会议室里开会一样。杨没有继续说下去，吉尔菲艾斯略微歪过头，眼里露出疑惑的光芒。“我真的会对你负责”，吉尔菲艾斯加重语气，诚恳地说道。  
“不，不是这个问题...我是说...你不用对我负责”，杨把手放在膝盖上，缓缓地挪动腰部。清脆的关节碰撞声从腰部传来，他忍不住小小地轻呼。虽然有些疼，不过彻底扭过来以后果然比之前舒服不少。  
“那个，请问你能不能先从我的身上下来？”  
“对不起”，才意识到体位的问题，吉尔菲艾斯撑起身体，抓住床板。已经软掉的阴茎很容易就拔了出来，不过穴口被划开的触感仍旧让吉尔菲艾斯蹩眉，嘴里漏出低低的闷哼。  
“比起讨论意外，我想我们还是先去浴室清理来的”，杨别过头，不再去看吉尔菲艾斯股间正顺着大腿向下滴落的白色液体，“来的妥当”  
“啊，说的也是”  
“你先用吧”  
“谢谢”  
关上门，红发青年长长地呼出一口气，心里的七上八下的思绪在热水的冲刷下，短暂地被压下。杨几乎没有留下痕迹，除了大腿根部的两道红痕，那还是剐蹭到军裤皮带上的金属时一不小心弄出来的。手臂撑在湿滑的浴室墙壁上，吉尔菲艾斯湿润的红色头发柔顺地贴在额头处。水流划过被被雾气遮盖的玻璃，吉尔菲艾斯盯着水珠滑下朦胧的玻璃表面，飞快地思考下一步该怎么做。如果此时回到伯伦希尔，潜伏在暗处的敌人一定会在第一时间知晓计划失败。站在阳光下的人，无法抵抗潜藏在阴影中的敌意。  
将计就计吗？暂时这样吧。  
等吉尔菲艾斯清理完，把浴巾围在下半身出门的时候，杨已经从衣柜里翻出两套同盟军制服。他的军服已经被弄得又皱又脏，大腿处满是星星点点的白斑，外人一看就知道干了什么好事。他把军服递给吉尔菲艾斯，看红发青年的身材，也不知道能不能勉强套下。  
等两人都收拾好，墙上的电子钟已经过了半个小时。吉尔菲艾斯换上了同盟军服，站在房间中央。衬衫和军服上衣还好，但是裤子的尺寸对吉尔菲艾斯来说有些短小。倒不是说吉尔菲艾斯穿不下，胯部那里刚刚好，只不过比起正常的军裤，吉尔菲艾斯穿着杨的军裤，脚裸处无法避免地露出一大截肌肤，直到小腿下方。远远看去，就像穿了一条七分裤，哪还有半点军人的样子。  
“对不起，暂时只能找到小一号的军裤。一会儿我让先寇布中将把他的裤子送来”，杨略带歉意地看向红发青年。  
“没关系”，吉尔菲艾斯倒是不怎么介意。这是他人生中第一次换上同盟军制服，如果忽略膝盖以下的部位，在穿衣镜面前呈现的效果居然还不错。他尝试性地戴上同盟特有的黑色贝雷帽，刚用吹风机吹干的红色短发被帽子压下。  
吉尔菲艾斯转过身，抬起手，朝杨敬了一个军礼。“怎么样，司令官阁下？”  
黑发青年站在落地窗边，眼角的余光瞥见围在休伯利安外的帝国战舰现在已经开始有秩序地后退。陨石、残骸混杂着千亿星辰在宇宙内部散开，尚未褪去余热的战舰主炮仍旧向外散发出淡淡的微弱光芒。  
很少有人可以同时把帝国和同盟的军服都穿得毫无违和感。用杨自身打比方，他总觉得无法想象自己穿上帝国军服的样子，不是愿不愿意，而是合不合适的问题。就像他从生下来就喝惯了同盟的水，想要强行扭成帝国产的水，至少有生之年不可能。如果从头再来一次，比如成为帝国人，倒不一定。  
杨也抬起手，对吉尔菲艾斯回敬军礼。  
“很合适”，黑发青年没有掩饰内心的想法。面对那双温润的眼眸，在恬淡的气氛里，杨和吉尔菲艾斯相视一笑。很奇妙，好像有些人，有些事，天生就有默契感。如果帝国的高层都是像吉尔菲艾斯提督那样的人，是不是帝国和同盟就能相安无事地存在于宇宙两端，自由贸易、人口往来也不再需要通过费沙回廊，杨忍不住如此想到。但很快，杨又苦笑着把脑里的想法推了出去。如果宇宙里的人全都拥有相同的思想，高度统一和谐，从某种意义上来说，更加恐怖。  
杨走到墙边，食指按住操作屏上的红色按钮，打开房间里的空气净化系统。很快，屋内璇旎的空气被全部抽走，换成清新的空气。用力地吸鼻子都没能闻到精液的味道以后，黑发青年打开司令官室的大门，做出请的姿势。  
“我带你去会议室”  
吉尔菲艾斯的出现，让会议室里安静等待杨提督的幕僚们陷入暂时的混乱中。也许休伯利安的一般士兵不知道吉尔菲艾斯的身份，但是高级幕僚们都知道，帝国元帅齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯是帝国独裁者莱因哈特的半身。这样的人出现在休伯利安，还身穿同盟军服，这意味着什么？  
“今天是愚人节吗？”，先寇布说道。  
以往这个时候，素有教导处主任称号的莱姆一定会用他严厉的目光瞪视出言不逊之人，但此时此刻，莱姆本人也处在精神混乱的边缘。他还没有早前的停战命令里缓过神，就看见帝国军人身着明显不合身的同盟军服出现在休伯利安的会议室。莱姆记得休假的时候，被妻子要求陪她一起看某一步基于历史人物背景的电视剧。其中，编剧想出了一个奇妙的理论，在专制的独裁者成为铁血战士之前，与属于开明派的友人拥有超越朋友的情谊。可惜的是，两人的友谊在核能电厂因为种种原因而爆炸的时候产生裂痕，最终分道扬镳。参谋长大人睁大眼睛，举着咖啡杯的手停滞于半空。他不禁开始反思，编剧写出来的电视剧好像也没有那么侮辱智商，人生真是太迷幻，比烟花还要迷幻。  
“梅尔卡兹提督，请您带一些战舰离开。当然，连燃料、粮食、人员都一并带走”  
杨的话语让室内的空气陷入几乎凝固的状态，在凝重得让人喘不过气的氛围中，有人率先打破沉默。  
“提督，我能知道理由吗？”，先寇布的眼睛盯着杨。  
“一旦立于战败者的立场，同盟军当然无法保有和以前同样水准的武力。我想与其放在那里任由帝国尽数破坏，不如藏起来好。因为战舰失踪和因战斗而被破坏或者自爆，是很难去确认的”，杨的回答轻描淡写。  
“谢谢您的好意，杨提督。可是您是要我自个去逃命，而留下你一个人承担全部责任吗？”  
梅尔卡兹说完，杨的脸上浮起某种闪烁的表情。尤里安和菲列特利加清楚那是一种会心的笑意，“我知道您会这么说，不过梅尔卡兹提督，我可不是让你们到别的地方去逍遥，因为我有个更无礼的想法。我想，为了将来，希望您把同盟军一部分，而且是最精锐的一部分保存下来，也就是说，我希望您领导以前罗宾汉传说中所说的活动的谢伍德森林”  
在这之后的一段时间里，室内的空气在不借助空调的情况下完全改变了。完全了解杨意思的人彼此交换着兴奋激昂的视线。总而言之，杨提督并不打算束手就擒，而他们仍有东山再起的希望。在一片嘈杂声中，杨不自禁地搔了搔头发，他觉得自己似乎说了什么装模作样的话，不过，只要意思通了就可以了。  
一个高亢的声音响起。“我赞成！”  
大家将视线投向说话者，奥利比.波布兰，同盟军屈指可数的击坠王似乎一点都不在意自己的发言有多大的意义。“所谓自由行星同盟的自由就是独立自主。对于沦为帝国附属领地的同盟，我已无心眷恋，就像丧失自尊心的女人一样没有魅力。我请求能跟随梅尔卡兹提督去”  
“你的比喻还是一如既往的忠于本能”，开口的人正是波布兰的同僚兼好友，伊万.高尼夫。  
“你的话也一如既往地令人觉得火大”，波布兰毫不示弱地反击，“怎么？难道你不想一起来？”  
然而，杨接下来的一句话扰乱了弥漫于室内逐渐变为轻松的气体，他的表情有些迟疑，让人感觉像是在开玩笑。“我想让吉尔菲艾斯提督和梅尔卡兹提督一起走”，黑发青年的视线落在吉尔菲艾斯身上，“既然吉尔菲艾斯提督已经知道谢伍德森林的存在，您是否介意成为编外成员呢？”  
“我不介意”  
波布兰吹了个口哨。他敏锐的目光在吉尔菲艾斯和杨提督之间扫来扫去，用带有戏谑口吻的话说到：“本以为杨提督脖子以下的部分全都是摆设，但是没想到一出手就正中红心”  
“你为什么觉得杨提督有出手的能力呢？”  
波布兰看着先寇布褐色的眼眸，高深莫测地答道：“直觉”


	11. 王冠

六月二二日是新皇帝莱因哈特登基及加冕的日子，从这一天起，他就不再是莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆公爵，而是莱因哈特皇帝陛下。以前从他身边夺走姐姐安妮罗杰的高登巴姆家失去一切，将一身褴褛的悲惨身影隐藏于过去的领域中。  
在新无忧宫广大的“黑珍珠室”中聚集了数十个宣誓效忠新王朝的文官武将，然而，在人海之中却没有莱因哈特最想要见的两个人，其中一个和他一样有着灿烂迷人的金黄色头发，而另一个则拥有像火焰般燃烧的红色头发。  
莱因哈特想起伯伦希尔启程回到首都奥丁之前，自己与奥贝斯坦之间的对话。吉尔菲艾斯从旗舰巴巴罗萨上乘坐穿梭艇之后人间消失，莱因哈特搜遍全军，甚至派出同盟军的残留部队，把巴米利恩星域翻了个底朝天，就连杨用来作掩护的陨石群都没有放过，无一例外地派侦查艇仔细检查。金发青年甚至用伯伦希尔上搭在的处理器，将整个战场扫描了一遍。面对全部是蓝色的热学成像图，莱因哈特抿起嘴唇，气压低得让人不敢靠近。除了一个人。巴尔.冯.奥贝斯坦用他冰冷的气质作为防护层，敲开罗严克拉姆公的办公室。  
“阁下，请您即刻启程回到行星奥丁，准备登基事宜”，奥贝斯坦行礼以后，以谏言为开场白。  
莱因哈特抬眼看向奥贝斯坦，搁在扶手的手握成拳头。“先找到吉尔菲艾斯再说”  
“关于吉尔菲艾斯提督的搜索工作可以暂时交给乌鲁瓦希的舒坦梅兹提督”  
“不行”  
奥贝斯坦直起身体，干冰之剑的称号并非浪得虚名。他毫不畏惧地直视主君，浸透在理性中的语调依旧冷静且毫无情绪波动。“航路官已经根据您的要求绘制热学成像图，米达麦亚提督和罗严塔尔提督也率领各自的舰队在宇宙内进行大规模搜索，海尼森驻留舰队也在我方要求下仔细地排查了每一位参与巴米利恩会战的同盟士兵，至今杨文理和他幕僚们都还在隔离室”，奥贝斯坦的话停在恰当的地方，再往下一步就是指责。尽管总参谋长从未违背内心，对他认为是错误的事情保持沉默，但作为臣下不应该每次都严苛地指责主君，他清晰的大脑里保留着如此的想法。适可而止对双方都没有坏处。  
“你要我放弃寻找吉尔菲艾斯？”，莱因哈特难以置信。“就因为目前为止，搜索结果不乐观？”。莱因哈特就是这样，遇到吉尔菲艾斯的时候，总是不能冷静地思考问题。  
“不，下官并没有提议放弃寻找吉尔菲艾斯提督。只是眼下，您应当将重心放到登基一事上，托得太久只会进一步复杂化现状。您只需暂时让舒坦梅兹提督负责搜索，同盟的宇宙空域那么大，搜查队至少需要一个月来反馈结果”。奥贝斯坦冷淡的语气化为冰剑，“霸主是不能有私情的，罗严克拉姆公，不，皇帝陛下”  
莱因哈特闭上眼睛，室内激荡的气流渐渐平静下来。宇宙在脚下，莱因哈特就像命运寓言里的人物：冉冉升起的“新星”端坐中间，在他面前站着的奥贝斯坦犹如悬挂于王座之上的“毒剑”，威慑觊觎王位之人的同时，也时刻在提醒头戴王冠之人，必须分清皇帝的职责和个人的执着。而原本应该守在王座边的，名为守护的“盾牌”现在却下落不明。冰蓝色的利剑落在奥贝斯坦脸上，划出一道道血痕。莱因哈特却像泄了气的皮球，眼里亮着晦暗不明的光芒。  
在“皇帝万岁”的欢呼声响彻整个黑珍珠室时，莱因哈特拿起放在紫色绢布上的黄金帝冠，以毫不造作地，但却又无人能模仿的优雅姿态戴到自己头上。黄金帝冠和金黄色的头发完美地融为一体，似乎无言地诉说着，这个年轻人就是几世纪之前正统的所有者。  
登基仪式结束，众人退去，罗严克拉姆王朝的开创者独自一人站在黑珍珠室里。脑里不由自主地想起吉尔菲艾斯宣誓成为元帅的仪式，红发青年用清晰平缓地语调说出古老的誓言：他发誓会如实劝谏，用坦诚公正的态度和坚定的决心为莱因哈特驱逐一切潜在的敌人，忠心耿耿、明智周全。  
新无忧宫外下起小雨。模糊的细雨飘落到新无忧广大后花园里的小河中，银河帝国在莱因哈特身边延展开去，血色的太阳被厚重的乌云遮挡。  
姐姐被强行送进新无忧宫的那一天，奥丁的雨刚停。当宫内省派出的侍从接过安妮罗杰手里的行李箱，打开地形车的后备箱，把那只不算大的红色旅行包放进去时，他和吉尔菲艾斯眼睁睁地站在一旁。那只红色的旅行包是妈妈的遗物，已经过了很多年，却还像新的一样。上面印有暗色的星星，有花朵以及天使的图案。安妮罗杰一直很珍惜唯一没有被卖掉的旅行包，每过一段时间都会拿出来用专门的护理油仔细地擦拭。  
宫内省的人走到莱因哈特跟前，一只戴满宝石戒指的手放在莱因哈特的头顶。“你就是莱因哈特.冯.缪杰尔吧，你的运气很好，皇帝陛下的宠爱可不是随便什么人都能享受到的”。莱因哈特还没来得及反驳，头上的重量一轻，手的主人抽出口袋里的手帕，擦了擦手掌。莱因哈特这辈子都不会忘记对方眼底的轻蔑，和那块白得炫目，被人用了一次就丢弃在地的手帕。  
后备箱的盖子被关上，安妮罗杰坐到地形车的后座之中。雨后的奥丁，残阳毫无生气地挂在远方。青草与湿润的泥土，传出一股淡淡的香味，却又夹杂些许水汽，隐隐约约。皮肤被湿润的空气浸泡久了，思绪都变得比平时更加的多愁善感。安妮罗杰乘坐的地形车向街道的另一头驶去，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯跟在地形车的身后，直到黑色的车辆愈来愈小，最终变成一个小小的黑点，消失在视线中。  
无形的雨点打在少年心里，秋天的气息在昏暗的下午弥漫开去。  
莱因哈特想起吉尔菲艾斯和他幼校宿舍里的一次谈话。  
熄灯的时间已过，月光透过敞开的窗户落入室内，窗帘被略带凉意的秋风吹起。  
“我不太懂帝国人的性格”，吉尔菲艾斯认真地说道。他想起前几天和莱因哈特一起请假看完安妮罗杰回来是在大街上看到的骚乱情景。高举标牌的激进分子聚集于政府办公大楼门前，他们一边做出下流的姿势，一边要求负责养老金的财务省官员出来。“高登巴姆王朝历代皇帝都很守旧，既然帝国人几个世纪都习惯了压迫，为什么现如今又想起来反抗了呢？”  
莱因哈特的手放在被子里，金色的头颅转到好友的那个方向。“因为以前的日子还马马虎虎过得去，所以没人关心政治。等到吃不饱，穿不暖的时候，自然会有人想要将生活扭回正轨”  
“但变革后他们能得到什么呢？”吉尔菲艾斯忍不住追问道，红发少年从被窝里坐起身，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的室内闪闪发亮。“一条吃腻肉的狗被另一条饥饿的，可以一口吞进骨头的狗所取代。人的欲求是无止境的，既然如此，所有人汇聚于一体的体制，位于顶层的人也应该同样贪婪。他们赶走前一任被尊荣养肥了的官员，但是新来的就一定会比之前的要来的好吗？要是进来的人同样饥肠辘辘，瘦骨嶙峋，变革之后的日子会变得甚至不如之前”  
红发青年闭上眼睛，眼睁睁地看见示威人群被黑漆漆的枪管抵住太阳穴，残忍地当街处决，让他的内心久久不能平静。如果哀伤是人性的底色，那么苦难就应当是人生的写照。事实也的确如此。命运是变幻莫测，无常多变的。不能接受现实，理解现实，拥抱现实的人，无法用更广阔的胸怀理解人生。  
莱因哈特掀开被子，足尖踩上冰冷的地面，飞快地窜到宿舍里正对自己的床上。吉尔菲艾斯身上的热气很快让莱因哈特重新暖和起来，他们并排挤在宿舍窄小的单人床里。莱因哈特握住吉尔菲艾斯的手，肥皂清新的香味萦绕于鼻尖。他用手抚上红发少年质感柔软的短发，手指轻轻地转动。碍于空间狭窄，吉尔菲艾斯不得不张开手臂抱住莱因哈特。被子裹在两人的身上，就像一只特大号的毛毛虫。莱因哈特用鼻尖蹭了蹭吉尔菲艾斯的下巴，金色的短发略过裸露的肌肤，吉尔菲艾斯难受地试图缩起脖子。  
静谧的室内，莱因哈特低声说道：“吉尔菲艾斯，还记得我在鲁道夫大帝铜像前说的话吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的头抵在莱因哈特的头上，轻轻地嗯了一声。他的鼻音很重，闷闷的，情绪似乎不太好。  
莱因哈特抱住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，“我们是不一样的”  
金发少年感到红发少年的颤动，他安抚性地把手伸到对方的后背处。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我们追求的东西和他们不一样，是高登巴姆王朝所没有的公正”  
“莱因哈特大人...”  
“我保证，吉尔菲艾斯。我保证”


	12. 黑暗弥撒

“亲不孝”号的船长波利斯·哥尼夫今年即将满三十岁。法律所赋予他的身份是费沙自治领派驻在自由行星同盟事务官办公室内的书记官，不过因为费沙本身的自治权为帝国的武力所强夺，他的身份也因而暧昧不明，悬浮在半空中。在这种情况下，如果是一名必须寄生于组织和制度当中才能够存活的男子，那么他的生活大概会因此而为不安所笼罩吧。  
但哥尼夫身处于这种境况之下，却从未曾感到有任何的怯懦和困惑。因为他一直认为，首先得要有他的存在，然后法律这种东西才能够有所依附。“一天之后进抵达地球大气圈”。对着用一只手的手指头就可以全部数完，为数甚少的几名乘客，他发出了这一项通知。  
客舱里传来稀稀拉拉的几声回应。  
波布兰、舒奈德、伊万.高尼夫和路易.马逊四个人围坐在桌边，面前摆有一副扑克牌。尤里安.敏兹和齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯两人则是坐在临近的另一桌，各自的面前分别摆有红茶和咖啡。经过多日的相处，尤里安和吉尔菲艾斯之间的气氛已经不再像刚开始那样尴尬。尤里安身穿便服，将背脊挺直，眼底难掩好奇的目光。吉尔菲艾斯仍旧笑得和煦，他拿起纸质的咖啡杯，没有加入砂糖和奶精的苦涩液体流入喉咙。红发青年对尤里安抱有一种莫名的亲切感，也许是年长者对后辈自发产生地好感，也许是因为他在尤里安身上看到了似曾相识的特质，或者说精神。总而言之，吉尔菲艾斯对这位拥有亚麻色头发的少年印象不错。  
“你我都已经知晓巴拉特和约的内容，杨元帅对事态今后的发展有什么看法？”  
尤里安感到意外，但他仍旧把自己的想法向红发青年一五一十地道出。“杨元帅并没有把他心中的看法全部告诉我，不过我想他应该是不会就那样作一个隐者而终其一生的”尤里安一面心里回想着，提督或许真想就这样过其一生吧，不过还是作了这样的回答。“杨元帅好像认为现在还是等待的时期。要在原野上放起火来的话，不必急于选在雨季里。因为不管怎么样，适合火焰蔓延的干季总是一定会到来的”。说完以后，尤里安犹豫地看向吉尔菲艾斯，他不明白自己为什么会把心里所想一股脑地全部托盘而出，对方毕竟是帝国元帅。但在不安的同时，尤里安又有些期待红发青年的反应。他会感到惊讶，还是一切皆在银河帝国意料之中。  
吉尔菲艾斯放下已经喝空的纸杯，收拢手掌，并拢成一排的手指向内收紧，纸杯的表面很快出现一条条褶皱。“原野上燃起的星星之火，皇帝陛下不会允许它们连成一片，届时暴风雨会裹挟陛下的愤怒，席卷宇宙”  
“我没有感到意外”，尤里安答道。  
吉尔菲艾斯的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。“等到那个时候，我们就要在战场上相见了，站在各自的阵营中”  
“吉尔菲艾斯提督，你...”  
“世上不存在共同意识体”，吉尔菲艾斯轻描淡写地答道，没有去看尤里安眼里闪烁的光芒。“杨提督并不反对帝制，而我也很乐意拥抱民主共和思想，毕竟这只是两个不同的政体，各自在历史上拥有不同的发展趋势”  
“那为什么”  
“因为战争不是学术探讨，大家坐在一起发表见解，谈的拢就牵手成为同志，谈不拢就不欢而散。现阶段银河帝国和自由行星同盟之间的战争，是以主义和信仰为名发动的所谓圣战。和历史上宗教战争，十字军东征，耶路撒冷圣城归属之争一样，除了私欲和利益，充满狭隘的个人情怀和意识形态。自由行星同盟里众人皆醉我独醒的共识和银河帝国中几世纪以来的傲慢造就了现如今的局面。杨提督所想，我想并非是维持自由行星同盟的存续，而是保护民主的种子，让宇宙不至于发展成一言堂，只有一种主义，只有一种制度”  
尤里安的眼里冒出兴趣盎然的光芒，和杨以外的人探讨今后的问题，被友好的谈话氛围感染，让他觉得全身都陷入舒缓的气氛里。大脑飞快地转动，手指因为兴奋而微微颤抖。“吉尔菲艾斯提督，正如您所说，杨提督的愿望只是保住民主制度，您觉得实现的可能性大吗？”  
这一次换做红发青年陷入思考中。右手撑在下巴处，眉头蹩起。他在思考的时候，会不由自主地蹩起眉头，几乎成了一种本能反应。  
“不可能实现”  
冷硬的话语切开室内的空气，撞到由特殊金属制成的墙壁上，最终反弹回提问者身上。断言不可能实现的人身披地球教特有的黑色罩袍，尽管被黑色的兜帽遮住大半张脸，但旁人仍能从他白皙到甚至可以说是苍白的皮肤和棱角分明的下颚弧线感受到他无与伦比的风姿。  
下属手里拿着刚从费沙和同盟截获的情报，上面详尽地记录了银河帝国元帅齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯失踪的消息。情报刚传到主控室时，负责转译的克莱芒.莫洛立刻着手破解。不到三十分钟，他便拿着摘抄情报的纸走到大主教艾瑞克.宰穆尔的房内。对于部下极高的办事效率，宰穆尔看起来并不吃惊。也许等到哪一天，部下们变成一群懒惰无知的废物时，惊讶的情绪才会出现在宰穆尔身上。黑色的罩袍下，纤细优美的手指握住资料板。宰穆尔轻笑一声，露出极为愉悦的表情。不带血色的嘴唇微微张开，中提琴一样的音符从嘴里泄出。  
“关于达希利和渥佛丁星域的幸存者收容工作，进行得怎么样了？”  
莫洛调出房内的光子屏幕，立体投影的表格和动态数据一一展现于上司面前。“一切都进行得很顺利”，莫洛答道。  
“很好”，宰穆尔满意地点头。手指轻轻地敲击桌面，眼睛在光子屏幕的投影下发出淡淡的紫色。“记住，我们需要招募的是年轻人，最好处于十八岁左右的年纪。正是人生篇章刚刚翻起，心性尚未沉淀，看待世界的方式盲目而片面，却同时拥有一腔热血和发泄不完的精力，抱有世人皆醉我独醒的想法和为理想献身的无谓精神。只有这样的人，才会相信我们告诉他们的事实。至于新成立组织的名字，就叫真理之矛，听起来很不错，是不是？”  
莫洛没有回答，他用低垂下来的头颅表达对塞穆尔绝对的服从。  
塞穆尔也不指望莫洛的回答，这位兢兢业业的实干家几乎不在外人面前发表见解，即便塞穆尔要求，对反也只会给出一个似是而非的观点。久而久之，塞穆尔也放弃了同莫洛进行对等的谈话。  
塞穆尔的视线又一次落在光子屏幕上，“为什么总有人觉得世界能够往更好的方向发展，或者说政府和体制存在的意义是保证民众的权益与公平公正的社会结构呢？”。诚恳而疑惑的词句在黑暗的房内弥散开来，塞穆尔拿起桌上的葡萄酒瓶，添满整个水晶杯。面对上司明显违反教义的行为，莫洛一动不动地站在原地，根本没想过制止。  
塞穆尔拿起酒杯，对光子屏幕做出致意的动作。“民众的幸福对政治家们来说，重要吗？”，他裂开嘴，露出带有狂气的笑容。竖起的食指横在最前，慢慢地左右晃动。“根本不重要”，塞穆尔靠在椅背上，双手伏于把手之上。这把椅子大有来头，是印象派大师孟德斯鸠最后的遗作，名为布拉加迪的王座，连总大主教都不曾拥有的王座。位于王座之上，塞穆尔的掌控欲得到极大的满足。淡紫色的眼眸里仿佛装有星辰，正在一闪一闪发亮。  
“自由行星同盟也好，银河帝国也罢，和我们地球教又有什么关系。魔术师杨的确是首屈一指的智将，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆公也正如帝国的宣传机器所鼓吹的那样才华横溢。可是，他们二人都有一个无法忽视的认知错误”  
塞穆尔晃动手里的酒杯，把里面深色的液体一饮而尽。  
“人类的恶意漫长且毫无底线”  
塞穆尔放下酒杯，漫不经心的表情爬上他微醺的身体。  
“自由行星同盟拥抱民主共和，可是连接两层之间的媒体，都在我们地球教的控制下。知识本身就是一种资源，在一切讯息都要通过电波这一载体传递的宇宙时代，地球教对媒体和知识的绝对把控，就能做到控制民众，进而影响政府。世上只有我们愿意让别人知道的消息和我们根本不会让他们知道的真相。更何况我们通过费沙控制了同盟大部分的工业，为我们的利益奔走，为我们服务的政治团体，多如牛毛”  
“银河帝国那边？”，莫洛突然问道。  
“愚蠢的问题”，塞穆尔眯起眼睛，“我们的手都能伸到金发小子的半身，齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯身上，还有哪里是我们够不到的？”  
“无论宇宙变成什么样子，是被金发小子一个人抓在手里，还是在互相碰撞中变成碎屑飘落。人生易逝，时代变迁。唯有我们地球教，永恒地存在于世间，就像真理之手，引导愚蠢而黑暗的人类。让他们在混乱的时代中得以找到独属于彼岸的避难所”  
塞穆尔再一次抬起酒杯，对着光子屏幕敬礼。  
“为真理干杯”


	13. 两张红桃A

波布兰、舒奈德、伊万.高尼夫和路易.马逊四个人围坐在桌边。经过好几轮，每个人的手上此时只剩下一张牌。吉尔菲艾斯临行前，通过杨提督，告知了幕僚们自己的身体状况。通过杨提督转告的情报，据说学过一点男科，后来被军部感化投入打击专制事业的巴格达胥重新算出红发青年易感期的日期，甚至精确到上午、下午、傍晚、午夜和凌晨。面对时间表上被标注为红色的日期，众人不得不怀疑巴格达胥所谓的学过一点男科是什么意思。  
波利斯.高尼夫看到正襟危坐的四个人，忍不住叹了口气。作为船长，他当然知道波布兰精心设计的牌局的意义。当最后一轮，所有人手上只剩下一张牌的时候，如果有两个人同时持有红桃A，他们就得担负起安抚病人的职责。至于分开还是一起，波利斯.高尼夫揉了揉隐隐发痛的太阳穴，拒绝细想。随他们去吧，一帮毛头小子。  
路易.马逊坦然地摊开手掌，Joker跃然掌上。像是堆积许久的顽石被人挖开，路易.马逊连语调都不自觉地变得上挑。“人是不能抵抗命运的”，说完这句话，路易.马逊起身，走到尤里安身边。  
“他只会说一句话，是不是？”，波布兰翘着二郎腿，夹克被随意地扔在座位上，露出他在T恤包裹下干练结实的手臂肌肉。向后仰躺，靠在椅背上的姿势又让旁人能够毫无阻碍地看见低腰裤上方清晰的人鱼线和一小节内裤。伊万.高尼夫看见波布兰粉色内裤的一角，不着痕迹地把视线移到好友的胯部。同为男人，他几乎是本能地研究起波布兰胯部的大小。到底谁比较大是个很深刻的问题。  
“高尼夫，你是什么牌？”  
高尼夫的思绪被波布兰晃过的手指打断，他摊开手掌，里面是一张红桃A。  
“Bingo！”  
波布兰夸张地扭动手指，做出西部牛仔射击的动作。随着Bang的声响，他把“左轮手枪”移到嘴边，轻轻地吹走看不见的烟雾。  
舒奈德憋红脸，手汗将原本挺括的扑克牌弄得湿漉漉的。从来没有男女经验的舒奈德一上来就被告知自己需要担负起安慰病人的职责，对象还是吉尔菲艾斯提督。男人什么的已经不是最大的问题，舒奈德惊觉自己徘徊不定的性向以后，陷入深深地震撼中。  
“舒奈德，你的牌呢？”，波布兰继续问道。  
舒奈德听话地张开手掌，国王。  
两道视线齐刷刷地朝波布兰投去。  
“我可不是什么大美人，能吸引男人们的注意力啊”，波布兰一边进行毫无营养的对话，一边把手里的牌甩在桌上。  
红桃A。  
高尼夫模仿波布兰刚才的动作，“子弹上膛了”。  
波布兰朝高尼夫投去难以言喻的表情，他烦躁地用手揉捏乱糟糟的头发。“亲不养”号上没有女性，所以波布兰的发型也没有像平日里那般注意。  
“波布兰”，高尼夫开口道。  
“干什么？”，波布兰的语气不怎么友好。  
“你敢不敢和我比比？”，高尼夫挑眉，挑衅十足地看向波布兰，“我可以让你一次”  
波布兰眯起眼睛，“比就比，我要让你心服口服地成为我的手下败将”  
高尼夫拿起铅笔划掉纸上的单词，吐出三个字，“不可能”  
房间里，吉尔菲艾斯打开电视，在单人床上闭上眼睛休息了一会儿。迷迷糊糊中，他被腹部绞紧的感觉和敲门声给惊醒。从床上爬起来，吉尔菲艾斯闻到淡淡的石楠味，流出来的液体打湿会阴，湿哒哒的内裤黏在皮肤上。他按住腹部，夹紧双腿，慢吞吞地用手扶住墙壁，挪到门边。  
打开房门，波布兰和高尼夫一左一右地靠在门框上。他们没有穿同盟军副，也没有穿便服。吉尔菲艾斯看到波布兰身上简单的白色T恤和蓝色的睡裤，没想到这辈子会看见以如此姿态出现的斯巴达战斗艇驾驶员。  
“我在晚饭时和高尼夫商量过，我们决定一次性把量交足”  
波布兰开口道。他的口气里没有往日的玩世不恭，反倒是有些暗哑。  
吉尔菲艾斯对上波布兰的视线，默默地向后退，留出进入的空间。  
“宇宙历七九九年，新帝国历元年，距离高登巴姆王朝覆灭已经过去一个多月，让我们作为心智成熟的成年人，一起面对性”，高尼夫进入的时候，说了一大串话。  
“不要用咏唱圣经的方式破坏气氛”，波布兰扯下睡裤的松紧带，把吉尔菲艾斯压在身下。“来不来？”  
高尼夫仍旧靠在墙壁上，“不来”  
“哦”，波布兰捏住吉尔菲艾斯的下巴，亲吻了他。波布兰的手指滑过吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，蜻蜓点水似地在胸口拂过，很快来到湿滑的大腿根部。波布兰来之前特意修了指甲，给床伴带来最好的性体验，是波布兰的人生哲学之一。如果连在床上的表现都不好，又怎么肩负安慰杨舰队里所有单身女性的使命。波布兰试探性地伸入指节，发觉吉尔菲艾斯那里已经很软，也不再磨蹭，并拢食指和中指，一起送入后穴。被手指进入的一瞬间，受到刺激的甬道里流出一大滩热液。吉尔菲艾斯的后穴在连日的灌溉下，散发出淫糜的深红色。宛如成熟妇人的既视感让波布兰更加用力地往里捅，两根手指在吉尔菲艾斯的体内快速地画着圆圈。不是很刺激的古怪触感从下体处传出，吉尔菲艾斯不适地扭动身体。他的前列腺在很深的位置，手指的长度够不到。他耐受地轻哼，隔靴搔痒让他一边喘息，一边攀上波布兰的肩膀，喉咙里不满地呜咽。  
他想要更多，更直接的刺激。  
波布兰看见高尼夫带有嘲弄意味的表情，升腾而起的冲动一下子化为实际行动。手指被猛地抽出，阴茎瞬间操进吉尔菲艾斯的后穴，黏液成了最好的润滑剂，波布兰轻叹一声，直接捅到底。  
“唔...哈啊”  
被阴茎填满后穴的刺激让吉尔菲艾斯重重地落在单人床中，波布兰的尺寸不是所有人里最长的，却阴差阳错地正好可以抵在前列腺。一个小时前就饥渴的身体被阴茎很好地安抚，后穴本能地绞紧。吉尔菲艾斯根本受不了挑弄，性器划开穴口，撑开褶皱，把那里拉平。吉尔菲艾斯已经很多天都没有做爱，波布兰的挺入把他推到临界点的边缘。层层叠加的海浪把小船推至高点，波布兰没有给吉尔菲艾斯休息的时间，一遍遍地顶在吉尔菲艾斯最有感觉到的一点上。传教士的姿势让波布兰很容易发力，膝盖顶在床板上，双臂撑在红发青年身体的两侧。床铺发出吱吱呀呀的声响，吉尔菲艾斯的头埋在枕头里，环住波布兰的脖颈。剧烈的快感几乎要把他震落在地，他抬起腰，双腿缠上波布兰的臀部，让阴茎进得更深。大腿内侧夹紧波布兰精瘦的腰，手指指腹用力地抓住背部，随着波布兰的顶弄，嘴里泄出好听的呻吟。  
每一块肌肉，每一根神经都在颤抖。内部痉挛地吸住肆虐的阴茎，波布兰捏住吉尔菲艾斯的胯部，年轻人充沛的精力和无限的体能让波布兰不知疲倦地向前顶。吉尔菲艾斯的腿慢慢地滑落，向外敞开，倒在两侧。波布兰正在保持让人觉得不可思议的频率，吉尔菲艾斯舒服地蜷缩脚趾，没有脱掉的袜子让他显得既情色又纯真。波布兰俯下身，贴在红发青年柔软的唇瓣之上。彼此的呼吸落于颈间，吉尔菲艾斯涣散地眼神看着天花板，他除了把腿分得更开，让波布兰进得更深以外什么都做不了。前端的性器已经被波布兰操得勃起，伴随每一次挺弄，摩擦对方的腹肌。又一次恰到好处的前列腺撞击让吉尔菲艾斯直接射了出来，他还没有从不应期的不适感里出来，波布兰又进一步加快频率，用力地摩擦射精后更加敏感的肉穴。  
“呜...啊...太过了”  
吉尔菲艾斯张开嘴，大口地喘气。电流刺激着身体，穴肉层层吮吸入侵者。久违的精液打在甬道深处的腔体中，吉尔菲艾斯窝在被子里，波布兰带有薄茧的手指捏住根部，坏心眼地用刚剪过的大拇指掐住铃口。吉尔菲艾斯抬眼看向波布兰，身体酸得不想动。腰被震得几乎要麻掉，臀部在与囊袋的碰撞中变得通红。腿间湿漉漉的，被挤出来的液体顺着大腿根部，落在床单上。热气蒸腾的肉体，波布兰在吉尔菲艾斯烂熟的甬道里缓缓搅动已经软下来的性器。  
“十八分二十秒”，高尼夫不知道什么时候来到床边，“介意挪个地吗？”  
波布兰别过头，扭动腰部，拔出已经彻底软掉的性器。没有性器堵在穴口，乳白色的精液缓缓地流出来。  
床铺一阵翻动。  
高尼夫代替波布兰的位置，握住吉尔菲艾斯的腰部把他翻过来，就着波布兰射进去的精液毫不费力地撑开后穴，一贯到底。吉尔菲艾斯被刺激得仰起头，急促地呼吸，嘴里泄出绵长的呻吟。高尼夫眯起眼睛，手掌伸到红发青年的腹部，指甲边缘用力地划过铃口，花茎被刺激得弹起来，透明的液体一股股地流出。已经被彻底开发过的甬道很轻松就让高尼夫顶到底，阴茎借由精液的润滑划入最深处的腔体中。吉尔菲艾斯大张着嘴，迷茫地看向波布兰。  
已经度过不应期的下体在视觉刺激下直直地翘起，波布兰一样不发生地伸手捏住吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊，高尼夫配合地往前顶，红发青年的头部本能地向前探，波布兰挺翘的阴茎轻轻地拍打吉尔菲艾斯柔软的面颊。他伸出手指，没有费多大力气就撬开吉尔菲艾斯的嘴，伸入其中，捏住柔软的舌头。波布兰挪动身体，配合着手指的动作，半哄半骗地让吉尔菲艾斯张开嘴，把自己吞入。鼻尖处是熟悉的味道，在身后疯狂的撞击里，吉尔菲艾斯早就沦为欲望的奴隶。他伸出舌头舔过柱身，卷住波布兰敏感的柱身。  
从未给人口交过的吉尔菲艾斯动作还很生涩，只会一股脑地把阴茎吞入口中。龟头抵在喉咙上的感觉并不好，好不容易才忍住想要呕吐的欲望。波布兰深吸一口气，他慢慢地向后，阴茎慢慢地向后退。窒息感退去，吉尔菲艾斯紧皱的眉头逐渐放松。  
“不要太着急”，波布兰的话音刚落，阴茎就被人重新吞入。高热的口腔让他没忍住，闷哼一声。  
吉尔菲艾斯放松精神，舌头卷住波布兰胀大的顶端。  
“对，就是这样”，波布兰努力地抑制想要挺腰的欲望，脸上浮出愉悦的表情。  
先后侍奉两份欲望的吉尔菲艾斯已经有些神志不清，热气腾腾的大脑早把羞耻和理智抛在一旁。他甚至觉得自己会被高尼夫整个贯穿，直到双方都满足为止。他捂着腹部，在龟头顶到前列腺的位置时，啜泣似地夹紧大腿。他很累，腰软软地塌下，臀部被人托住，高高地举起。  
波布兰抽出已经硬得不行的性器，他不想射在吉尔菲艾斯嘴里。他抬起红发青年的手，让他捏住柱身。高尼夫突然增快了速度，每一下都重重地撞在吉尔菲艾斯的敏感点上，太过于刺激的快感让红发青年无法再集中精神，波布兰挺立的性器从手里滑落。  
波布兰很不爽。  
手捏住吉尔菲艾斯胸前的软肉，轻轻地向外拉扯。被红发青年突然收缩的内里给刺激到，高尼夫抬眼看向波布兰，肉棒混合着征服欲用力地刺入。还没等吉尔菲艾斯缓过神来，下身就开始了毫无章法并且激烈的抽插。性最原始的挺入和抽出淋漓尽致地体现在高尼夫的动作里，波布兰射进去的精液被激烈的性爱挤出后穴，紧接着又在下一次的顶入中被推回原处。噗嗤的水声与吉尔菲艾斯有气无力地呻吟在室内响起。高尼夫抓住吉尔菲艾斯的腰侧，阴茎发狠地撞入热情的肉穴中。囊袋撞击臀部，他每一次都进得很深，仿佛要把吉尔菲艾斯干坏一样向前顶。  
男人的自尊心把情事推向无边的深渊。  
波布兰几乎要用上自己学到的所有经验。一边揉捏吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，一边含住对方敏感的耳垂，舌头探入耳廓，鼻子坏心眼地朝里面吹气。吉尔菲艾斯被刺激得用力收紧后穴，高尼夫却停下了激烈的动作。他深吸一口气，等射精的欲望平复，才再度加快速度。阴茎碰到甬道深处的前列腺，抽出以后，再浅浅地插入。几次下来，吉尔菲艾斯被弄得不上不下，身体染上艳丽的粉红色，整个人都沉浸在超乎想象的情事里。等到最后高尼夫终于射出来的时候，吉尔菲艾斯已经昏了过去。高尼夫心满意足地拔出性器，示意波布兰和自己一起把帝国元帅抱到浴室里清理。  
第二天，波布兰在客舱碰见正在玩填字游戏的高尼夫。此时，距离“亲不孝”号着陆还有三个小时。  
“所以，最后是谁赢了？”，波布兰问道。  
“十八分三十秒”，高尼夫聚精会神地看着报纸，头也不抬地答道。  
“不”，波布兰摇头，“我怀疑你犯规，再比一次”


	14. 圣地巡礼

这个标高四千公尺的高原，充满了过剩的阳光、以及缺乏丰富水气滋润而极为干燥稀薄的大气。这个叫做纳姆.舟的湖，位于这片浩瀚大陆偏南边的内陆，距离最靠近的南方海岸大约一千公里，面积将近二千平方公里。来此交易的商人或是参拜的人，一般都是把宇宙降落在这个湖面上，经过一段高度适应的时间之后，再搭乘地上车或是以徒步的方式朝地球教总部的所在地，也就是那座名为坎千穹格，高度八千公尺的高山前进。身穿黑衣的人在这一片大地上缓慢地行进着，看起来好像是一个个黑色的小点，这一幅景象看在众人的眼里已经有三天之久。  
“这就是人类的故乡，地球”，奥比利.波布兰抬头望向那一片蓝紫色的，好像具有磁力似地能将人的视线吸引过去的天空，“好普通”  
“即便此时此刻帝国军降临地球，天空里出现黑压压的帝国舰队，你也不感到震惊或是害怕”，伊万.高尼夫的手靠在地形车车门的拉手上，不紧不慢地评论。  
“那当然，我们手上有帝国元帅，还不是得我们奉为座上宾”，波布兰的脸上堆满笑容。他转头看向尤里安，“会不会头痛呢？”  
“不要紧的，我比中校年轻些，所以适应力也更强些”  
“哈，还有力气耍嘴皮子，大概就不要紧了”  
在隔天的下午，他们终于抵达地球教的本部。在那道厚达六十公分，由钢铁与铅金属板嵌合成的巨大门扇里面，是一个四周由未经粉刷的水泥墙所包围起来的大厅，一群在原本身上所穿的各式各样衣服的外面又加罩黑衣的信徒，正静坐在里面等着人带领。尤里安一边用目视的方式算出里头大约有五百人左右，一边也像里面其他人一样地静坐下来。吉尔菲艾斯坐在尤里安身旁，为了不被人认出来，红发青年在出发前就把头发染成黑色，带上可以遮盖瞳色的隐形眼镜。远远看上去，只是一名普通的黑发黑瞳青年，除了有些高。不过在现如今的时代，长得高也不是什么稀罕事。坐在他身旁的是个白发老妇，用毛毯铺在地上坐着，看起来好像已经等待多时的样子。那老妇人满脸善良的笑容，拿出了她提蓝里的黑麦面包，取出一片递给吉尔菲艾斯。  
“谢谢您”，吉尔菲艾斯很有礼貌地道谢，伸手接过妇人递来的面包。在对方恳切友善的目光中，咬下一口。谷物的清香在嘴里炸开，吉尔菲艾斯又张嘴。妇人的面包和他小时候，在奥丁街角常买的黑麦面包味道很像，已经有十年没有回家的吉尔菲艾斯很快就把面包整片吃完。人生的有趣之处就在于此。当他有难得有空闲时间回忆往事时，脑里的记忆却像琐碎的细沙，从指缝间漏下。而当他身处一个未知的星球，旁人不经意的举动就像打开漆黑房间里的开关，灯光亮起的一瞬间，往事如同被放在玻璃展柜中的漂亮结晶，在惊鸿一瞥中，唤起内心最深处的情感和记忆。  
较深处的一个小门打开了，大约有五、六个大概是最基层、或者是还正在修业当中的圣职人员，身穿和信徒一样质地粗糙的黑衣，从那里面走出来开始绕着人群来回走动。他们一边手拿着用防水布所做成的布袋收受信徒所捐赠的布施物，一边在嘴里颂念着像是祝福的词句，然后将说明书分发给信徒们。尤里安也学着其他信徒的样子低头道谢并把早已准备好的物品放入布袋中，同时尽量不要让人看到他的脸。  
“这里就是地下的防空避难所。过去地球政府军干部们就是潜伏在这个要塞里面指挥和各殖民星球之间的战斗，说来是很有名的”，进到大厅里面的时候，波利斯.高尼夫就以侮蔑的口吻说道。  
“天狼星曾试图从大气轨道处推下人造陨石，企图炸毁位于布达拉附近的地球政府军本部。可惜的是，革命军内部也存在着情报人员，地球政府得到消息以后，迅速转移至喜马拉雅峰附近”，吉尔菲艾斯的声音从黑色兜帽下传出，“陨石落下之后，地球天气变冷，变得不适合人类生活。最后伤亡最惨重的，仍旧是活在地球上的居民”  
“所以谁都不是救世主，战争本身就是对生命的亵渎。不过，战争到底是为了什么呢？”，波利斯.高尼夫问道。  
“为国家争取利益”，吉尔菲艾斯接道。在众人诧异又了然的眼神里，他又接着解释，“诸如控制损害、争夺资源、贸易输出都属于这一类。我没有暗示这是一种不好的想法”，他的手隐藏在罩袍之后，“人的理念和观点从来没有对错之分，除非强迫彼此接受各自的观点”  
波利斯.高尼夫发出长长的轻哼，“我赞同。这和自由行星同盟里的政治正确一样让人觉得不舒服，好像世上所有人都要遵循被称为真理的东西。现如今，就连发表观点本身都需要勇气。单体的人并不能达到神的高度，又有谁能够证明自己奉为至高无上的理念一定是真理”  
“自从国家的概念出现，国境、货币、文化、教育、理念、体制、宗教、信仰...可以区分彼此的东西开始变得越来越多，可笑的是，尽管嘴上说着求同存异的话语，我们在道路的终点，当利刃企图挖去我们深信不疑的理念，强迫我们屈服时，在那一刻，我们自然而然地做出选择。其结果将是站在各自的阵营里，用深刻的鸿沟来分出你我。道不同，不相为谋”，伊万.高尼夫没有像往日一样沉醉于填字游戏，反倒是加入了对话。  
“有没有可能，未来的人类能够达成共识呢？”，舒奈德的问题把众人的视线拉到身上。他不自然地垂下眼睛，和侃侃而谈的同伴们不同，舒奈德很少研究历史或者政治一类的东西。他不过是顺应谈话的导向，自然而然地提出心中所惑。  
吉尔菲艾斯摇头，“不能”  
“为什么？”，尤里安追问道。  
“因为共同体本身与我们人的本性产生了冲突”，吉尔菲艾斯微笑着答道，似乎并不想过分深入地讨论。“把帝国和同盟之间的争端想象成无法避免的历史过程，可能会好受一点”  
“的确”，波利斯.高尼夫接过话，“毕竟我们谁都不是救世主，被时代牵住鼻子走路，也不是什么坏事嘛”  
短暂的讨论结束，尤里安拿起分发的说明书，仔细地读起来。说明书当中记载了大礼拜堂、灵骨塔、主教集会所、大主教集会所、总大主教谒见室、忏悔室、冥想室、审问室等等大大小小不计其数的房间。其中当然也有专供朝拜信徒使用宿舍的餐厅，不过就是找不到资料室。  
“喂、有没有尼姑的休息室啊？”  
“嗯，好像没有的样子耶，中校”  
“那么难道会是男女杂居在一起吗？”  
“能有这样的见解可真让人羡慕”  
尤里安半认真地回答道，将旅行衣挂在一只手上面然后站了起来。这时所有的朝拜者信徒已经在圣职人员的促使之下，顺从地排着队慢慢像流水般进门内。一进到门内的时候，立即有人递过来一个小牌子，上面所写的号码好像是每个人住宿的房间号码。众人凑在一起，飞快地确认了彼此的房间号。吉尔菲艾斯和舒奈德，马逊和欧持尔被分在不同的两间宿舍里，而其余的人则零星地分散于剩下的几间宿舍里。  
接下来的十天，吉尔菲艾斯和舒奈德一起被迫参加被称为自发性奉献的劳动服务中，在礼拜、祈祷或是讲道的空闲时间里，和其他的信徒们一起清扫大厅，整理粮食仓库等。吉尔菲艾斯在观察地球教本部的同时，把通往不同房间的线路牢牢记在脑内。吉尔菲艾斯的目的和尤里安相同，他们都想找到资料室的存在。地球教存在本身就疑点重重，如果能接触到资料室，就算不能解决全部的问题，至少也能将心中的忧虑稍微减轻一些。然而地下到处都设有监视器和摄影机，通往下层的楼梯或是升降机也有好几名监视人员在看守，吉尔菲艾斯想要和被分在不同小组的尤里安、波布兰等人接触都很困难。  
终于，在二十六日的傍晚，平静的生活被自助餐厅中响起的警报声打破。一名男信徒站在中央，餐具和桌子掀翻在地。在那名男信徒黑色的头巾下，那双散发着红光的眼睛和嘴里淌出的口水说明他已经失去理智。在四散奔逃人群的尖叫声中，他举起餐厅里的另一张桌子扔出去。五六名手持电击棍的地球教徒冲入餐厅，将那名失去理智的男子层层围住。他们配合默契地分成两股，在三个人掩护性的攻击下，距离男子较劲的地球教徒悄悄地靠近，电击棍快准狠地落在男子的脖颈处。巨大的电流从电击棒的顶端导出，男子的动作停在半空。随着轰地响声，倒在地上，全身不住地抽搐，嘴里吐出白色的泡沫。  
心里的假象被证实，吉尔菲艾斯拉起舒奈德的手腕，把他拉到厕所里。吐出饭菜，走出隔间的时候，吉尔菲艾斯碰到了波布兰和尤里安。  
“你也察觉了？”，吉尔菲艾斯问道。  
波布兰点头，因为不知道厕所里是否存在监听，波布兰压低声音，借着洗手轻轻地说：“他们应该在饭菜里下了药”  
吉尔菲艾斯面色凝重地站在镜子前，水流打在手掌中。  
当晚，吉尔菲艾斯身体开始发热。麻药的作用被体内不正常的蛋白酶中和，痛苦的禁断反应被转换成升高的体温，张开的毛孔和渗出的薄汗。吉尔菲艾斯咬住被单，身体蜷成一团。拉开隔帘，吉尔菲艾斯起身，跌跌撞撞地走到门边。他深吸一口气，尽量让自己的神态开起来平常而普通。面对电屏时，这么做是明智的。存在于宿舍里的电屏能同时接收和发送吉尔菲艾斯所发出的任何声音，只要高于极低的细语，就能被它拾音。无处不在的，被人监控的感觉并不好，因为你并不知道那一双双眼睛什么时候在透过金属板静静地盯着自己，冰冷且毫无血色的嘴唇一边蠕动，一边吐出三句话：战争即和平，自由即奴役，无知即力量。  
吉尔菲艾斯脱下蓝色的工作服，好不容易挪到卫生间，往脸上扑了一把温水。接着，他走进开水间，里面几乎什么也没有，只有一瓶标有地球教标语的矿泉水和一块又冷又硬的黑面包。两个小时前，吉尔菲艾斯已经在隔间里把晚饭全部吐了出来，空荡荡的腹部让他头昏目眩，就像肚子被人狠狠地揍了一拳。  
地球教地下宫殿今晚似乎特别安静，风平浪静里似乎透露出某种不安的意味。吉尔菲艾斯在走廊上小步地向前走，地球教徒走动的噪音、器械搬动的声响，以及走廊里滴答滴答作响的电屏就像被人切断电源一样。  
走廊的另一端传来快速的脚步声，吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地挪到一根粗壮的柱子后面，浓厚的阴影把身穿黑色罩袍的身体完美地掩盖，只要不靠近，就看不出端倪。  
“奥丁的支部溃灭了，没用的家伙”  
“非常可惜，确实是这样的，德.维利大主教”  
“要不是塞穆尔那个家伙非要执行什么真理之矛计划，金发小子也不会那么快就察觉是我们在巴巴罗萨的穿梭艇上动了手脚”  
站在德.维利身旁的教徒恭顺地低下头，“刺杀瓦列提督的计划似乎已经失败”  
德.维利发出轻蔑的冷笑声，“本来也没指望成功”。他停住急促的脚步，“上次说的那个，准备好了吗？”  
“请您放心，已经全部准备完毕”  
德.维利满意地点头，“很好，想必到时候，杨文理”，他顿住语气，“算了，既然本部即将沦陷，我们也和总大主教大人一起去避难吧”  
“是”  
德.维利与部下的脚步很快消失在走廊的尽头，吉尔菲艾斯走出阴影，若有所思地看向德.维利消失的方向。  
这时又传来响亮的脚步声，踉跄着冲到吉尔菲艾斯身边的是一个主教级的神职人员。与吉尔菲艾斯四目相对时，他露出惊恐的表情，嘴里大声地叫喊。就在这时，不知道从哪里冒出来的路易.马逊挡在吉尔菲艾斯身前，巨大的拳头已经挥向主教的下巴，主教的身体在空中飞了起来，腾空大约三公尺之后，猛力地撞向了墙壁。  
“哟，辛德瑞拉，我们找了您好久”  
在马逊身后说出轻佻话的人，正是波布兰。  
“不过，比起同盟的王子殿下，帝国的骑士大人们已经提前准备接您回到皇宫”。波布兰的手指头指的正是不远处一群在交错的枪炮声中，持重军火的威力打开通路并往前迈进的帝国军士兵。  
“...”


	15. 梅菲斯特

瓦列舰队在派遣肯拉特.林查中校以下的两个大队先行前往地球教本部，然后经过中校的勘察，得到地面上的几处入口的平面图以后，便一举突破大气圈，开始发动总攻击。而林查所得到的情报，其中大部分都是由一名亚麻色头发的少年为首，自称为费沙独立商人的集团提供。吉尔菲艾斯拉低帽檐，帝国军到来之后，他已经脱掉象征地球教的黑色罩跑，换上了一件带帽子的运动外套。好在染发剂的效果还没有消退，饶是如此，如此简易的便装也极容易被认识他的人识破。不幸的是，此次歼灭地球教任务的人正是瓦列提督，和他经常在高级军官会议中碰面。  
在帝国士兵的炮火之下，被麻药和精神洗脑的地球教徒顽强抵抗，他们利用一切可以利用的东西。人体炸弹、带毒的小刀、在迷宫深处设下埋伏...经验不足的士兵们在地球教徒们不要命的攻击下，伤亡率直直地上升。林查不得不叫来装甲掷弹兵，厚实铁甲的保护下，帝国军才得以继续高歌猛进。然而他们并没有到达迷宫的最深处。疯狂的地球教徒们在穷途末路时，按下地底下被称为独眼巨龙的装置，随着一声巨大的爆炸声，装甲掷弹兵们和地球教所剩不多的残党们一起被厚重的砖砾埋在地底深处。  
“这些狂信者全部都被消灭了吗？”  
“这个...”  
帝国军士兵们的脸上完全没有因为获胜而感到欣喜的神情，只是低声地彼此交换着这几句话。每一个人都是脸色铁青，所留在他们脸上的只是疲倦。此次围剿地球教的任务以巨大的伤亡率为终末，别说是那个叫做总大主教的老人了，连大部分的信徒的尸体也都没有找到，看来好像是全部都埋在那几兆吨的泥土底下，但是他们的欲望和怨慨都不见得也和他们一起埋葬在里面。这个方形的、每边长达十公里的地球教根据地四周的地形陷没了，而所谓的圣山也因此歪斜了一边，将它无比凄惨的形状显露在稀薄的大气中。  
尤里安第一次见到这位名叫瓦列的提督时，他的脸色看起来非常衰弱。虽然尤里安已经听说他是因为受到重伤的缘故，不过当看到他刚毅的表情以及他所表现出来的临危不乱的言行，内心忍不住要激赏不已。  
“据林查中校说，在攻略地球教本部的时候，得到你不少的协助”  
“是的，其实一方面也是为了要报复这些将我们强抓走的地球教徒，所以我们是很乐意地提供所能够做的协助”  
“我想要用个什么礼来答谢你的功劳，你们有没有什么希望呢？”  
“只要我们一行人能够平安无赖地回到费沙，除此之外别无所求”  
“如果你们的生意有遭受到任何损失的话，就由我们来补偿吧，不要客气，尽管说出来”  
如果加以推辞的话，那么就显得太不像是费沙人了，如此一来或许会招致对方的怀疑也说不定，所以尤里安就老实不客气地，或者应该说是有些厚颜地接受了司令官的好意，向他回答说等日后结算出来的时候再提出来。尤里安退出瓦列所在的旗舰后，走到断崖的边缘上，仍旧隐瞒身份的帝国元帅齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯正在悬崖边，俯视底下那一片已经陷落的宫殿。  
“信徒的遗体也都被埋在那下面”  
“我想起达贡会战”，他开口，“那时的同盟和帝国已经几个世纪都没有打过大规模的战役，自然也忘记了战争的破坏力。正因为如此，在双方政府的盲目轻率中，战争持续了将近一个世纪。当两个同样庞大的国家，在宇宙的深空中相遇，一方要付出什么样的代价才能击败另一方？”  
跟在尤里安身后的波利斯.高尼夫耸耸肩，“我不知道”  
是的，没人知道。提督们不知道，司令官们也不知道，位于权力顶点的领导者也不知道，哪怕他们假装像知道一样。  
“对国家来说，再没有什么东西比民众的生命更廉价的了。国民之于权力者、士兵之于用兵家一样，全部都是棋盘上可以随时抛弃的棋子。这或许值得生气，但却不值得感到惊讶哪”，波利斯.高尼夫补充道。  
吉尔菲艾斯转过头，蔚蓝色的眼眸的亮光在昏暗天空的映射下，显得晦暗不明。他站在原地，与波利斯.高尼夫对视。“这是一场持续数年的灾难，一场没有胜者的战争。巨大的流血牺牲，最终仍旧一无所获。即便如此，双方仍旧义无反顾地在这条看似无法避免的道路上走下去，就像殉道者一样充满使命感”  
“最终的结论”，波利斯.高尼夫的双手按在一起，“争斗是人类的本质。如果没有流血，没有暴力，没有压迫和抗争，我们就无法在虚无的宇宙中获得认同，无法知晓自身存在的意义，无法获得被称为文化的凝聚力”  
吉尔菲艾斯重新拉上兜帽，“我一直都认为自己的工作应该遭受天谴，如果世上真的有梅菲斯特卿，也许我的灵魂早就卖给了他”  
尤里安张嘴想要说些什么，却在波利斯.高尼夫投来的视线里闭上了嘴。  
“用兵家这种职业本身就是该遭天谴的工作，您能有这样的自觉，我并不感到吃惊。不过灵魂这种东西，只有当您后悔的时候，才会被收回。您后悔吗？”，波利斯.高尼夫饶有兴趣地盯着吉尔菲艾斯。  
“不后悔”  
“骑士道精神“，波利斯.高尼夫轻轻地拍手，”如果您真的有后悔的那一天，请务必让我知道”  
“我尽量”，吉尔菲艾斯淡淡的话语穿过稀薄的空气，落在所有人耳里。

华丽的寝室中，军务尚书正恭敬地站在银河帝国皇帝的面前，将会议召开的大致情况做了简短的说明。令人意外的是，他在对皇帝的报告中，强烈地批评雷内肯普的轻举妄动，并且主张对整个事件的真相予以追究调查，不过也做了这样的一个结论，就是同盟本身很明显地缺乏维持秩序的能力，所以帝国必须有随时都可以出兵的准备。至于罗严塔尔将朗古逐出会议室一事则一字未提。  
“任用雷内肯普是我的错误，竟然连一百天的地位都无法保住，这也就是说有些人是需要朕拿着链子牵着，才会发挥出能力的吧”  
莱因哈特咕哝地说道，几名还活着的人或是已经死去者的面孔，呈现在他的脑海里，而奥贝斯坦则完全无视于他的感伤。  
“不过，却也因此得到了一个完全征服同盟的名分，不是吗？”  
“别多嘴！”  
一股烈气化成怒吼，从俊美皇帝的嘴里吐了出来，他不经意地喝止了对方的言论。奥贝斯坦行了一个礼，不过看起来并不是因为内心产生畏缩，反而像是考虑到不想要去刺激病人的样子。  
“陛下，还有另一件令人在意的事情”  
莱因哈特将自己的呼吸调整过来之后，抬眼看向奥贝斯坦，示意他说下去。  
“据可靠消息，同盟境内，特别是兰提马力欧等偏远星域，出现了一个被称为真理之矛的组织”  
“真理之矛？”，莱因哈特皱起眉。  
奥贝斯坦的口气没有任何变化，用自己常用的语速不急不慢地说道：“具体的教义、组织目的、上层人物等还不清楚，但可以肯定的是，在地球教被瓦列提督碾碎的同时，同盟境内突然冒出来的新组织与地球教之间有联系的可能性很好”  
“既然我方的情报人员能够收到关于真理之矛存在的情报，为什么连教义这种简单的信息都不能入手？”  
奥贝斯坦停顿了半分钟，“真理之矛似乎没有组织结构”  
“什么意思？”  
“一般的组织，比如银河帝国，都是树状的结构。以皇帝为顶点，旗下有文臣武将等，最末端为公民。从目前可以得到的情报来看，真理之矛更像是点状图，没有上层也没有下层，只要有节点，就能把传递命令。也就是说，每一位成员接受命令的同时，也能发送命令。同时，真理之矛隐藏于同盟的民众之中，平时也像正常的人一样出门上班学习，极难排查身份”  
“那就暂时不要管它”，莱因哈特交叠起沙发上的两条腿。  
“陛下，恕臣直言”  
莱因哈特挥手打断奥贝斯坦的进言，“真理之矛隐藏在同盟之中，只有等它出来搅乱局面，才会留下蛛丝马迹。如果它只是一个普通的组织，军务尚书，你打算如何一一排查呢？把兰提马力欧星域整个踏平？或是像布朗胥百克一样，干脆用核弹定点清除整个星球”。莱因哈特的发言可谓是辛辣无比，其中甚至包含了对自己的讽刺。金发青年的视线落在奥贝斯坦面无表情的脸上，似乎可以看到那些具现化的冷气。“看来你真的认真考虑过用核弹定点清除的方案”，莱因哈特恶作剧似地说道。  
奥贝斯坦低下头，再次恭敬地行礼。他抬起头，义眼里发出红光。他无言地凝视莱因哈特，好像在看一位无理取闹的孩童。  
在奥贝斯坦似乎可以穿透人心的视线里，莱因哈特不悦地皱眉，伸手挥退了军务尚书。


	16. 失重乐园

十二月十一日，杨在革命根据地艾尔.法西尔见到了从地球回来的尤里安一行人。其中最令他感到诧异的是吉尔菲艾斯也在归来的队伍里，从尤里安的叙述里，杨得知他们中途遇见了银河帝国的瓦列提督。吉尔菲艾斯没有向瓦列提督前表明身份，回到银河帝国皇帝，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆的身边这个事实本身，就让杨觉得不可思议。  
“欢迎你回来”，杨的手不自然地抓住黑色贝雷帽，“啊，好像不太对”。他叹了一口气，“总之，欢迎”  
吉尔菲艾斯回以理解的笑容。紧接着，他换上严肃的表情。“杨元帅，我有一件事情需要提醒您”，吉尔菲艾斯一边说，一边从袖口里拿出袖珍录音机，“可能录得不是很清楚，但可以肯定的是，地球教的上层正在暗中谋划对杨元帅您不利的阴谋”  
接过吉尔菲艾斯递来的纽扣大小的录音机，杨把它放在军服口袋中，“谢谢”。  
吉尔菲艾斯已经换回帝国军服，在杨非正规舰队清一色的同盟军服里显得极为惹眼。如果不是梅尔卡兹提督的先例，想必一定会引起不小的骚动。  
“需要我安排船只吗？”，杨问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯摇头，他向前跨出一步，“杨元帅，其实我有一个不情之请”  
听完吉尔菲艾斯的叙述，杨淡然的脸上飘过名为惊愕的表情。他拿下贝雷帽，习惯性地抓挠后脑勺。“吉尔菲艾斯提督，你想继续留在非正规舰队？”，也许是因为听到的讯息太让人震惊，所以杨不得不再次确认。  
红发青年点头。  
“你不想回到银河帝国？”，杨为难地握住手，“我们这里财政不怎么乐观，发不出配得上元帅的签约费”。杨仔细想了想，又觉得自己的话说得实在不妥当，他拿起面前的红茶喝下去，以此来掩饰尴尬的气氛。“皇帝本人应该也会希望你回去的”  
“我仍旧直属于银河帝国”，吉尔菲艾斯的声音里听起来夹杂着苦笑，“所以不用非正规舰队特意给我发薪水。至于留在这里的原因，请把它归结为我个人的意愿，或者说执念”  
眼见对方不愿意具体说明，杨也不勉强。他本能地认为红发青年身上有一种陌生却又熟悉的亲切感，正是这种亲切感让他没有把对方放在间谍的那一栏。光是如此的想法，就是对红发青年自身人格的侮辱。他长长地呼出一口气，把贝雷帽重新戴在头上。“看来我们双方都有各自的苦衷”，杨指了指办公室的大门，“接下来有攻略伊谢尔伦要塞的作战会议”  
“那么，祝您武运昌隆”，吉尔菲艾斯自然而然地说道。  
“吉尔菲艾斯提督，伊谢尔伦要塞目前在银河帝国的手中，而攻略战的目的是为我方夺回要塞，虽然这个战术本身和欺诈也差不了多少”，看到红发青年游刃有余的样子，杨小声地提醒道。“真的不要紧吗？”  
“请叫我吉尔菲艾斯，杨元帅”，红发青年停顿几秒，他一边凝视杨漆黑的眼眸，一边轻轻地回道：“即便伊谢尔伦要塞攻略战取得预计的成果，日后为了自治领，您也会把它作为谈判的筹码之一，归还帝国。所以现在只是暂时地借给您而已”  
杨笑了出来，“以后也请不要再叫我杨元帅，杨文理才是我的名字...吉尔菲艾斯”  
“是，杨元帅”，吉尔菲艾斯在杨平静的视线里，及时改口，“不，杨文理”  
按照杨最初的构想是以一军确保防御伊谢尔伦要塞，再利用另一军从回廊侵入帝国本土，长驱直入帝国首都奥丁加以攻击。以前在诸神黄昏作战时，伊谢尔伦回廊有罗严塔尔、连列肯普和鲁兹的强大军队待机，但是这一次如果能在鲁兹出击之后夺回伊谢尔伦的话，对杨舰队而言，回廊就成为一片自由之海。如果皇帝莱因哈特想回帝国本土的话，只能绕远路经过费沙回廊，到时若是费沙的恢复独立派同时蜂涌而起，年轻的征服者就没有归路。然后杨就可以制服金发的皇帝。  
杨把一只手放在黑色扁帽上，摇摇头，把脑子里的美妙幻想驱逐出去。很遗憾，首先要使这个空想实体化的时间就不够。和费沙的恢复独立派之间也还没有取得任何的连系。前途渺茫，这四个字完美地诠释了杨舰队的现状。好在杨并不想从帝国手里夺回同盟的控制权，如果魔术师真的有如此想法，后世的评论里大概会加上一句被拥戴的主义洗脑，拥有不切实际幻想，企图和历史背道而驰的民主共和骑士杨文理。  
两个月后，吉尔菲艾斯和杨一起踏上了伊谢尔伦要塞的地面。  
吉尔菲艾斯在司令官室外的走廊里碰到正在独自饮酒的华尔特.冯.先寇布。红发青年的认知里，这是两人第二次见面。事实上，他们早在多年以前就碰过面，只不过两人都身穿装甲掷弹兵的外甲，所以不知道彼此的身份而已。便携式威士忌的金属瓶子散发出冷冷的光泽，辛辣的液体随着先寇布仰头的动作被灌入要塞防御官的喉咙里。听到脚步声，先寇布转头，看清来人以后，被冠以不良称号的中年男人把视线重新移到宇宙暗色的幕布上。“不打算回到皇帝陛下的怀抱里吗？”，先寇布在吉尔菲艾斯走过身边时，开口说道。  
吉尔菲艾斯停下脚步，蔚蓝色的眼眸看向先寇布挑起的眉毛和褐色的头发。“你好像有话要说，华尔特.冯.先寇布中将”，吉尔菲艾斯的言辞很正式，称呼先寇布的方式也十分官方。  
要塞防御官又灌下一口威士忌，暗色的液体被咕咚一下子全部咽下。鼻子里呼出被酒精浸润的热气，他背靠观景台，“你的立场到底是什么？”  
“立场？”  
“是的，立场”，先寇布一边说一边把威士忌放入口袋里，“吉尔菲艾斯提督，你身上穿着的是帝国军服，可现在却在杨提督率领的革命军中，我不觉得你会放弃自己和皇帝之间的羁绊，而选择投身杨提督的麾下。以此为出发点，你到底想要什么？”  
“对不起，无可奉告”，吉尔菲艾斯答道。  
先寇布眯起眼睛，我一定要知道答案，褐色的眼眸里似乎在无声地宣告主人的不达目的不罢休的态度。  
吉尔菲艾斯在心里叹气，“利普休达特战役后，我有幸在解禁的资料室里阅读关于高登巴姆王朝以前的历史。其中有不少资料仍旧是纸质书的形势，而在这之中，有一本叫做东德往事的书。我拿起它纯粹是意外，也许是黄色的书皮在书柜里显得特别显眼。作者在开头这样写道，一位东德移民说过，位于汉斯拜姆勒大街的国家统计局，什么都统计，什么都掌握。我每年买多少双鞋，2.3双；我每年读多少本书，3.2本；每年有多少个高中生的毕业成绩，全优6347名。但有件可计数的事却没有统计，可能因为这些数据戳到了官僚们的痛处，那就是自杀人数。如果您打电话到拜姆勒大街询问，在易北河以东，奥得河以西，波罗的海以南，埃尔茨山脉以北地区，有多少人被绝望逼向死路，我们的数据先知就不出声了，而且可能会为了国家安全，而记下您的名字。我们的安全，甚至幸福却要依赖那些那些阴暗的人们。自1977年起，我国停止统计自杀人数，他们被称作自杀者，听起来跟谋杀毫无关系。没有热血，没有激情，只有死亡，万念俱灰”  
“这和我们之间的谈话又有什么关系”，先寇布问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯瞥了一眼先寇布，继续说下去，“从参军以来，我的内心深处总是有一团迷雾。达贡会战，帝国派出的四万艘战舰在同盟巧妙的反包围下几乎全军覆没，战舰的残骸、士兵的尸骨染红宇宙。第三次迪亚.马特会战，帝国军内部有人泄露情报，整整五万艘战舰，无人生还，白森森的骸骨铺满迪亚.马特的整个宙域。更别提亚斯提会战，亚姆立札会战和之后的诸神黄昏。将近两百年的战乱，仅仅银河帝国一方就留下堆积如山的尸骨。宇宙战舰的能源炮让士兵们的身体在一瞬间全部蒸发，而他们的父母、妻子和孩子甚至见不到尸体，流淌如河的鲜血，撼天动地的痛苦...先寇布中将，世间的道理在哪？”  
走廊里的气氛陷入死寂。  
“高登巴姆王朝告诉我，世间没有道理”，吉尔菲艾斯一字一句，放缓了语速。“鲁道夫大帝用他的所作所为告诉我所谓道理的真相：胜利者的怜悯”，吉尔菲艾斯用手把落在额前的碎发拨开，“历史是为胜利者撰写的英雄史诗，无论出于何种角度，无论肩负何种理念，历史总是无可避免地落入同样的循环，仅靠一人改变全人类的意志，我还没有不自量力到那个份上”。他停顿了几十秒，像是在思考什么。等他终于再次和先寇布对视时，那双向来温润的蓝色眼眸里此时此刻迸发处无与伦比的亮光，“从现在开始，我决定遵循本心”  
“本心...”  
“是的”，吉尔菲艾斯加重了语气，“我要遵从自己的道，而非世间的道理”

等到晚饭时间，吉尔菲艾斯终于意识到一件比谈论内心想法更为棘手的事情：被圈出来的易感期就是今天晚上。站在卧室里，红发青年沉默地盯着被自己褪下的帝国军服。从一开始，他就习惯了被迫承受易感期，莱因哈特、罗严塔尔...他们都会准时出现在自己眼前，但是现在他需要主动出手解决问题，在一切变得复杂之前。  
二十分钟之后，吉尔菲艾斯拉开杨的卧室门，已经提前和红发青年在个人终端上隔空交流过的杨似乎在门禁处录入了吉尔菲艾斯的信息，感应门在红发青年到来时自动打开。吉尔菲艾斯走进卧室，看见同盟的智将毫无形象地趴在沙发上，下巴上枕着一只椭圆的抱枕，四肢舒展地摊开。“你来了”，听到脚步声，杨翻了个身，从沙发上坐起身。杨刚洗过澡，全身只披着一件浴袍，胸口的软肉从没有被系紧的浴袍中微微露出。  
吉尔菲艾斯迈开脚步，司令官寝室内的照明灯很亮，几乎在地上看不见影子。想到接下来要做的事情，吉尔菲艾斯的脸上爬上一抹红色。他在杨的视线中，坐到沙发上。布质沙发在肉体压上去的一瞬间发出轻微的晃动，杨的手放在后脑勺处，“其实...解决问题的话”  
“我比较喜欢自己掌握节奏”，没等黑发青年说完，吉尔菲艾斯就把话接了过来。  
“哦”，杨的注意力全部集中在吉尔菲艾斯下巴处优美的弧线上，红发青年没有穿帝国军服，白色的衬衫完美地衬托了他的身材。胸前两点红色若隐若现地抵在半透明的衬衫上，杨几乎可以听见自己吞咽口水的声音。他低下头，不再去看吉尔菲艾斯，手指伸到个人终端，轻轻地按下几个按钮。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手指放在象牙色的纽扣上，不急不慢地把它们一颗颗解开。当他解到第四颗的时候，房内的场景突然发生了天翻地覆的变化。支撑万物的重力像是消失了一样，吉尔菲艾斯在陡然浮空的沙发中，本能地抓住杨的肩膀，靠在杨的身上。  
困惑中，吉尔菲艾斯听见杨一如既往的平淡声线。“我关掉了寝室的重力生成系统”，黑发青年温润的黑色眼睛里看不出任何情绪，他甚至没有改变窝在沙发里的位置和角度，“这样你的负担会小一些”  
吉尔菲艾斯的手臂搭在杨的肩上，他已经彻底脱掉衬衫和裤子，和第一次一样跨坐在杨的腰上。司令官室的沙发再怎么宽敞，同时承受两个成年人的体格仍旧显得勉强。吉尔菲艾斯曲起腿，膝盖深深地陷入沙发靠背中。  
“帝国的科学技术省专门研究过重力对人体的影响”，指尖沿着黑发青年浴衣的领口一路向下，直到腰间的带子处，吉尔菲艾斯按在上面，暗示的意味十分明显。拉开那处松松垮垮的结带时，吉尔菲艾斯用臀部蹭上杨掩在浴衣之下的胯部，“据说人的灵魂如果受到重力的束缚，就无法获得真正的自由”  
“新奇的观点”，杨被吉尔菲艾斯弄得一股热流直钻大脑，低沉沙哑的嗓音弥漫在二人之间，为原本就暧昧的气氛增添了一分璇旎的暗色。他向后倒去，喉结被人舔舐的酥麻快感从脖颈处一点点地蔓延，喉咙里泄出舒服的轻哼，杨就像一只饱餐后的黑猫，窝在主人柔软舒适的双臂中，翻开肚皮任由对方揉捏。他看到吉尔菲艾斯近在咫尺的胸膛，体位和姿势让胸前的两颗果实在他眼前晃动。他没有忍住冲动，伸手按上那处软肉。  
“哈啊...”  
吉尔菲艾斯猝不及防地叫出声。电流的刺激让他软下去的身体跌在杨的怀里，红茶的清香温柔地包裹全身，就像奥丁永远下不完的细雨，沾满茶香的湿气沉入花园的泥土里，饱胀的舒适让含苞待放的兰花进一步向下垂去。肌肤与肌肤相贴，吉尔菲艾斯闻着杨颈间沐浴露的味道，轻柔的吐息间，杨的手落在红发青年的腰部，捏住那里的凹陷。  
杨直起身体，没有重力的情况下，他毫不费力地把红发青年往下按。“拉普拉斯的光辉，我一直相信理性”，杨凑上前。  
他们接吻了。  
漆黑的室内，宇宙的星光朝他们扑来，远处雷神之锤射击后留下的巨大光晕和漂浮的战舰残骸落满血色的光芒，耀眼得几乎让人移不开眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯不得不伸出手遮住眼睛。安静的室内，一切都显得那么不真实。  
吉尔菲艾斯把手探进杨半褪的浴衣里，黑发青年已经完全地朝他敞开身体，柔软的指腹抚过每一寸肌肤，感受皮肤下血管和神经的颤动，流光四溢里，他们再一次亲吻彼此。眼神交汇的瞬间，从灵魂深处涌出的无限思绪和仿佛与生俱来的默契与理解。这是在现实中极为罕见的情感，他们不需要言语之间的交流，不需要向彼此传递自身的想法，不需要在挣扎与痛苦中渴求互相理解。  
我即是你，你即是我。  
优雅圣洁的独角兽静静地沐浴在月光之下，人们不了解它，却对它步行的姿态，它的气质，它的头颈，甚至于它宁静的目光有着无法自拔的钟爱。即便它不存在于世，却因为爱而诞生。它不需要食物，却因为存在的可能性而在玻璃般的湖面迈开步伐。  
心之信仰为它赋予力量。  
吉尔菲艾斯光裸的背部处有着线条分明的肌肉和凸出的骨骼，收紧的腰腹和紧绷的蝴蝶骨。杨的手掌攀上红发青年美丽的背部，向下沉的身体缓慢却坚定地吞下黑发青年挺立的欲望。吉尔菲艾斯抿起嘴唇，全身泛起淡淡的粉色。大腿内侧热乎乎的，汗液从两人身体的结合处渗出，情动的热液让阴茎的进入更加顺利，几乎没费什么劲就滑到了甬道的最深处。他们四目相对，穿透人心的黑色碰上朦胧的蓝色，汩汩地泉水流过炽热的灵魂。大脑昏昏沉沉，早就沉浸于性事中的吉尔菲艾斯抬起腰，在阴茎几乎要脱离身体的一瞬间，夹紧后穴，又一次把对方深深地吃下去。他们抱在一起。杨抬起头，从锁骨开始，一路亲吻至吉尔菲艾斯的颈间。舌头不带情欲性质地舔舐已经愈合的伤疤，犬齿轻轻地戳刺那里。吉尔菲艾斯难耐地仰头，挺腰的动作不由自主地放缓。  
如果自己生在同盟，就读士官学校的时候遇见杨文理，历史会不会悄然发生变化？如果他们站在相同的阵营，会不会像现在这样在伊谢尔伦的司令官寝室内抱做一团？脑内的思绪被搅成黏糊糊的一团，吉尔菲艾斯又软又腻的呻吟不断地落在杨的耳边，温热的呼吸把耳垂染成艳丽的绯色。才愈合不久的伤口被人用犬齿抵住，吉尔菲艾斯抑制不住全身的颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦地请求杨不要再舔弄那里。黑发青年从善如流地移开嘴，顶端进入最深处腔体的紧致与刺激让他闷哼一声，手掌不自觉地加大力道，捏住吉尔菲艾斯跨坐在他身上的臀部。  
通讯器滴滴地叫了起来，与此同时，房内的失重空间在毫无征兆的几秒内，恢复原状。吉尔菲艾斯重重地坐在杨的身上，沙发柔软的表面中和了大部分冲击，但借由重力，杨坚硬的龟头划开内部的软肉，直直地抵在前列腺处。  
“呜...嗯啊！”  
剧烈的快感席卷而来，吉尔菲艾斯大口地喘气，想要平复激荡的情欲。  
通讯器锲而不舍地发出请求通讯的电子音，杨拿起通讯器，食指抵在吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇上，另一只手接通了电话。  
尤里安的声音从通讯器的另一端传来。  
“杨提督，请不要擅自关闭主控系统里的重力制造子系统，伊谢尔伦要塞差点陷入混乱，重新恢复系统需要管理员权限，很麻烦。波布兰中校说您把要塞当成玩具；亚典波罗中将被泼了一身咖喱，正在洗澡；卡介伦中将很生气，要求您给出合理解释...”  
吉尔菲艾斯的手指拉扯身下的布质沙发，被汗水浸湿的呼吸变得格外黏腻。手掌贴在嘴唇上，努力地抑制呼之欲出的呻吟。室内的灯光在重力恢复的瞬间一并亮起，光是被杨的眼睛注视就让甬道里涌出更多黏腻的液体。塌下的腰部已经没有力气再掌控全局，刚才跌落造成的刺激让他又射出来一次，前端可怜兮兮地耷拉在腹部，晶莹的腺液从花茎处缓缓滴落。  
杨呼吸一滞。  
“杨提督，请问您在听我说话吗？”，尤里安略带不满的语调从通讯器的另一头传来。  
“啊，尤里安，对不起，一会儿再讨论”  
挂断通讯器，杨深吸一口气，把吉尔菲艾斯推到在已经被体液打湿的沙发上。  
“接下来，请交给我”  
被黑发青年再次深入的过程漫长得就像一场处刑，吉尔菲艾斯蜷起脚趾，双腿挂在杨的腰部两侧。杨的进入很缓慢，呼吸因为体力的不充沛而微微颤抖。当顶端触碰到前列腺时，心里的石头才彻底落地。晃动腰部，杨毫无章法地刺激红发青年的敏感点。吉尔菲艾斯抬高腰部，臀部配合地迎合那些力道不算大的冲击。杨的手按在吉尔菲艾斯的腹部，在先前性事的铺垫下，黑发青年明白自己很快就要到了。吉尔菲艾斯躺在沙发里，安静温顺地接受精液的洗礼。微凉的液体射入后穴，甬道收缩着把它们挤进更深处的地方。


	17. 长存于镜

当杨文理流亡集团终于接到比克古元帅战死的消息时，距离他们入驻伊谢尔伦要塞还不到四十八个小时。用卡介伦的话来说，比克古提督的死讯犹如一根银针，戳破了气球平静的表面，在房内留下巨大的爆炸声和因为意外而愣住的人们。即便脸皮厚如波布兰、亚典波罗等人，在听到被称为战争博物馆的老人的死讯时，也不免陷入消沉中。  
得知这个消息时，吉尔菲艾斯和杨正在司令官室里探讨伊谢尔伦要塞的结构平面图，关于不久后在回廊里发生的争夺，杨把伊谢尔伦要塞比喻为恶龙的财宝，既然革命军已经把它夺过来，那么想办法守住它也是自己的责任之一。作为熟悉要塞的帝国军人，吉尔菲艾斯被杨礼貌而郑重地请来，就技术性问题进行探讨。谈话即将结束的时候，杨收到了来自菲列特利加的通讯请求。  
“杨提督，百忙之中打扰您”，菲列特利加紫罗兰色的眼睛在黑暗与寂静中与杨对视。“比克古元帅战死了”。呼出的空气被宇宙中不存在的巨大重力影响，扯得她胸口发闷。撑住桌子的一角才勉强维持站姿，菲列特利加不断地告诫自己要保持冷静，与平时比起来，仿佛皲裂般的细纹迅速地爬满她的表情。  
红发青年的手垂于身体两侧，对上杨黑黝黝的眼睛。杨没有给予任何回应，他把文件放回桌上，啜了一口飘着浓郁威士忌酒香的红茶，眨了两下眼睛。  
“比克古元帅”  
“我听到了”，这是杨第一次打断吉尔菲艾斯说话。很快，他就把充满歉意的视线投向自己的副官，“对不起...”。杨的语调比之以往要低沉许多，“这则消息的真实性有没有被考证过？”  
“....已经考证过”，沉默了将近十分钟以后，菲列特利加才在激流形成之前把杨最后的侥幸全部击碎。  
杨坐在司令官室的椅子里，当理智告诉自己，情报部一定已经事先考证过无数次，最终才不得不来通知他以后，黑发青年才把已经因为角度倾斜而漏出茶水的红茶杯放回它原本的位置。无力感与失重带来的晕眩感将杨包围，与过去不同，真切地体会到无可奈何这种情绪背后隐藏的真相让杨陷入无法挣脱的自我厌恶中。精神仿佛抽离灵魂，悬浮于空中。  
“除了比克古元帅，同行的邱吾权参谋长还有列贝罗议长也一同战死了”  
“是吗？”，杨的声音从来没有如此虚弱过。“谢谢你通知我，菲列特利加”  
通讯就此挂断。  
吉尔菲艾斯担忧地看向黑发青年，想说些什么来安慰他。但当他张开嘴的时候，除了和心情一样苦涩的空气以外，什么话都说不出来。  
“什么不败的魔术师，同盟的智将”，杨把头上的贝雷帽扯下，“就是因为司令官的人格清高，一旦决定的事情便不会再回头，所以我才对他不会回到宇宙舰队这件事深信不疑！可是我竟然连这一点都无法预测到，我真是一个无可救药的低能儿”  
“杨...”  
“什么把未来都交给年轻人，我们年长者只要挡在你们面前就行了，有这样的想法让我很困扰。在我离开海尼森的时候就该把司令官阁下绑起来，一起带走”，暗红色的液体从被碰到的红茶杯里流出，浸湿了桌上的文件。滚烫的液体溅在杨的手背上，但他却毫无知觉地，连把手收回的举动都没有。把心里的话一股脑地抛出，杨情绪低落地窝在椅子里。“你也觉得我很可笑，是不是？”  
吉尔菲艾斯走到杨的身边，握住杨的手。他一边低头仔细地检查烫伤的地方，一边说道：“正如你所说，比克古元帅人格清高，所以他一定会拒绝离开海尼森。你无须为比克古提督的战死负责”  
“可是”  
吉尔菲艾斯叹了一口气，拿起紧急医疗箱里的药膏和喷雾。“每一代人都有独属于那个时代的信仰和坚持。亚雷.海尼森信仰民主共和，所以他选择挣脱桎梏，奔向自由。比克古提督则是出于对自由行星同盟无法割舍的责任感，才会率领舰队迎击帝国军”。红发青年捏住药膏冰冷的管体，将白色的乳状物小心翼翼地涂抹在杨的伤口处。用于降温的喷雾被均匀地喷洒，突突的刺痛感在吉尔菲艾斯几乎可以媲美医疗兵的娴熟手法中渐渐消退。把生物胶贴好，吉尔菲艾斯扶正茶杯，接着把已经被泡烂的文件扔进垃圾桶中。  
“我知道你不喜欢别人为了信仰付出宝贵的生命，但如果真的是这样，革命军又是为了什么而存在于世呢？”，把医疗箱放回原处，吉尔菲艾斯望着墙壁上的一副油画，“理想有两种。一种，我实现了我的理想。另一种，理想通过我而实现，即便牺牲自己的生命。我们无法责备他人的想法，纵然我们不赞同他们的想法”，红发青年安慰的言语化作清泉流过杨的内心，“尽管不想这么说，但在信仰面前，人人平等”  
杨用手指摩挲生物胶光滑的表面，在吉尔菲艾斯的劝说中，逐渐恢复冷静。虽然已经没有刚才那般激动，但是要从巨大的打击中恢复过来，实在不是一件容易的事。黑发青年想到巴米利恩会战结束以后，皇帝莱因哈特在会面中向他抛出橄榄枝，但是他以喝不惯帝国的水为由而婉拒。想必比克古提督在面对帝国军时，也抱有相似的想法。明明在从前总是用反对的观点来驳斥献身主义，不过真的到了做出选择的那一刻，他们全部都不约而同地背离嘴上所说的东西。  
“此一时，彼一时吗？”，杨自嘲一般地喃喃自语道。  
即使是像高登巴姆王朝那样有着专制支配之罪恶的体制在灭亡的时候也有人为止徇死，更何况是自国父亚雷.海尼森以来即走在理想及人道之路上的自由行星同盟。杨反复地思索，难道理念与坚持真的得堵上无数人的性命才能得以实现吗？正如吉尔菲艾斯所说，无论如何，他都无法指责比克古元帅的选择。三十分钟之后，杨下达了抵达伊谢尔伦要塞后的第一条命令：从现在开始服丧七十二小时。  
凌晨时分，杨在伊谢尔伦要塞B区偏僻一角的房间里找到了消失了几乎一整晚的吉尔菲艾斯。幽暗的室内，绚丽的彩色玻璃从一面十字架前倾泻而下，被金属挡住的彩光晕染成华丽的光圈，附近的白色墙壁染上淡淡的瑰色。红发青年站在十字架前，背光的原因让杨看不清他的表情。他静静地站在原地，灯光透过头顶，落在身后的阴影中，斑驳陆离的光线让室内呈现不切实际的透明感。  
其额头生角 一根独角  
而兽以洁白之资接近一名少女  
长存于镜中 以及她的心中  
“在念什么？”，杨靠近红发青年。  
“石碑上的诗”，吉尔菲艾斯指向十字架下的石碑。  
杨走到石碑跟前，果然看到上面用刀刻出来密密麻麻的十几行小字。他侧过头，看见吉尔菲艾斯的脸沐浴在圣光之下，沾上绯红色的睫毛蝶羽般覆在眼睑之上，全身微微颤抖，似乎很痛苦。  
“你没事吧？”，杨说，“我带你去医务室”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇头，挺直背脊。对上杨漆黑的眼睛，他露出平常的笑容，“我体内的蛋白酶含量不正常，可能又开始了”  
吉尔菲艾斯的话成了点燃一切的开端。  
这不是杨第一次和吉尔菲艾斯发生关系，但每次的感觉都像第一次那样小心翼翼，那样青涩。他伏在吉尔菲艾斯身上，然后凑上前，吻住了对方。那一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯蔚蓝色的眼眸微微睁大，流露出惊诧的目光，毫无防备地接受了杨的亲吻。黑发青年闻到衬衫上的皂香，从伊谢尔伦要塞外壁处射进来的星光很柔和。  
杨的左手伸进吉尔菲艾斯的衬衫下摆处，与波布兰等人不同，从未操作过飞行器的指腹柔软而细腻，光滑的掌心从腹部紧实的肌肉处一路抚至人鱼线的位置，在内裤的边缘缓慢地滑出暧昧的曲线。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住酥麻的战栗，甚至都没有挣扎就软成一滩水。他已经被不上不下的轻抚勾起了情欲，内裤被后穴涌出的黏液打湿，手臂软得和棉花糖似地，光是解开皮带和裤子拉链就耗费了所有的精力，有气无力地搭在身体两侧。他挣扎着环住杨的脖子，轻车熟路地把头靠在对方的颈间，用力地呼吸、汲取黑发青年身上的红茶香气。他难耐地昂起头，穴口的软肉被人破开，层层叠叠的软肉被性器碾压的快感让吉尔菲艾斯兴奋得头皮发麻。一阵熟悉又尖锐的电流从被进入的地方传出，吉尔菲艾斯咬紧牙关才忍住呼之欲出的呻吟，已经习惯性事和情欲的穴口被性器撑开，还没有到最底，就直接去了一次。喷涌而出的液体从穴口溢出，打湿了杨撑在会阴处的手掌。  
脚踝被人抬高，挂在小腿处的内裤被扔在石碑之上，盖住了给奥费斯的十四行诗这一行字。两条修长白皙的腿暴露在要塞干燥的空气中，吉尔菲艾斯抑制不住颤抖，敏感的穴肉咬住杨进到腔体内的阴茎。甬道欲拒还迎地紧紧吸住杨，他们的动作不是很激烈，却又绵长得磨人。杨终于整根进入，囊袋拍打臀部发出情色的水声，龟头整个埋入甬道最深处，快感从脊椎尾部的鼠蹊处升起。银河帝国建造伊谢尔伦要塞时，特意增加忏悔室的原因吉尔菲艾斯并不知晓，他本人是一个无神论者，但此时此刻，也许是星光射入的角度，也许是在安静的室内与人做爱的感触被环境放大了数十倍，吉尔菲艾斯没来由地感到羞耻。  
杨进出吉尔菲艾斯的动作拖沓到磨人的程度，吉尔菲艾斯受不了地蜷起脚趾，腹部处升腾而起的渴求就像一把钝刀，隔靴搔痒。阴茎进出身体带出的水声与囊袋拍打臀部的轻响萦绕于室内，吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，下定决心一般直起身体，隔着同盟军服握住杨柔软的腰部，把黑发青年推倒在圣坛之下。  
腰部往下沉，吉尔菲艾斯心满意足地把杨整个吃下。已经充血到红肿的穴肉随着红发青年抬起的腰腹，恋恋不舍地离开，又在下一次沉入中，欢欣雀跃地再次裹住杨的性器。吉尔菲艾斯已经快要射了，他坐在杨的身上，暂时停下上下吞吐的动作。双手撑在杨的腹部，吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛，肉体被星光点燃，仿佛张开翅膀的蝴蝶。稍微平复体内激荡的欲念，重新动作起来。他没有像之前一样利用重力，反而是小幅度的前后挪动，会阴碰到军裤扣子，细密的快感如针刺般袭来，大腿内侧的软肉贴住杨。  
吉尔菲艾斯高潮了。他想起第一次触碰无限延展的黑色，第一次感受缀落其上的点点繁星，第一次跨越光年，抵达彼岸...  
瞬间夹紧的后穴，甬道痉挛似地拼命收缩。在震撼人心的顶端，杨皱起眉，射在了吉尔菲艾斯体内。余韵中，吉尔菲艾斯摊开手掌，洁白的星光从指缝间漏出。浮游在宇宙中的细小尘埃，幸运地来到太阳系的外围。于最外围，不会受到影响的地方静静地观摩金色光球从地平线缓缓升起。蔚蓝色的星球缓慢地转动身体，遥远的彼岸被强烈的白色光芒围住，这就是被称为拉普拉斯奇迹的光芒。和太阳相比，连蚂蚁都不如的尘埃忍不住向前，不自量力地想要更进一步观赏盛大的日出。 “拉普拉斯的光辉”，他缓缓地说，“相信可能性，终有一日，一定....”


	18. 魔术师

五月三十一日，杨踏上瑞达II号，应邀前往伯伦希尔所在的空域，吉尔菲艾斯随行。此行如果不出意外的话，正在发烧中的皇帝莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆与同盟最后的光辉，杨文理应该可以达成某种意义上的和解。吉尔菲艾斯随行的目的，也是为了返回银河帝国。当他在地球教听到被称为德.维利的大主教企图加害杨的性命时，自小陪伴莱因哈特，躲过无数暗杀的敏锐嗅觉让他察觉到冰面底下涌动的暗流。然而他一直守在杨的身边，却没有看见地球教徒有任何动作，直到莱因哈特发来求和的电文，地球教徒就像缩在洞穴里冬眠的乌龟，一动不动。是自己的神经太过于脆弱吗？红发青年不禁自问。那份被他从地球带回的录音拷贝在交给杨之后，也许是因为莱因哈特大军逼近，杨把这件事完全地放在了遗忘的角落里。灯下黑指的就是这样的情况：杨不相信阴谋论和潜藏在暗处的密谋者们，所以他没有把吉尔菲艾斯的警告放在心里。  
今天，杨要为此付出代价。  
淋浴之后，杨上了床，日历自动翻过了一页，时间已是六月一日零时二十五分。吉尔菲艾斯正在浴室里洗澡。如果说杨平日里的生活与纵情声色完全沾不上边的话，吉尔菲艾斯就成了平淡瓷器表面唯一的花纹。杨一直弄不清自己和吉尔菲艾斯到底是什么关系，自从那次意外以后，吉尔菲艾斯一旦有需求就会去找杨，而杨也基本不会拒绝。吉尔菲艾斯在床上也延续了体贴入微的风格，基本不会勉强杨。红发青年的体力也很好，大部分情况下，性事都被对方掌控在手中，而杨只要躺平接受就行。想到这里，杨尴尬地咳嗽几声，把注意力拉回正在阅读的小说中。  
杨平时有低血压的倾向，虽然没有不良睡癖，不过却常常难以入睡，所以在他的床边经常都准备有悬疑小说或者笔记本之类的。特别是这几天，不知怎地睡眠特别浅，所以此时旁边也准备有安眠剂，或行是因为紧张的微粒子侵入了精神回路也说不定。这次和莱因哈特皇帝会谈，杨并没有任何策谋之类的准备。而同行的罗姆斯基也不是一个善于外交术的人，所以杨这一次的责任并不轻，不过杨自己倒是从来没有想过要和莱因哈特皇帝，在战场以外的场合竞争高下。好在还有吉尔菲艾斯，等到无计可施的时候，就像帝国元帅投去求助的请求吧，对方一定会帮自己解围。喝下安眠剂之后，杨还是翻阅了十页之多的悬疑小说。  
零时四十五分，杨打了第一个哈欠，伸手正准备熄掉床头灯的时候，对讲机的呼叫声突然大响，杨的手伸到一半就停在半空中了。布鲁姆哈尔特中校的声音蕴藏着紧张，敲醒了杨的睡意。  
现实最奇妙的地方在于，当它试图警告一个人的时候，往往会发生许多不经意却超脱日常的事情。所有的羽毛堆叠在一起，超越平衡点的那一刻，掩盖在白色绒毛下的真实会一下子扑面而来。问题是，当残酷的现实摆在面前时，你准备好接受它并且击败它了吗？  
瑞达II号最初收到的通讯是前同盟准将安德鲁.霍克已经从精神病院逃脱，他对杨提督的嫉妒心已经达到疯子的境界，正驾驶一艘抢夺而来的武装商船企图暗杀杨提督。当吉尔菲艾斯听到霍克出逃的消息，皱起眉头思考其真实性时，瑞达II号很快收到第二则消息。帝国军已经派遣两艘驱逐舰来迎接杨一行人。舰长路易可夫少校听闻此事，立刻采取警戒状态。一时二十分，一艘武装商船出现在萤幕上。一时二十二分，武装商船对准瑞达II号开炮，正当瑞达II号准备要应战的时候，两艘帝国军驱逐舰出现在那艘武装商船的背后，集中炮火加以攻击，将武装商船连同里面的搭乘者全部歼灭。  
随行的罗姆斯基作为政府代表，欣然接受帝国巡航舰要求接舷。  
吉尔菲艾斯听到罗姆斯基允许双方接舷的话语后，低下头，凑到杨的耳边，用罗姆斯基听不见的音量说道：“我觉得事情很蹊跷，巧合的重合点太多，暂时不要接舷较为妥当”  
杨轻轻地耸肩，“这是罗姆斯基医师决定的事”。杨的想法很简单，罗姆斯基是政府代表，但自己却抢先接受了与皇帝莱因哈特之间的会面。由于自已一时的疏忽，漠视了民主主义体制的程序。“万事以罗姆斯基的权威或面子为优先好了”，他补充道。  
“杨！”，吉尔菲艾斯拉住杨的手腕，“现在不是在意面子的时候，至少让我去确认他们的身份再考虑接舷”  
黑发青年摇头，目光平静地看向两人相交的双臂。吉尔菲艾斯下意识地松开杨的手腕，军人不能越过政府的理念，至少当杨处在思维清晰的状态时，绝对不会违背内心的铁则。真是顽固的人，吉尔菲艾斯在心里默念。  
一时五十分，巡航舰瑞达II号与帝国军其中的一艘驱逐舰已经完成接舷作业，帝国军的军官通过紧密连接的通路出现在瑞达II号上。当他们环视前来迎接他们的这一群人之后，脸上出现了失望的神情，因为杨并没有出现在这个场合。这是因为罗姆斯基身边的人主张交涉的优先权，杨以及其他多位军人得待在自己的室内，直到传唤他们为止。就在身穿帝国军服的男子想要进一步向前走的时候，站在罗姆斯基身后的一名黑发青年走上前。因为他只是一名普通的勤务兵，军服外还套了一件普通的运动夹克，所以先前“驱赶”军人的时候，罗姆斯基一行人没有注意到他。  
“请说出你们所属的部队和行动代码”，吉尔菲艾斯站在人群的最前端，毫不畏惧地问道。  
“无可奉告”，士兵的眼里冒出不耐烦的神色。他的手伸到腰间，似乎要拿出什么东西。  
“你在说什么！”，罗姆斯基走上前，把吉尔菲艾斯拉到身后，笑容满面地迎向救命恩人，“对不起”。下一秒，一把手枪抵在罗姆斯基的额头上。  
这出奇怪的戏剧，此时开始了第二幕。  
“杨文理在哪里？”  
受到对方这种协迫性的质问时，罗姆斯基的反应不是害怕而是惊异，“我不知道你们到底想要做什么，不过你们这样子把枪顶在我的身上，是非常失礼的行为，你们得先把枪收起来”  
吉尔菲艾斯见状不妙，想要把罗姆斯基拉回来的时候已经来不及。士兵拿着手枪突然对着医生的胸部开火，狙火线削过他的下颚、贯穿了咽喉的顶部。幸好吉尔菲艾斯在士兵开枪之前已经有所准备，他在地上滚过一圈，抽出口袋里类似手榴弹的装置，拉开拉栓，扔向士兵们的脚边。尽管会造成巨大的伤亡，但现在他也顾不了那么多。巨大的人数差下，只有便携式杰夫粒子能够解决枪火带来的问题。他一刻也不敢停，朝门口的方向奔去。好几道火线追在他的身后，但是通通没有击中。电光火石间的一分钟过后，室内发出巨大的爆炸声，吉尔菲艾斯被乱流撞开好几米。幸好只是便携式杰夫粒子，空气里的浓度不会很高，否则到时候瑞达II号能不能撑住爆炸都不一定。  
袭击者的人数当然不止接待室里的那点人数。  
一时五十五分，史恩.史路少校与莱纳.布鲁姆哈尔特中校，已经从罗姆斯基身边那群恐慌的人脸上非言语的表情和动作，知道了事态的危急，立刻拿起枪，开始把家具堵在军官俱乐部的门口，筑起一道防御工事。好在吉尔菲艾斯引发的爆炸把从接待室通往军官俱乐部的道路堵得很严，砖块瓦砾铺满地面，袭击者们短时间内难以通过。  
“请赶快逃走，提督！”  
杨在他们的吼声下，却也不知该往哪里逃才好。如果这个时候，吉尔菲艾斯在就好了，他的心里突然闪过这样一句话。可惜的是，被乱流撞开的红发青年陷入了由冲击波引发的昏迷中，至今尚未恢复意识。  
短短的二十分钟内，瑞达II号里一片狼藉，死伤无数。史路在反抗的时候，被人射穿胸骨，再起不能。派特里契夫则是在护送杨去穿梭艇区域的时候被暗流击中，伤到了致命部位。催促杨提督快走的时候，派特里契夫甚至用力地拍了拍胸脯，一点也不疼，他这样说道。当黑发青年的背影彻底消失在视野之后，派特里契夫缓缓地闭上眼睛。  
绝望之中，希望的曙光悄然降临。尤利西斯的到来为混乱的局面打上一剂强心剂，尤里安眼尖地发现了倒在废墟之中的吉尔菲艾斯。  
冷水的刺激让吉尔菲艾斯从昏迷中醒来，他看见身穿装甲掷弹服的同盟士兵，对方手里正拿着塑料水壶。他用力地咳嗽几声，走廊里的袭击者们已经被经验丰富的蔷薇骑士全部镇压，所以他们才有弄醒吉尔菲艾斯的余裕。  
“杨提督呢！”，吉尔菲艾斯醒来的第一句话，就是询问杨的下落。  
这名被留下的下士只是一名普通士兵，尤里安把吉尔菲艾斯托付给他以后便立刻动身寻找杨的下落。即便隔着一层厚厚的头盔，吉尔菲艾斯都能感受到对方的迷茫和惶恐。他不顾劝阻，勉强站起身体。不知道是不是安森巴哈事件的原因，与死神擦肩而过的红发青年这次运气十分好。除了头部擦破皮以外，竟然没有受重伤。他从下士手里要来相位枪，扶住墙壁，向军官俱乐部的方向走去。他的脑子昏昏沉沉，像是被人用钢管敲击过一样难受无比。他努力地抑制嗡嗡的声响，迈开虚浮的步子，往深处走去。  
心脏砰砰直跳。  
他握紧手枪，一步一步地向走廊尽头走去。  
吉尔菲艾斯停住了脚步。  
尤里安从另一头走过来，他的步伐很快，手里抱着一个人。吉尔菲艾斯的视线落在尤里安怀里的杨，绕在伤口处的领巾已经失去止血的作用，成了一样布制的、供血液顺着流出来的通路。尤里安从吉尔菲艾斯的身边走过，他大声地喊出医疗官的名字，要求他尽快治疗重伤的杨提督。尤里安脸色惨白，神情慌张，因为医疗官迟迟没有出现而激动地大吼。  
先前看护吉尔菲艾斯的下士朝红发青年走去。  
脑部的轰鸣由最初的细密雨点变声惊天之雷，吉尔菲艾斯抱紧双臂，靠在墙上。  
最后的记忆是不停旋转的灰色天花板和远处匆匆赶来的医生，白色的衣服和治疗舱分开人群，就像摩西分海。吉尔菲艾斯的脸贴在地上，鲜红的血迹慢慢地浸湿他的军服外套。


	19. 真理之矛

算不上肥沃的土地被推土机整理平坦，新一季的农作物种子被专门用于播种的机械手臂埋入土中，坐在机器里操作的青年亲眼看着这些大小整齐的黑色种子入土。只要等到九月中旬，原本小巧的种子就会摇身一变，连成一片的金色麦田将会在风中摇摆，化为美丽的波浪。直到最后一包种子被仔细地埋入土中，青年才脱下用于保护手部的厚重白色手套，在昏暗的灯光下看了看手上的表。指针指向当地时间傍晚六点，差不多是吃晚饭的时间。青年扯下橙色的工帽放在自己的小柜子中，迅速地换上常服以后，心满意足地驱车回家。不出意外的话，他的夫人已经备好丰盛的晚餐，孩子们则是一边看电视，一边等他回家。  
这位青年名叫拉.提法，不是什么有名气的人物。他出生于一颗偏远星球，家里世代扎根于此。曾祖父那一辈建了一个小型的自动化农场，具体承包大概五十公顷的土地。曾祖父死后，农场自然而然地传到祖父手上，接着又传到他父亲的手上。而现如今，拉.提法也已经结婚成家，从明年开始他就要从父亲手里正式接管农场。从先辈的手里接过前人的财产，用自己的勤劳和汗水经营农场，这是青年的人生目标。如果可以的话，拉.提法还想再接触一些饲养马匹的知识，他对养马一直很感兴趣。  
农场距离庄园的位置并不算远，青年很快便回到家中。拉开门，烤牛排和玉米浓汤的香味立刻钻入鼻中。拥有金色短发的妻子走到门口，接过丈夫递来的新鲜水果和外衣。  
“我回来了”  
“欢迎回来”，她笑眯眯地拉着拉.提法的手，将他带入餐厅。  
“爸爸！”  
刚进门，一个三岁的小女孩迫不及待地扑入青年的怀抱。  
“今天芙尼有帮妈妈做饭”，女儿仰着头，一副想要被夸奖的样子。拉.提法俯下身，在女儿的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“先吃饭吧”  
在妻子的提醒下，青年嘴角微翘，全身放松地拉开椅子。  
正在审视青年生活的各位，是否也觉得他的一生可谓是平淡无奇，甚至很无聊？的确，拉.提法的生活毫无新意，窝在祖辈建立的安全地带，勤勤恳恳的劳作换一种说法无非是庸碌无为。但拉.提法的生活，或者说他所代表的生活，是在达希利星域上千千万万居民的生活。何为自由，何为信仰，何为实现自己的理想，何为为崇高的理想而献身，这些高深的问题从来不在他们思虑的范围内。谈论信仰是一件事，但是将信仰落实到生活的方方面面却是另一门哲学。达希利星域的居民们，正是将普通人生活的艺术发挥到极致的人们。他们被媒体戏称为沉默的大多数人，被历史轻描淡写地略过，被轻易地割让给银河帝国。许多人忍不住嘲笑他们的怯懦，不过也正是这群人，或者说这一类人，撑起了自由行星同盟将近四百年的天空。  
四月末，正是一片大好春光。在家中愉快用餐的拉.提法并不知道，短短的数月中，达希利星域的命运即将发生翻天覆地的变化。这样的变化让许多人感到喘不过气，就好像昨日还在阅读有关鲁道夫大帝虐杀人民的报道，今天就被专制主义者的铁蹄踩碎胸膛。他们不是自恃清高，只为心目中的同盟而活的理想主义者和知识分子，但是这些质朴的民众们仍然知道本质上，即将到来的银河帝国与昔日的政府是不一样的。  
有远见的一小部分人在得知帝国军即将大肆侵略同盟以前就携全家老小逃到首都星域海尼森，那段时间，宇宙港的船票价格也一路飙升，最后竟是到了千金难求的地步。拉.提法属于留下来的那一批人。选择留下，并不是他负担不起逃亡的费用。他单纯地认为即便能从达希利星域逃到同盟境内的其他星域，以后的生活又该怎么办呢？更重要的是，他无法割舍自己对这片土地，从小就扎根在脑海中，深入骨髓的归属感和热爱。  
当一个人对未来的命运摇摆不定时，通常他会依靠三样东西中的某种无法丈量的东西来为自己指路。感觉属于肉体，欲望属于灵魂，判断属于理智。靠感官来获得世间万物的认知，除了人以外，连普通的牛马牲畜也能做到。然而人会受到种种欲望的驱使，只不过特留尼西特、地球教以及鲁道夫大帝之类的人走上了极端。同时，人不可避免地也会以理智为向导，尽自己的职责。但反过来说，那些无神论者，叛逆者，关起门来做坏事的人难道不也坚定不移地认为自己的所作所为是正确的吗？那么，只有剩下的才适用于拉.提法这种好人。那就是无论命运将什么事情强加在他的肩上，他都怀抱崇敬接受。不玷污内心的世界，不让各种妄念搅扰它，而是使它保持宁静，规规矩矩地维护它的平衡。不说违背真理的话，不做违背正义的事。即使别人都不相信他的生活简朴、谦虚和满足，他也绝不动怒，终其一生不偏离这条道路，遵循这条路，没有任何勉强地接受命运的安排。  
他以相对平静的心灵很快接受达希利星域成为同盟与帝国抗争前线的事实。是的，平静接受现实的拉.提法最初所想，不过是继续自己的生活。  
当特奈杰率领帝国士兵们降临达希利星域时，年轻将领脑子里还没有把武装镇压这个概念具现化，侥幸地认为同盟居民会识相地满足银河帝国征粮的要求。国父们在建立自由行星同盟之初，为了保障民众未来的权益，特意允许民众们持有武器。那些放在家中的猎枪、散弹枪和手枪成为了争端的导火索。  
而被称为“染血之夜”的噩梦也就此开始。  
市民广场蓝色的天空被一颗子弹划出深刻的血痕，事态很快失去控制。民众们在街道和政府建筑门口设立路障，帝国士兵们收到的命令也逐渐变得激进。但凡持有武器者、抵抗者一律格杀。由空中蜂拥而至的第二空中攻击师团与由陆地侵入的第五都市型战斗师团为了抢夺物资，与守在此地的民兵团发生激烈冲突。从开始到结束的十个小时当中，遭帝国军杀害的市民超过四十万人，而遭破坏与掠夺所产生的损失更高达五亿个流通货币单位。在一场激战之后，帝国军终于用鲜血震慑了同盟市民的顽强抵抗，并且成功地控制了整个城市。  
而未能有效控制局面的特奈杰理应在事后被问责，但由于特奈杰和其所属舰队在巴米利恩会战中被杨提督麾下的分舰队司令亚典波罗包围歼灭，最终不了了之。  
在帝国军杀红眼睛的一次疯狂扫杀当中，拉.提法失去了妻子和女儿，他拖着被流弹擦伤的手臂，想尽一切办法从燃烧的城市中逃了出来。除了他以外，咬牙切齿地远望自己的城市家园在大火中化为灰烬，发誓要帝国军偿还血债的幸存者们更是不计其数。余烬之中，所剩下的是已化为焦炭的巨大废墟，被射杀、被炸死和被烧死的同盟居民。  
一个月后，名为真理之矛的组织诞生了。  
最初，真理之矛的目的只是人道主义援助。但在某一天，一个小小的电子数据盘开始在人群中之中被疯狂传阅。  
罗严克拉姆王朝的莱因哈特与高登巴姆王朝的鲁道夫有区别吗？一向号称爱民如子的皇帝陛下真的由他所说得那么言行合一吗？亚姆立札会战时，面对同盟大军，莱因哈特陛下“战略性”地抛弃了边境星球上的一亿民众，带走他们全部的物资，将他们的生死存亡全权交付给对手。利普休达特战役时，面对贵族联合，莱因哈特陛下毫不关心威斯达朗特星球上的两百万居民。不仅不去阻止布朗胥百克扔下核弹的行为，反而将该事件作为自己的政治工具，在帝国境内大肆宣传。诸神黄昏作战中，面对杨元帅的顽强抵抗，莱因哈特陛下无视费沙自由领民众们的意愿，与博尔德克签下秘密条约，强行将其纳入帝国版图。  
当拉.提法看到数据盘里的影响，当他看到导弹射向威斯达朗特，被烈焰吞没的星球，当他看到特奈杰舰队洋洋得意的背影，当他看到遍地尸骨，听到威斯达朗特的生还者声泪俱下的控诉，他开始明白，自己面对的是人类历史上空前的暴政。他仿佛可以看到盘旋于同盟上空，正杀气腾腾地扑向自己的是帝国的战争机器同它的那些全副武装、子弹划过深空、皮靴咚咚作响的帝国军官以及它的那些奸诈无比、刚刚帮它征服并奴役自由之土的帮凶爪牙。  
痛苦与绝望，愤怒与悲哀中，拉.提法浴火重生。  
志同道合的两千名死士沐浴在星光之下，他们沉默地举起手里的酒杯，将杯中的酒液倒入黑色的泥土之中。  
战争即和平，自由即奴役，无知即力量。


	20. 失意的凯旋

帝国军总旗舰伯伦希尔迎来一位意想不到的客人。失踪已久的帝国元帅齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯从穿梭艇上下来，核实身份之后，被带往莱因哈特所在的卧室。之所以他们没有在舰桥见面，是因为莱因哈特近日来高烧不断，昨晚才有所好转。在随行军医的要求下，莱因哈特选择了躺在床上接见吉尔菲艾斯。  
金发青年躺在床上，没有胃口吃饭，只是简单地喝了一杯牛奶。还在幼校的时候，他偶尔会没有胃口吃晚饭。那个时候，红发少年通常会为他去热一杯牛奶。莱因哈特待在光线昏暗的房间里，冰冷的墙壁在战舰主炮的余韵中蒸腾、发酵。他仿佛听见寂静宇宙中射线划过深空的呼啸声和灵魂死后飘至上空的唏嗦碎响，明明伯伦希尔正在宇宙中漂流，可他却听见了那些超现实的噪音。  
得知吉尔菲艾斯归来，最初的惊喜过去之后，他突然感到乏力和疲倦。在一生中，人总是为了某一件事情，为了内心深处的渴望而做着准备。被高登巴姆王朝夺去姐姐，莱因哈特的心里便埋下了仇恨的种子。尽管随着年龄的增长，他亲眼见证了残酷的现实，歧视、贫穷、疾病、苦难...他发誓要撕碎黄金树王朝虚伪的天空，为心中的愤怒和激情寻找一个适当的发泄口。而后是漫长的等待。一步一步，他需要积攒更多的武勋，更多的声望，更高的地位，直到皇帝都无法撼动的程度。但现在躺在伯伦希尔的司令官寝室里，在高烧造成的晕眩感中，莱因哈特已经看不清心底的真实情感。好像除了不断向前奔跑，扫清障碍，征服一切可以征服之物以外，他已经不知道自己到底想要得到什么。随着时光的流失，一切东西都还在，但却像模糊褪色了的老照片一样固定在金属板上。时间冲刷了照片上清晰的轮廓和独特的光影，只留下淡淡的痕迹。  
莱因哈特从床头柜里拿出安妮罗杰寄给他的光盘，里面是早年安妮罗杰和莱因哈特之间往来的电子信件。他盯着它们看了许久，自从吉尔菲艾斯消失以后，他已经有很长时间没有把它们拿出来了。当他用手触碰光盘的表面，一股难以言喻的寂寞之感从心底蔓延开来，眼前浮现出鲁道夫大帝的铜像，那是他头一次产生自己可以取而代之想法的地方。亚斯提会战时同盟和帝国两方紧紧咬在一起的蛇尾和蛇头，巴米利恩时的会面，杨文理以喝不惯帝国的水为由拒绝了自己的邀请。皇帝陛下向后靠在柔软的靠枕里，生活到底留给了他什么？黄金树倒了，自由行星同盟不复存在，杨文理死了。星辰大海的尽头，除了无限荣光以外，只剩下无止境的义务感。他心不在焉地把光盘重新放回抽屉之中，就像曾经在军官俱乐部里，和帝国双璧进行了一场激烈的牌局之后，收起那些花里胡哨的扑克牌。  
他习惯性地抬头看向窗外，仍旧是深邃的宇宙。  
一直尽心照顾皇帝陛下的侍从艾密尔已经十六岁，他站在寝室门口。他个子不高，拥有红发，一边就读军医学校，一边随侍在皇帝周围。收到皇帝示意的眼神，艾密尔打开了寝室大门，欠身让吉尔菲艾斯进入室内。  
红发青年走到莱因哈特面前，恭敬地敬了一个军礼，“皇帝陛下”  
“不要这么叫我”，莱因哈特白皙的皮肤下潺潺流动的血管预示着主人心情的激荡，“私下里，不要这么叫我”  
吉尔菲艾斯弯下腰，轻轻地说，“莱因哈特大人，我回来了”  
两人的手紧紧握在一起，莱因哈特直起身体，光洁饱满的额头抵在吉尔菲艾斯的前胸。他们在寝室内昏暗的灯光下，静静地靠在一起，身体与身体相贴，交换彼此温热的气息。他们在星光下对视，全神贯注的视线落在对方身上。吉尔菲艾斯惊诧于莱因哈特从未展现出来的疲惫姿态，而莱因哈特则在吉尔菲艾斯平静的脸上和与往常无异的举止里寻找生命力最后的征兆。红发青年似乎变得和以前不一样了，他看向莱因哈特的眼神不再哀伤。那双澄澈的蔚蓝色眼眸，经过生与死的洗礼，看破一切后，自然而然地带上了洞悉真相的淡然。此时此刻，两人几乎同时明白，分别的几个月里，他们在各自看不见的地方经历了太多，莱因哈特被战争抽走了灵魂的一部分，而吉尔菲艾斯则在流浪中重获了力量。  
当莱因哈特的手搭在吉尔菲艾斯的腰部时，红发青年才终于领悟到对方真正的意图。他无法反抗，也无意反抗。  
被不同的人灌溉耕耘过的身体受不了哪怕是一点点的性刺激，强烈的冲动让吉尔菲艾斯倒在床铺中。他对莱因哈特完全地敞开身体，连同自己的灵魂一起，为宇宙中独一无二的皇帝陛下完整地敞开。发烧让莱因哈特的身体变得比平时要虚弱，他牵起吉尔菲艾斯的手臂，引导着红发青年坐到自己的腰上。光裸的臀部贴在已经硬挺的性器上，隔着棉被都能感受到莱因哈特炙热的欲望。  
吉尔菲艾斯掀开被子，伯伦希尔内的恒温系统运作良好，即便两人此时正坦诚相见也没有感到寒冷。大腿根部全是黏腻的热液，淫糜的气息扑面而来。莱因哈特的手按在睡衣的下摆处，被雕刻家誉为名作的手指解开带子，已经挺立的阴茎弹在吉尔菲艾斯柔软的臀肉上，留下浅浅的水痕。腺液从饱胀的龟头顶端流出，吉尔菲艾斯抬起腰，左手扶住阴茎，把他抵在松软的穴口处。  
深入的过程很慢，吉尔菲艾斯昂起头，身下被性器撑开的触感太过于深刻，以至于他不得不在中途停下来，平复砰砰直跳的心脏。当整个进入，囊袋碰撞臀部发出令人脸红心跳的水声时，吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特不约而同地往外呼出一口气。性器在温热紧致的甬道里前后搅弄，越来越多的淫液被挤出穴口，安静的室内除了水声以外，只剩下彼此的喘息。处于上位的性爱过程不会很激烈，吉尔菲艾斯控制着力度，每次都精准地抵在自己最有感觉的地方。逐渐地，他感到腰部发酸，小腹像是即将抵达极限似地，不住地痉挛。他的呼吸愈发粗重起来，套弄的动作也变得更加缓慢，直到最后，整个人脱力般地倒在莱因哈特身上。  
莱因哈特吻住吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇，熟悉的气息袭来，红发青年张开嘴巴，莱因哈特的舌头立刻钻入吉尔菲艾斯的口腔里，一寸寸地舔过。金发青年扣紧挚友的腰，深吸一口气以后向前压。他们的下面仍然连在一起，吉尔菲艾斯倒在被褥中，体位的变化让阴茎在体内变换了好几个角度，最后用力地顶在敏感点上。莱因哈特听见吉尔菲艾斯喉咙里压抑的哭腔，没有立刻开始动作，反倒是贴心地松开了嘴唇。吉尔菲艾斯大口地喘着气，摆弄胯部，“唔....嗯...求您”  
他们都在渴望性，仿佛这是证明自己仍旧活着的唯一方法。  
红发青年呜咽一声，全身瘫软地被进到最深处。他只觉得身体越来越热，汹涌而出的欲望紧紧地把他包裹其中，红发青年不自觉地抬起身体，想要更多地触碰对方。莱因哈特捧起吉尔菲艾斯主动凑过来的头，低身吻上对方粉嫩的嘴唇，将这两片花瓣含在嘴里，用舌尖轻轻地舔着。吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇很软，鼻尖的热气喷在皇帝陛下的脸上，眼神涣散地盯着对方，嘴里不时泄出呻吟。莱因哈特扭动腰部，性器进到深处的腔体里。他缓慢而坚定地操着吉尔菲艾斯，龟头塞进去又抽出来。甬道热情地缠上性器，抽出时，挽留般地绞紧，一副恋恋不舍的样子。  
被顶到最深处时，吉尔菲艾斯急促地喘息，他感到小腹处被人用力地按住。莱因哈特的手按在腹部，随着阴茎的撞击，指尖暗示性地侵入肚脐之中。体内和体外被人同时侵犯的双重快感很快就让吉尔菲艾斯去了一次，性器前端喷出乳白色的液体，两人的结合处变得更加泥泞。  
性永远是最好的抚慰。吉尔菲艾斯被顶得就像一只在海上漂浮的孤舟，被莱因哈特牢牢掌控。他几乎可以感到性器上脉搏的跳动，沉重的鼓点带着不容拒绝的气势侵入身体。当腔体被强硬地撑开，莱因哈特的手用力地往下按时，吉尔菲艾斯总能产生即将被捅破的错觉。夹紧后穴，肠道讨好似地吸紧入侵者，他将滚烫的脸颊埋在莱因哈特垂下来的金色长发之中，巨大的快感和情欲把他吞噬殆尽。  
胸口的乳肉被高热的口腔包裹，吉尔菲艾斯发着抖，本能地挺起胸部，想要更多。巨大的满足感让他颤抖着收紧内里，听见莱因哈特低沉的闷哼以后，全身颤栗着又一次抵达高潮。里面已经失去了控制。高热的液体不断地喷洒在性器上，莱因哈特舒服地眯起眼睛，促狭地盯着沉浸在欲望中的红发青年。  
莱因哈特根本不像刚生病的样子。他变换角度，不断地戳刺吉尔菲艾斯有感觉的一点，按在腹部的手配合顶入的动作往下沉。  
“好好地感受我，吉尔菲艾斯”  
吉尔菲艾斯的手抓紧身下的被褥，甬道里热得不行。他似乎可以感觉到腹部正在被阴茎顶出一个凹口，尽管理智告诉自己那并不现实，但莱因哈特按在那里的手掌和除了爽以外没有丝毫其余感触的甬道让他再一次遁入错觉之中。他被快感驱逐到悬崖边，只要走错一步，就会跌入万丈深渊。眼前发黑，肌肉痉挛地打颤，大腿哆哆嗦嗦地缠在莱因哈特的腰上。  
吉尔菲艾斯又一次抵达了高潮。  
清亮的眼神里满是水汽，吉尔菲艾斯失神地望向莱因哈特。他的性器已经射不出精液，淅淅沥沥的腺液从龟头流出，顺着软下来的柱身一路滴落至结合处。那里已经湿得一塌糊涂，甬道分泌出来的淫液，之前射出来的精液，还有汗液，全部混在在一起。  
没人受得了这样的视觉刺激，即便是伟大的征服者，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆也不例外。他抓住吉尔菲艾斯的胯部，狠狠地进到最里面。甬道咬住龟头，蠕动着吞入。莱因哈特抿起嘴，腹部摩擦着吉尔菲艾斯的臀肉，他没有抽出性器，龟头拔出腔体又插入。吉尔菲艾斯被弄得一口气卡在胸腔之中，腰部弹起又被人按下。又是如同酷刑一般的十几下戳刺，莱因哈特最终抵在吉尔菲艾斯最柔嫩的穴肉上，精液一股一股地射出。  
性事让吉尔菲艾斯变得精神涣散。莱因哈特抽出软掉的阴茎后，红发青年一动不动地躺在原地，除了浅浅的呼吸声，不再有任何动静。皇帝陛下拿起床头柜上摆好的毛巾，胡乱地擦过吉尔菲艾斯乱糟糟的下体后，把它扔在一旁。被汗水打湿的金色长发贴在额上，莱因哈特把手放在挚友的脸颊上。  
身下的躯体轻微地动了动，终于回过神来的吉尔菲艾斯挣扎着起身，想要去浴室清理身体。莱因哈特扶住他的腰，有些吃力地从床上起身。  
按摩浴缸里，自动喷出的热水洒在二人身上。莱因哈特抱住吉尔菲艾斯，手贴在质感极好的腰部，有一搭没一搭地按摩。吉尔菲艾斯半闭着眼睛，没有拒绝皇帝陛下。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
“伊谢尔伦要塞”  
“为什么不回到朕的身边？”  
“为了调查地球教的真相。我认为地球教想要对杨元帅不利，所以才留在非正规舰队”  
“...是吗”


	21. 夏末的蔷薇

新帝国历002年8月29日，雨一直下到午后接近傍晚时才停止，云已经往地平线撤走，天空正快速地恢复晴朗。大气经过雨水清洗之后，一颗一颗的粒子在夕阳的反射之下，将人们的视线染成一片清澄透明的红色。  
莱因哈特在这一天里面，最后一个要参加的正式场合，是阵亡将士墓地的竣工典礼。仪式结束后，莱因哈特接受了几个遗族的行礼，然后由三万名士兵所排列而成的队伍之间，优雅地走了出去。吉尔菲艾斯跟在莱因哈特身后，看见纯白色披风之上的金色长发划过空气。当发丝触碰到鼻尖的时候，红发青年不着痕迹地减慢步伐。被雨水浸润过的空气闻起来很舒服，柔和的水气抚弄裸露在外的皮肤。  
“皇帝万岁！皇帝万岁！”  
充满狂热与韵律性的呼声，好像波浪似地，在他们左右形成一道音墙，这是士兵们内心忠诚的具体表现。红发青年垂下眼眸，摇头驱散脑海里的胡思乱想。  
最先察觉有异样的，是副队长尤肯斯上校。这位有着铁胃称号的亲卫队副队长，在其他人把注意力都集中在在皇帝身上时，仔细地打量着那些凝视皇帝陛下的人。当上校对队长奇斯里报告情况可疑的时候，奇斯里的瞳孔立刻停留在一名男子的身上。那是一名身穿军服，乔装成士兵，看着与凯撒年龄差不多的男子。但是他的行动举止，乍一眼看上去与一般士兵无异，却有一种微妙的不和谐感。奇里斯训练多年而产生的军人直觉告诉自己状况有些不妙，于是他快速且明确地下达小心警戒的指示。  
就在皇帝身边的三公尺前，暗杀未遂的犯人被逮捕，从他身上发现了陶制的氢酸瓦斯喷剂，以及涂了尼古丁剧毒的竹刀。犯人被按在地上的同时，吉尔菲艾斯挡在莱因哈特身前。尽管犯人已经被制服，但谁都不知道他会不会随身携带危险物品，就像当初安森巴哈一样。然而事情却往另一个方向奔驰而去。当犯人的双手被拷上双重电磁石手铐，两边腋下由士兵挟持着，已经完全失去抵抗能力的犯人，对着一直冷淡地注视着这一幕的莱因哈特，发出惨烈的叫骂声。  
“金发小子！”  
这句叫骂声，在莱因哈特还没有登上帝位的时候，几乎已经是他耳熟能详了。当然，这一句话罗严克拉姆王朝则构成了大不敬的重罪，不过这名犯人既然已经犯下了弑君未遂的大罪，这一句大不敬的叫骂，只不过是在一个大水池里再添一滴水罢了。正当他张开嘴巴要再度叫骂的时候，奇斯里一挥手，甩了他一个大耳光。这一击毫不留情，罪犯整个人都摇晃起来。他呻吟着，鲜血和憎恨从他破裂的嘴唇流出来，眼里熊熊烈火，注视着年轻俊美的皇帝，好像想用瞪视烧死他似地。  
莱因哈特依旧淡漠地站在一旁，冷静地注视眼前的一幕。  
“威斯达朗特，三年前发生的那个惨剧，你还记得吗？”  
一个赤红色的半球，从威斯达朗特行星的地平线上升起来之后，便急速膨胀，变化成形状怪异的蘑菇云。由这个云层所散发出的热流，随即化成秒速七十公尺的高热风暴，灼伤了行星的表面。二百万名男女老少，在这一瞬间活生生地被火化了。下令发动这场虐杀行动的是布朗胥百克公爵，但是为了利用对方的暴行，来达到政治宣传目的，而袖手旁观的则是莱因哈特。明面上提出该建议的是军务尚书，但是在内心深处赞同他，并且默许这一行为的也是莱因哈特。由于这次的决定，使得莱因哈特与他独一无二的好友齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯之间，过去一直共有的精神水平，产生了深深的裂痕。已经破碎过一次的镜子，无论事后如何补救，都没有办法回到从前。正是这个事实，让莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯对此避而不谈。  
“你算什么皇帝？明君？你的权力不就是建立在流血和欺瞒之上吗？我的妻子就在威斯塔朗特上，因为布朗胥百克公爵还有你的关系，活活地被烧死了”  
“活着的人，或许会被你华丽的外表所迷惑，而忘记了威斯塔朗特上所发生的事情，但是死者是不会忘记的，他们永远会记得，自己是为了什么活活地被烧死！”  
在莱因哈特的沉默中，谴责的话语从暗杀者的嘴里不断蹦出。憎恨的视线射向金发青年，如果视线可以化作武器的话，莱因哈特大概已经先一步去瓦尔哈拉了。  
“所以，你想要得到什么呢？”  
在莱因哈特有所回应之前，站在他身前的红发青年一步一步地靠近被按在地上的暗杀者。他的声音一如既往地温和，蔚蓝色的眼眸饱含和煦的光芒，但是他说出来的话，却像一层寒冰，与周身的气场格格不入。“我不会开口辩解，但是用另一个错误来挽回前一个错误造成的伤害，我不允许这样的事情发生，我也不允许任何人伤害皇帝陛下”，红发青年弯腰看向双眼充血的暗杀者，“我已经做好了相应的觉悟”  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，随着莱因哈特低语的那一瞬间，灿烂闪烁的生气，从皇帝陛下俊美的脸庞上重新升起，黯淡无光的冰蓝色眼眸一点点亮起，就像太阳破开弥漫在大地之上的浓厚雾霾。  
“带到宪兵司令部去！待会儿我要亲自审问！现在立刻把他带走！”，克斯拉一级上将发出命令。闹剧就此结束。  
在大本营第十四楼套房，莱因哈特白皙的手正抓起一瓶410年的红酒，斜斜地往透明的水晶杯里面倒。吉尔菲艾斯坐在对面的椅子里，水晶杯里盛满深红色的液体，他没有喝，只是安静地观看莱因哈特为自己倒酒。  
就在这时，一阵风吹入敞开的窗户里。深色的绸缎窗户开始摇摆，沉重的水晶吊灯也微微摇晃，投在墙上的光斑游移地变换位置。天空刹那间被闪电划破，暴风雨的雷鸣冲入屋内。吉尔菲艾斯放下酒杯，起身走到窗边。狂风裹挟着雨滴落在衬衫上，打湿了他额前的红发。吉尔菲艾斯毫不在意地探出身体，有力的双臂拉住窗户，将它们关上。吉尔菲艾斯重新回到矮桌边时，莱因哈特已经放下葡萄酒瓶。他举起手里的水晶杯，向红发青年致意。吉尔菲艾斯从善如流地举起被自己放在桌上的酒杯，清脆的碰杯声在房内响起。  
他们在暴风雨，在雷鸣电闪中对饮。  
“还记得我们亲眼见证示威者被处决的那次吗？”，莱因哈特单刀直入地开口说，他看起来和平时不太一样，周身不再充满昂扬的斗志和激情，仿佛想说出一场无声争论的最终结论。“那天晚上，你问我，变革的真正意义是什么。我没有直接告诉你我的答案，但是我向你发誓，我们追求的东西和高登巴姆王朝不一样，和鲁道夫.冯.高登巴姆不一样”  
“莱因哈特大人...”，吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛盯着天花板上的水晶灯。  
“我抱住你，告诉你我们追求的是高登巴姆王朝所没有的公正”，莱因哈特说，“但实际上，在我做出决断的时候，我从未想把公正归为考虑范围内。这一点你很清楚，比起公正，我总是陷入想要征服，想要胜利的状态中。对我来说什么都不重要，除了赢下每一场战斗，征服每一块宙域。每当我想要妥协的时候，心底的一道声音总会响起，迫使我做出自认为残酷的选择。我现在终于明白，我和鲁道夫.冯.高登巴姆是一样的，甚至比他还要糟糕，至少鲁道夫不会像我一样伪善地宣传自己爱民如子”  
“为什么突然这么说”，又一道惊雷照亮吉尔菲艾斯隐在阴影中的身体，红发青年直直地看向年轻的皇帝，“您想寻求安慰吗？”，他问道。  
一阵长长的沉默。朦胧中，莱因哈特抬起头，一脸迷茫地看向吉尔菲艾斯，身体几乎要消失在空气里。  
吉尔菲艾斯从座椅里起身，他在莱因哈特面前单膝跪下，伸手握住对方冰凉的右手。嘴唇柔软的触感让莱因哈特稍稍回过神，吉尔菲艾斯把莱因哈特的手放在心脏的位置。沉着、平稳的心跳声顺着手骨，就像吉尔菲艾斯带给他的感觉。  
“莱因哈特大人”，吉尔菲艾斯的语调平静，充满了柔和的气息，安抚着莱因哈特的神经。“废墟和焦土已经产生，您意识到这一点以后，接下来要做的是抚平伤口，让鲜花再次盛开”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，为什么？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的视线略过水晶杯里的液体，那些暗红色的液体让他联想到鲜血。“您朝我伸出手那一天，我就在心底发誓要一直守护您”。红发青年深吸一口气，向前抱住皇帝陛下。“无论发生什么，我都会陪在您的身边”，他坚定地说，锐利的视线落在皇帝陛下身后冷硬的墙壁上。  
“无论发生什么...”  
“是的，无论发生什么”  
暴风雨停了。  
两人之间紧张、郑重的气氛逐渐缓解。血液在他们硬化的血管里温暖地涌流，天空依旧黑暗，仔细闻的话，似乎可以嗅到夜幕中盛开的蔷薇香气。  
莱因哈特埋在吉尔菲艾斯的颈间，那些犹豫、彷徨，那些无法对外人诉说的难堪，在肌肤相贴的温暖氛围，在灵魂相融的绚丽光芒中慢慢融化。吉尔菲艾斯的手掌安抚性地放在莱因哈特的背部，任由对方吻住自己。当冰冷的双手，杂乱的思绪被伴侣抚平时，莱因哈特感到前所未有的慰藉，就像整个人泡在温暖的泉水中。佛罗依汀山脉附近也有一片温泉，同样的夏日傍晚，他和吉尔菲艾斯一边全身心地感受温暖的泉水，一边畅谈毕业后想要做的事情。  
还不够。他想要更多。  
安慰性质的拥抱很快朝瑰色的方向滑去。  
吉尔菲艾斯被莱因哈特推倒在柔软厚重的地毯上，金发青年撑起身体，冰蓝色的眼眸落在对方泛起红晕的脸颊，急促的呼吸声和升高的体温意味着吉尔菲艾斯已经做好了准备。用手拉开红发青年的军裤，莱因哈特低下头，吻上沉睡于股间的花茎。吉尔菲艾斯显然没想到莱因哈特会这么做，被猝不及防地含入高热的口腔之中，呼吸的尾音颤抖着上挑，他用手捂住嘴巴，想要抑制呼之欲出的呻吟。这是皇帝陛下第一次口交，他不知道该如何取悦吉尔菲艾斯，只是一味地吞入逐渐胀大的阴茎。忍住想要呕吐的欲望，金发青年用手托住囊袋，指尖暧昧地打转。饱满的顶端戳在喉咙深处，绯红逐渐爬上莱因哈特白皙的面孔。吉尔菲艾斯的手指抵在莱因哈特的头顶，双腿向外敞开，光是被莱因哈特吞入造成的心理刺激就让他湿得不行。  
“莱因哈特大人...啊...求您...放开”，断断续续的求饶从吉尔菲艾斯的喉咙里泄出。但是莱因哈特没有放开红发青年。还不够，他还想要更多。直到腥咸的液体从口中喷射而出，皇帝陛下闭上眼睛，把它们全部吞入口中。他没有放开吉尔菲艾斯，反而是就着滑腻的液体，小幅度地舔舐花茎根部。吉尔菲艾斯全身泛起红色，就像被人扔进热水中的猫咪，好不容易被主人救出来以后，软绵绵地瘫倒在主人怀里。  
莱因哈特拉开吉尔菲艾斯的大腿，手指试探性地摸到身后的小口。透明的液体顺着手指流到手掌中，吉尔菲艾斯无意识地晃动腰部，无声地邀请皇帝陛下。莱因哈特用手指简单地确认吉尔菲艾斯已经做好准备以后，重新抬高红发青年的臀部，饱胀的龟头抵在那处，阴茎缓缓地被吞入。虽然已经做过很多次，但吉尔菲艾斯仍旧深吸一口气，穴口处的褶皱被粗硬的性器抚平，柔嫩的肠壁被重重地擦过。莱因哈特用力地握住吉尔菲艾斯的胯部，每一次都比前一次进得要深，阴茎没有费多少工夫就找到前列腺的位置，在吉尔菲艾斯的泣音中不断地研磨那处。欲流窜过四肢百骸，最终汇聚于性器顶端。吉尔菲艾斯已经射过一次的花茎缓缓地立起，腺液从顶端滴落。  
金发青年用手指拉扯吉尔菲艾斯胸前的红点，指甲边缘不轻不重地掐住敏感的顶端。从胸前传来的刺激让吉尔菲艾斯不住地颤抖，连带身下的甬道，痉挛似地吸住莱因哈特。  
“啊...莱因哈特大人”  
甬道里分泌出的肠液混合着吉尔菲艾斯自己射出来的精液，落在身下的地毯上，深色的水渍被扭动的肉体掩盖。臀部与地毯之间的摩擦让那里变成红红的一片，花茎已经濒临高潮的边缘，吉尔菲艾斯挺起腰，性器与莱因哈特的腹部之间的摩擦成为压倒骆驼的最后一棵草。红红的眼角流下生理性的泪水，红发青年射在了莱因哈特的军服衬衫上，有几滴甚至落在皇帝陛下线条优美的下巴上。吉尔菲艾斯抬起身体，想要用手抹去莱因哈特脸上的精液。但他还没有碰到莱因哈特，就被皇帝陛下压住身体，在体内肆虐的性器滑出后穴。天翻地覆之中，他被重新压在地毯上，温热的肉体从身后压倒他。  
他被迫抬起臀部，用一种被占有，被支配的姿势跪倒在地。莱因哈特重新进入了吉尔菲艾斯，后入的姿势让他更加方便用力。吉尔菲艾斯的甬道本来就偏短，体位的变化让莱因哈特毫不费力地顶在深处的腔体中。金发青年抚上伴侣的人鱼线，感受肌肉细腻触感的同时，游移在腹部的手掌慢慢地伸向前端的花茎。  
吉尔菲艾斯挣扎起来，却在前列腺被又一次顶到之后，软软地塌下腰。莱因哈特握住红发青年性器的顶端，食指与大拇指按住铃口。在吉尔菲艾斯带有泣音的求饶声中，莱因哈特更加用力地向里顶，发了狠地操弄身下的躯体。  
“哈啊...呜”  
吉尔菲艾斯抱住腹部，额头几乎要抵在地上，眼里溢满生理性的泪水。莱因哈特的动作幅度很大，阴茎粗暴地拉扯穴口的软肉，比以往的任何一场性爱来的都要激烈。他的阴茎被人握住，掐住铃口，想射却射不出的感觉让吉尔菲艾斯难受地晃动腰部。他绝望地把头埋入双臂之中，前面被人掐住，后面又被不断顶弄的刺激让甬道比平时收缩得更加激烈，紧紧裹住莱因哈特。  
沙漠中前行的旅人绝望地渴求水源，激情是如此深邃，如此邪恶，如此伟大，却又如此的毫无人性。除了留在他们心中的东西，世上的一切显得不再那么重要。吉尔菲艾斯仰起头，他的脑子里已经被欲念填满。莱因哈特每一次都撞在腔体内，而后把阴茎整个抽离甬道，紧接着，又在一下次的撞击中，狠狠地抵在吉尔菲艾斯的前列腺上。囊袋撞击臀部发出啪啪的声响，莱因哈特发狠地操着吉尔菲艾斯，络绎不绝的水声中夹杂吉尔菲艾斯上挑的气音。最终，莱因哈特放开了吉尔菲艾斯前端的桎梏，淅淅沥沥的液体从性器里流出，而莱因哈特也在吉尔菲艾斯陡然收紧的甬道里彻底释放出来。


	22. 萌芽

吉尔菲艾斯在走廊里碰到正从皇帝陛下寝室里出来的军务尚书。奥贝斯坦的神色和往常一样阴沉，冷气堆叠而成的脸上没有丝毫表情。被那对不详的红色义眼扫过，吉尔菲艾斯却无端地感受到一股熟悉的感觉。自从上次和奥贝斯坦论道以后，他们之间的关系似乎发生了某种变化。变化本身产生于两人心照不宣的默契，这样奇妙的默契感似乎从奥贝斯坦长篇大论地探讨银河帝国的现状以后，寸草不生的土壤下被人为地埋入一颗幼苗。尽管种子大概率只会成为一颗小草，但是满眼的黑雾中，哪怕只有一点绿色，也足够了。  
“罗严塔尔有不稳的迹象”，奥贝斯坦单刀直入地说。  
吉尔菲艾斯惊讶地看向军务尚书冷冰冰的侧脸，“我不明白”，红发青年皱起眉头，“你为什么要对我说这些？”  
“因为二十分钟前我向陛下提出谏言“  
“陛下驳斥了你的论点”，吉尔菲艾斯看见奥贝斯坦的义眼转动了几下，赞同了自己的话。红发青年抬起手，个人终端上的电子表显示还有三十多分钟的余裕。尽管大本营内的恒温系统运行良好，他仍然觉得闷热。解开衬衫最上面的一颗扣子，吉尔菲艾斯深呼一口气，空气浸入大脑的感觉让他觉得好受了一点儿。“杨曾经说过，只有忍耐和平带来的困意，才能走到征途的终点”  
“以杨文理的立场来看，他所说的话比起元帅的身份来说，更像一名文邹邹的学者”，奥贝斯坦淡淡地回应。  
吉尔菲艾斯站在走廊里，脊背挺得很直。奥贝斯坦的话让他的肌肉不由自主地颤抖，但是良好的体态和控制力让他免于被军务尚书察觉的尴尬。“也许吧”，他苦笑着回答，随即吉尔菲艾斯像是想到了什么似的抬起头，换上一副严肃的表情。“你希望罗严塔尔反叛“  
奥贝斯坦仍旧面无表情，“皇帝陛下最近感到疲倦”，他换了一个话题。  
吉尔菲艾斯敏锐地察觉到两者之间的关联性，“即便如此，陛下的倦意也不是我们站在走廊进行谈话的初衷”  
“为什么？”，奥贝斯坦问，“裂缝的产生总得有孕育的土壤”  
吉尔菲艾斯别过头，忍耐住心中翻涌的情绪。“罗严塔尔和陛下之间，远没有到无法转圜的余地”  
奥贝斯坦的视线落在红发青年身上，他略微侧过头，“你想充当沟通的桥梁”  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头。  
“你是基于什么理论才能自信地认为你的措施可以有效解决问题呢？”  
“那你又是怎么看待罗严塔尔的？是他的性格，还是说他的存在本身，对新帝国就是一个威胁？”  
“我没有这么说”  
“可你心里这么认为，并且深信不疑”。吉尔菲艾斯把放在军服上衣口袋中的玫瑰花重新摆正，“新帝国刚成立，陛下就和重臣之间产生裂痕。无论未来发生什么，无论谁征服了谁，最后的结果如何，必然是一场毫无意义的浩劫。我们需要把资源用在内政整备之上，而不是用在肃清重臣。正如你先前所说，帝国目前为止还存在许多内部问题。民众自诸神黄昏之后，已经厌倦战争。陛下主导的回廊战役已经在帝国内引起许多不满，如果这时候再沉溺于无意义的流血，只会增加内耗...当国家无法把私欲和对国民的义务完整地分开，就会失去曾经作为支持者的民众。军务尚书，为之奋斗一生的帝国坍塌，这就是你想要的结局？”  
“罗严塔尔是一只雄鹰，没有人能够驯服他”，奥贝斯坦冷冷地说道。  
“我会代替陛下巡视新领土，届时一定可以和他好好谈一谈”  
“...祝你好运”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么来的这么晚？”，莱因哈特正在镜子前整理仪容，再过几分钟皇帝陛下就会和宰相阁下一起坐上皇室专用地形车，前往费沙歌剧院观看歌剧浮士德。随行人员除了吉尔菲艾斯以外，还有缪拉和克斯拉一级上将。关于歌剧，缪拉曾以为陛下会选择类似于魔笛之类的项目，克斯拉轻轻咳嗽一声后，好心地提醒缪拉魔笛更适合青少年，而非成年人观看。自此以后，在关于歌剧艺术等方面的问题，缪拉便不再发表任何见解。除了缪拉，上星期被莱因哈特叫去参加读书会的毕典菲尔特几乎整个人都处于极度尴尬的状态之中。按照毕典菲尔特的说法，比起让人不知所云的读书会，他宁肯带领手下的黑色枪骑兵在宇宙里兜风。如果能和远在奥丁的梅克林格互调职务就好了，毕典菲尔特在军官俱乐部里一边大口地灌入从帝国运来的黑麦啤酒，一边抱怨道。缪拉安抚性地拍了拍毕典菲尔特的肩膀表示赞同，比起听歌剧，还是来一场内乱实际一些。当然，日后缪拉在回想起这件事时，为自己的乌鸦嘴而懊恼不已。不过这些都是后话。  
自从吉尔菲艾斯与莱因哈特“和好”以后，皇帝陛下晚上想出了各种理由把红发青年留宿在大本营中。后来干脆效仿先前的做法，把吉尔菲艾斯的私人物品从元帅府搬到了大本营的皇帝寝室中。比起吉尔菲艾斯，奥贝斯坦的沉默让众人更加担心。以往军务尚书时不时地提醒皇帝陛下尽快册立皇妃以保证帝国的存续，但是莱因哈特根本没有把皇妃一事放在心上。但吉尔菲艾斯的归来，似乎让军务尚书也“放弃”了规劝莱因哈特，事情就这样不明不白地被搁置。  
吉尔菲艾斯拿起桌上的红蔷薇，小心翼翼地把它放在莱因哈特的上衣口袋中。“遇到军务尚书”，他随意地答道。  
“哦”，莱因哈特看见吉尔菲艾斯衬衫的扣子没有系好，抬手捏住军服最上面的象牙纽扣。吉尔菲艾斯略微弯下身体，方便皇帝陛下的动作。  
“好了”，莱因哈特满意地用手扶过吉尔菲艾斯的前胸，“出发”  
“是，莱因哈特大人”  
事实上，吉尔菲艾斯非常熟悉浮士德。费沙歌剧院里上映的众多歌剧中，除了那位让他为之颤栗的夜后以外，当他听到熟悉的旋律时，他才能感受到自己对音乐还没有到无可救药的地步。第一次听浮士德还是在很多年前的奥丁国家歌剧院，那时莱因哈特不在身边，吉尔菲艾斯被男爵夫人硬拉着去听了一场。直到现在，他都记得表演结束，观众们站起来鼓掌的时候，他坐在包厢的椅子里，手掌心被汗水浸湿，身体仿佛要飘起来的感觉。  
包厢里只有吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特，缪拉以及克斯拉被分配到了另一间包厢。皇帝陛下握住宰相阁下的手，身体紧紧挨着红发青年。莱因哈特把头搁在吉尔菲艾斯肩上，冰蓝色的眼眸根本没有往舞台的方向看。  
如果您并不想看歌剧的话，为什么要大费周章地跑到费沙歌剧院呢？吉尔菲艾斯腹诽道。  
像是感应到吉尔菲艾斯的心理活动，莱因哈特微微一笑，昏暗的灯光为他俊美的脸庞盖上一层淡淡的阴影。金发青年攀上吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈，嘴唇几乎要贴到对方的脸颊上。温热的呼吸喷洒在耳垂处，金色的长发落在皮肤上带来轻微的痒意。  
“我想了解完全的你”，莱因哈特咬着吉尔菲艾斯的耳垂说。  
“...莱因哈特大人”  
“我听男爵夫人说，你喜欢浮士德”  
“唔”，吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸变得急促，耳垂是他的敏感点，更何况现在还被莱因哈特轻轻地咬住。舌头舔舐带来湿滑的黏腻触感，全身的热流一下子涌入大脑。  
莱因哈特勾起嘴角，露出恶作剧得逞一般的笑容。他向后靠了靠，拉开距离。在梅菲斯特诱惑浮士德的同一时间，拉住吉尔菲艾斯的手臂。如果要出卖灵魂的话，至少要找一位付得起价钱的人。舞台的灯光折射在莱因哈特华丽的面庞上，吉尔菲艾斯愣在原地。  
“来，吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特朝他伸出手。  
“是，莱因哈特大人”  
看完浮士德的夜晚注定不会宁静。  
吉尔菲艾斯被莱因哈特牵住手，两人一起来到大本营最顶层的观景台上。费沙的夜空中，漫天星辰，就像一张用黑色墨水和金色墨水绘制而成的水彩画，画在只有莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯能看见的专用画纸上。还在幼校的时候，他们就喜欢在熄灯后，坐在窗台边，一边欣赏夜景，一边聊天。微风吹过，吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛，下巴搁在莱因哈特肩上。他甚至能从夜晚怡人的空气里，感受到美好的时光流淌而过。吉尔菲艾斯抱着这种高度幸福的预感，此时此刻，与莱因哈特一起享受最美好的瞬间。  
莱因哈特把吉尔菲艾斯抵在观景台的长凳上，环住红发青年的脖颈，低头深深地凝视自己的挚友。从眉心开始，顺着吉尔菲艾斯高挺的鼻梁一路向下，在充满湿气的蔚蓝色眼眸的注视下，吻住那两片淡粉色的薄唇。吉尔菲艾斯张开嘴巴，彼此的呼吸交融于口腔之中。莱因哈特这次很有耐心，他不再像以往那样直入主题。他先是含住吉尔菲艾斯的唇瓣，舌尖挑弄似的上下游移，等吉尔菲艾斯发出急促的呼吸以后，他才撬开对方微微张开的齿关，舌尖继续调皮地舔过敏感的上颚，模仿性交的动作，一下一下地戳刺柔软的舌头。绵长的呻吟从吉尔菲艾斯的鼻腔中泻出，他张开嘴，试图回应莱因哈特，湿润的大腿根部缠住皇帝陛下的腰，跨步轻轻地向上蹭。  
莱因哈特的呼吸紊乱起来，已经有感觉的下体被吉尔菲艾斯暗示性地来回蹭弄，深吸一口气按住体内的欲望，他握住红发青年的胯部，示意对方不要再火上浇油。他一边啃咬吉尔菲艾斯的喉结，一边用手抚摸他的脊背。吉尔菲艾斯骨骼分明的背部摸起来没有柔软的触感，但莱因哈特着迷于每一块脊椎骨带给自己的棱角感。他仔细地往下摸，一点细节都不肯放过，像是丛林探宝，放任自己沉溺其中。  
“唔...莱因哈特大人”，吉尔菲艾斯的手覆在皇帝陛下的背部，手指略微用力埋在肩胛骨上。他加重力道，喉咙里发出不满的低吟，张开嘴，声音低沉得几近沙哑。“求您”  
“还没到时候”，莱因哈特伸出手捧住吉尔菲艾斯微红的脸颊，温热的呼吸洒在睫毛上，“我要让星辰见证我们的结合”  
他们又吻在了一起，紧紧地靠着彼此，贪婪地汲取对方的气息。  
莱因哈特没有褪去吉尔菲艾斯的衣服，他只是解开了军服裤子上的拉链，带有湿度的吻落在吉尔菲艾斯的锁骨处。感受到吉尔菲艾斯的拥抱，莱因哈特心满意足地在他的额间落下安抚性质的吻。吉尔菲艾斯是他的，除了他以外，还有谁能够得到红发青年完全的忠诚？  
莱因哈特捉住吉尔菲艾斯不安分的手，将食指和中指并拢，张开嘴，把它们吞入口中。但他的目的远不止这些。他牵着吉尔菲艾斯汗湿的手掌，绕开皮带和军裤的阻碍，从大腿中部处纹理分明的肌肉开始，一路向上滑至根部。黏腻的液体打湿手指，正好为接下来的扩张做好准备。他们甚至不用准备润滑剂，吉尔菲艾斯的身体总能自行分泌出易于交合的体液。穴口一张一合地收缩，透明的液体从那里慢慢地滑落。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特沙哑的嗓音中充满情欲的味道。他引导着吉尔菲艾斯的手指顶开穴口处的括约肌，因为紧张，吉尔菲艾斯很紧张，穴口的肌肉紧绷着，艰难地吞吐。莱因哈特的手覆上吉尔菲艾斯前端的花茎，手掌拖住根部的同时，上下用力地撸动。花茎处的快感很快恰到好处地转移了注意力，后穴不再生涩，手指顺利地捅入已经变得柔软的甬道，穴肉吸住手指，讨好般地紧紧咬住。  
被自己拓张的羞耻感与前端的快感交织、盘旋，吉尔菲艾斯很快便迎来第一次高潮，浓郁的硝烟味在这一刻攀上巅峰。红发青年握住莱因哈特前胸处的衣襟，皇帝陛下甚至没有脱下军装的外套，仿佛在下一秒就能参加军政会议，与幕僚们谈笑风生。认识上的差异让吉尔菲艾斯难受地挺腰，莱因哈特就像一只断线的风筝，随心所欲地向外飘去。吉尔菲艾斯伸出手，想要抓紧对方，却徒劳地被甩在身后。他一边啜泣，一边用软软的嗓音一遍遍地喊着莱因哈特大人。后者则回以一个落在胸前的吻。隔着衬衫，皇帝陛下低头咬住吉尔菲艾斯胸前红色的果实，舌尖抵在硬挺的乳尖上，挑弄似的轻轻舔过。吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸变得紊乱，张开的五指抓住皇帝陛下金色的长发。金色的藤蔓缠绕于指尖，柔软顺滑的质感在肌肤上留下深刻的记忆。  
莱因哈特再一次把吉尔菲艾斯敏感的耳垂含入口中，同时拉起对方已经绵软无力的双腿，暗示性地要求红发青年把它们缠在自己腰间。吉尔菲艾斯呜咽着攀上皇帝陛下的肩膀，这场性事中，他已经忍耐了太久。身体热得就像一只火炉，除了莱因哈特以外，没人可以安慰他。空虚的后穴夹住莱因哈特抵在穴口处的龟头，他急需被填满，仿佛只有在莱因哈特的进入中，自己才能获得短暂的清明和活在这一刻的触感。  
他多么希望时光可以停留在这一刻。停留在自己和莱因哈特之间。变化无常的形影，最后的、空虚无谓的瞬间，他都想用力地抓紧。  
渴望已久的阴茎一贯到底，濡湿软热的甬道欢欣雀跃地迎接莱因哈特的到来。  
看到吉尔菲艾斯溃散的视线，莱因哈特向外抽出性器，穴口挽留般地向里缩紧，性器抽出时连带着搅动甬道里充盈的热液，发出噗嗤的水声。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，好舒服”，莱因哈特赞叹地说道。  
被又一下用力地顶弄撞得两眼发黑，吉尔菲艾斯根本无法回应莱因哈特的话语，他所剩无几的理智和模糊的视线里，只剩下莱因哈特金色的头颅，划过夜晚暗色的幕布。从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？吉尔菲艾斯徒劳地伸出手，想要抓住从手指的缝隙处落下的星光。奥丁的雪，背上的沉重滑雪板，日出时照在雪地上，带有暖意的金光。从奥丁到费沙的距离又多远？五千光年。那么人与人心灵之间的距离又有多远呢？  
欲流汇聚于心中，所有的水流都朝一个方向奔涌而去。汹涌澎湃的感情与翻滚的欲望完美地融为一体，吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛湿润得仿佛可以滴出水来。他直起身体，情欲事如此的不可抵挡，焚烧殆尽的理智无法再支撑他摇摇欲坠的心灵。吉尔菲艾斯一口咬住莱因哈特的肩膀，下一秒，他立刻意识到自己做了什么，转而小心地用舌头舔舐伤口，舌尖划过齿痕。微醺的绯红爬上他白皙的脸颊，细密的呻吟夹杂着舒服的喂叹从吉尔菲艾斯的喉咙里流出。他无助的双臂软软地搭在皇帝陛下的前胸之上，微张的嘴里露出红色的舌尖，看上去情色无比。  
莱因哈特深深地埋在吉尔菲艾斯体内，龟头划过内壁以后，抵在前列腺处，用力地碾磨。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我从未后悔，把你从吉尔菲艾斯叔叔的手里夺走，我从未后悔过…”  
“我也是”，吉尔菲艾斯张开腿，脚踝相抵，让莱因哈特埋入得更深。“莱因哈特大人，哈啊，请更加用力”  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特喊着伴侣的名字，缱绻的语气里饱含无限的依赖。  
吉尔菲艾斯回望莱因哈特，在那对冰蓝色的锐利眼眸里，看见自己的身影。奇妙的感觉从鼠蹊处直窜大脑，身体不住地颤栗，此时此刻，他和莱因哈特合二为一。吉尔菲艾斯抓住莱因哈特的左手，有些干燥的唇瓣从指尖处磨蹭到无名指根部，虔诚地在上面落下一吻。他是莱因哈特的，无论身体，还是灵魂，都属于眼前的金发天使。  
名为理智的琴弦在吉尔菲艾斯奉上灵魂的一瞬间断裂。莱因哈特用狂风骤雨般的抽插来缓解内心的激动，吉尔菲艾斯又射了一次，他瘫软地倒在金发青年的臂弯中，神思恍惚。激烈的交合已经超出预计，狂风暴雨里的小船颤颤巍巍地向前驶去。莱因哈特抱住吉尔菲艾斯，阴茎不断地嵌入红发青年的体内。各自的世界在情欲中轰然倒塌，曾经分开过一次的灵魂慢慢的重续、融合，直至严丝合缝，不再有任何缝隙。  
莱因哈特握住吉尔菲艾斯的手，雄狮掀开玻璃罩子，湿润的鼻尖小心翼翼地嗅着玫瑰花独有的香气。他们额头相抵，交换彼此的呼吸。流浪归来的灵魂不再迷茫，吉尔菲艾斯回握住莱因哈特。在视线重叠的那一刻，同时抵达了高潮。

此乃现实中不存在之兽  
人们不了解它  
却对这种兽，它步行的姿态  
它的气质，它的头颈，乃至于它宁静的目光  
有着深深的喜爱，它固然不存在  
却因为人们爱它  
纯净的兽因此而诞生  
人们给予它空间  
于是再次澄明的预留空间  
兽轻轻地抬起头来  
它无需存在  
人们不喂以食物  
只以存在的可能性养它  
此可能性赋予此兽力量  
其额头生角，一根独角  
而兽以洁白之姿接近少女  
长存于镜中，以及她的心中  
吉尔菲艾斯翻开放在书桌上的诗集，给奥菲斯的十四行诗跃然纸上。不知道为什么，读书会赠予的诗集没有扉页，吉尔菲艾斯的手指摸过书页上明显的纸痕，锯齿形的触感让他察觉似乎有人把扉页撕掉了。出版商既不来自费沙，也不来自银河帝国，而是自由行星同盟。  
吉尔菲艾斯合上诗集，把它放在书柜的深处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 献给吉尔菲艾斯  
我爱你那朝圣的心，爱你坚毅的脸上岁月的留痕。  
我爱你，一如黑暗渴望光明，渴望理解，渴望爱，渴望和平。  
而你的离去，让我更加坚定朝圣的那颗心。  
索尼娅.冯.哈布斯堡


End file.
